ALIANZA EN LAS SOMBRAS
by Evil Anjelicke
Summary: ¿que sucede si dos razas enemigas naturales, se unen para un bien común? salvar a un niño de las garras del inframundo. un ángel y un vampiro unirán fuerzas, se convertirán en aliadas y amigas...sin saber que sus lazos, con el paso del tiempo, pueden llegar a algo mas hermoso, y peligroso a la vez. creada por Dcromeror, y yo, pasen y descubran que sucederá con estas protagonistas.
1. comenzando una alianza

**SOLO A MI ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS, Y CLARO, ¿QUIEN NO QUIERE SER ACOMPAÑADO POR UNA BELLA Y PODEROSA MUJER? PERO EN SERIO ¿DCROMEROR? SI LA ULTIMA VEZ CASI ME CLAVA UNA FLECHA ENTRE CEJA Y CEJA.**

 **-¿QUIERES DEJAR DE QUEJARTE? RECUERDA QUE PUEDO LEER TU MENTE-AMAS HEMOS ESTADO CAMINANDO POR UN LARGO TIEMPO EN EL BOSQUE ENCANTADO-ADEMAS YA TE PEDÍ DISCULPAS Y ME COMPROMETÍ A SER TU GUÍA.**

 **-PERDÓNAME POR NO BRINCAR DE ALEGRÍA...NO ES QUE ME QUEJE, ES MAS ME GUSTA TENERTE COMO ALIADA-ELLA SOLO PARECE ESCUCHAR, MIENTRAS MIRA ESE EXTRAÑO APARATO CUADRADO QUE TIENE EN SU MANO MIENTRAS CAMINAMOS-PERO RECUERDA QUE ESTOS LUGARES ESTÁN LLENOS DE FICTIONEROS, QUE ODIAN QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR.**

 **-¿Y ACASO ES CULPA MÍA?-ME DICE SIN SIQUIERA MIRARME-NO SOY YO QUIEN NO TIENE MUCHA CREATIVIDAD CON EL TIEMPO-CREO QUE ME DIO UN TIC DEL CORAJE-ADEMAS NO HAY NINGUNO EN LA ZONA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS.**

 **-¿COMO CORNOS LO SABES?-ME MUESTRA ESE EXTRAÑO ARTEFACTO-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTOY VIENDO?**

 **-ES UN RADAR, NO MUESTRA NADA PORQUE NO HAY NADIE PELIGROSO, AHORA SOLO DEJA EL CAPITULO Y VAMONOS-A VECES ME OLVIDO LO MANDONA QUE PUEDE SER EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES.**

 **SOLO ME LIMITO A CLAVAR EL CAPITULO EN UN ÁRBOL DONDE TODOS LO VEAN, Y DE REPENTE NOS ESFUMAMOS EN UNA NUBE, QUE NOS TRANSPORTA DIRECTO A MI OFICINA.**

 **-MUY BIEN, FUE UN PLACER, EVIL-SIN ESPERAR ME DA UN BESO REPENTINO-NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA VEZ-UNA VEZ QUE DESAPARECIÓ, NO PUEDO HACER MAS QUE DESMAYARME DE LA IMPRESIÓN.**


	2. Chapter 1

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ EVIL ANJELICKE TRAYÉNDOLES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE NOS OCURRIÓ EN CONJUNTO A UNA GRAN AMIGA Y CONFIDENTE, DCROMEROR Y SU GRANDIOSA CREATIVIDAD.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO NOS HA GUSTADO A NOSOTRAS IDEARA Y ESCRIBIRLA PARA USTEDES.**

 **ESPERAMOS QUE PUEDAN DECIRNOS QUE LES PARECIÓ.**

 **SIN MAS AQUI LES DEJAMOS (PORQUE SI, TENGO QUE DARLE GRAN PARTE DEL CRÉDITO, POR NO DECIR CASI EL 70%. A ELLA, SINO ESTÁ HISTORIA NO EXISTIRÍA) LA HISTORIA.**

La aparentemente joven reina del Bosque Del Este, otra vez se despertaba luego de haber tenido esa pesadilla concurrente, su piel fría estaba perlada de sudor, y su cabello negro como una noche sin estrellas, presentaba un estado de desastroso enredo, que le caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, espalda y rostro. Su rostro estaba surcado por calientes lágrimas que no dejaban de caer hasta su mentón y/o cobijas que aun la cubrían.

Otra vez tenía esa pesadilla sobre ese día, estando en el bosque de Luz, solo faltaba poco, un día nada más para volver a su mundo, pero…todo había salido mal, ese maldito pirata había aparecido, intentando destruirla, no había sido lo suficientemente rápida o inteligente como para intuir lo que el futuro le deparaba a su felicidad, no había podido salvarlo, solo…se quedó ahí…con los pies plantados en el suelo, como si hubieran puesto pegamento bajo la suelas de sus zapatos.

-Henry- Otra vez había soñado con él, su corazón aun ennegrecido por la rabia, el odio, el rencor y la impotencia seguía roto…como cada día que pasaba sin el pequeño príncipe. Seguía lleno de ira. No solo por sí misma, sino también por quienes habían ocasionado su trágica muerte. Y por quien no la había evitado.

Se quitó las frazadas de encima. Aun el sol no había salido, eso no le molestaba, desde que había quedado completamente sola, las pesadillas y el insomnio eran algo común en su vivir. Tanto sentimiento de soledad, le había beneficiado en su inteligente creatividad en la tecnología y la magia.

En los últimos años, su reino había crecido a pasos agigantados en el avance tecnológico, gracias a sus ideas revolucionarias y futuristas que ella misma fabricaba. Se creía que en realidad, esos inventos y prototipos que ella creaba en soledad, eran un pequeño pero inútil e inservible reemplazo de quien había perdido.

El sol despuntaba desde hacía minutos en el horizonte, sus sirvientes otra vez suspiraban cansinamente, ya era natural ver que no la encontraban en su cuarto.

Su taller ya repleto de invenciones (casi todas sin uso alguno) se hallaba en plena acción, su cabeza, no queriendo pensar en el dolor, había creado nuevas ideas que hervían en su mente por convertirse en hechos tangibles. Aunque no siempre funciona su creatividad, ya que muchas veces su mente se trababa en un horrible bloqueo.

Estaba concentrada, tan envuelta en sus planos y prototipos que se olvidó que había dejado la barrera desactivada para cualquier ser que quisiera entrar sin ser detectado.

Lo único que sintió antes de saber que no estaba sola, fue ese peculiar y agridulce aroma a una nube de magia.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Del susto que se llevó, la inventora casi hace volar uno de sus últimos inventos por los aires-Podría haberte matado sin que te dieras cuenta, querida hermana-Detrás suya se encontraba una mujer de características señoriales. Sus ojos celestes cielo, tenían un brillo de diversión y sorpresa, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa abierta de dientes blancos, mostraban la clara reacción de burla que tanto la caracterizaba.

Su atuendo era un vestido verde esmeralda, de falda larga (de gaza cristalizada y chiffon) encorsetado a su torso, realzando sus pechos y ocultando su vientre, encima de este traía puesta una chaquetilla a juego de mangas estrechas y largas. Y para terminar estaba calzada con un par de botas de cuero de serpiente de agua, y tacón aguja.

Su cabello largo hasta la cintura, pelirrojo como un amanecer, estaba peinado a un costado de su cabeza en una castada de bucles prolijamente desordenados.

-Creí que siempre activabas la barrera-Desinteresadamente recorría las mesas repartidas en todo el amplio lugar, observando, algunas cosas con disimulada curiosidad, hasta que llegó a un pequeño pedestal de madera cubierto por una vitrina de cristal, dentro de ella había una pequeña manzana roja como la sangre, hecha de pura magia de ángel y lágrimas de sirena -¿Aun estás trabajando en este hechizo de amor verdadero?-con un simple movimiento de su mano la bruja de piel verde, había pasado el pequeño objeto de su caja de vidrio, a su mano izquierda, haciendo rodar el pequeño artilugio entre sus dedos-¿No dices siempre que el amor es debilidad?

-Deja eso donde lo encontraste-Le respondió la inventora sin siquiera darle una mirada de soslayo. Con aburrimiento se quitó los guantes, el delantal y las gafas protectoras que le cubrían la mitad de la cara, se giró sobre sus talones para encarar a quien la había visitado sin ser invitada, elegantemente apoyó su trasero en la mesa de pruebas que tenía detrás de ella y tomó el borde de la misma con ambas manos, para generar un poco más de énfasis en su aburrimiento de ver a su hermana mayor, jugando como una chiquilla, con una de sus creaciones más difíciles-¿A qué se debe tu repentina y sorpresiva aparición?

-¿Acaso la bruja mala del oeste no puede venir a ver a su querida hermanita?-Preguntó la bruja aun con el pequeño artilugio en su mano-Vamos Regina, creí que te alegraría verme.

La Reina del bosque Este, ignorando a su acompañante, pasó a su lado sin siquiera esperar que la siguiera.

-Sabes que cuando estoy en el taller…

-Otra vez soñaste con él ¿Verdad?-Aunque no pareciera, la bruja mala del oeste aún tenía un corazón latente dentro de su pecho, destruido y ennegrecido como el de su hermana menor y aliada, pero aun había un atisbo de la bondad que tuvo en su juventud, y que aún conservaba.

-Pronto se cumplirá el aniversario…y yo sigo sin encontrarlo-Regina del Este, era una mujer bastante peculiar, no solo era una reina devota a sus súbditos, quienes poco la conocían, sino que también era un "angelinor" un ángel negro, un legendario, uno de los primero creados por Lucifer. Con la larga edad de catorce mil años, había visto miles y diferentes mundos, más de lo que cualquier ser vivo hubiera vislumbrado, pero solo una sola cosa la había maravillado tanto en su larga vida, y eso fue su pequeño-Zelena, ya perdí las esperanzas-La bruja mala, solo pudo posar sus manos en los temblorosos hombros de Regina-No sé qué más hacer.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?-El cuerpo del ángel se tensó de golpe-Sé que dijiste que es una locura…pero ella puede saber dónde está y traerlo de vuelta.

-Pero nadie sabe cómo es esa mujer…hay historias de ella…dicen que su título no son solo palabras.

-Igual que el tuyo o el mío, ¿no es así, querida?-la dijo desinteresadamente a la Evil Queen.

Muchos conocían y temían a quien la gente comenzó a llamar "la mujer sanguinaria", sabían que vivía en los Bosques Norte, que tenía una familia, una bella esposa y una hija…pero…nadie sabía de donde había aparecido.

El reino del Norte había estado sin un rey desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que ella llegó, nadie sabía quién era realmente, muy poca gente la había visto, y se decía, que su rostro, era lo último que veían antes de morir, su nombre, por miedo y respeto, viajó por los distintos lugares, pueblos y aldeas de todo el Bosque Encantado, "Evil Swan, la sanguinaria" era como se hacía llamar.

Había aterradoras historias (pero no verificadas) acerca de ella, decían que quien se atreviera a acercarse a su castillo o a su familia sin invitación previa, moría de forma rápida y dolorosa, de manos de esta.

-Escucha Regina, llevas ¿Cuánto tiempo buscando su cuerpo? ¿Tres…cuatro años?-Zelena sabía que estaba poniendo el tacón en la herida, pero también sabía que no podía ver a su Hermana en ese estado, Henry, había sido todo para Regina, y el perderlo, la destruyó a tal punto de casi perder su divinidad por decisión propia, incluso la misma Bruja mala del oeste se había encariñado con ese niño tan encantador una vez conocerlo.

-Cinco años…desde que desapareció.

-Llevas cinco años buscando…mundo tras mundo, has abierto portales al inframundo más veces que el mismísimo Hades y ni siquiera has hallado un mísero mechón de cabello de su secuestrador-Cuanto más hablaba, más cambiaba el ángel, su cabello se volvía plateado, sus ojos, se volvían blancos como la nieve, sus alas surgían majestuosas del tamaño de su mismo cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre Zelena, tomándola por el cuello, y estampándola contra el muro.

-Lárgate de mi hogar, si no quieres que te asesine como lo hice con muchos como tú-Zelena, sabiendo que no era su hermanita quien hablaba, sino su dolor, solo movió su mano y desapareció en una nube de humo verde musgo. Dejando la mano de Regina, que había estado anteriormente en el cuello de su hermana, vacía.

Una vez sola, la Evil Queen, se dirigió a su poblada biblioteca, y comenzó a buscar lo que acallaría sus dudas. Horas y horas buscando entre maginas y páginas de libros de historia, hasta que por fin lo encontró, ese pesado tomo de "personajes de leyenda". En las primeras hojas solo mostraban las historias de los grandes magos Merlín y Morgana, y sus vidas acontecidas antes de que se creara el Bosque Encantado.

En las últimas y amarillentas páginas fue que la encontró, una mujer, de rasgos frio y calculadores, su imagen era realmente bella, pero por su mirada retadora a su dibujante…o a quien osó pintarla y salir vivo de esa experiencia, se veía sumamente peligrosa. Su rostro, carente de toda expresión, mostraba unos ojos verdes azulinos, tan fríos como témpanos de hielo, nariz respingada y perfectamente triangular, y unos finos rojos labios. Su piel pálida, blanca, lechosa, no tenía una sola imperfección, su cabello rubio trigueño, casi blanquecino era lacio, largo hasta la cintura y por lo que podía ver le caía en una perfecta cortina a sus espaldas.

La imagen, aunque un poco antigua, mostraba a una joven de tal vez de veinticinco años de edad, vestida con un atuendo principesco de corsé de escote medio bajo, y una falda vaporosa de al parecer seda y encaje, ambos de olor negro, liso y sencillo.

En el pie de la misma pintura, se podía leer el nombre de la joven, "Emma Swan" "reina del bosque Norte", detrás de su imagen estaban sus datos, pero casi todas sus características, rezaban la palabra "desconocido" nadie sabía su edad, o su procedencia, su familia, nada, no había nada concreto sobre ella. Solo un dato mostraba una pequeña luz en esa inmensa bruma de oscuridad, su raza: vampiro. No era posible, ella no podía ayudarla, eran enemigos naturales…sin contar con que…creía que solo quedaba un sobreviviente de los seres chupasangre, y por sus rasgos no podía ser ella, lo sabría a ciencia cierta.

-Así que ahora hay dos últimos vampiros en la faz de la tierra-Arrancó con cuidado la hoja de la imagen finamente dibujada y como si fuese un ser vivo de carne y hueso la encaró a la altura de sus ojos-Y tú serás quien lo traiga de vuelta a mí, quieras o no, "Emma Swan"-Le gustaba como se sentía el nombre de esa desconocida, bailado por su lengua.

Por otro lado, en el casi escondido castillo del Bosque Norte, una mujer de ojos fríos, sonreía burlescamente, viendo a una ventana.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido, un pequeño cuervo, intentando desafiarme-su risa malévola y sínica se escuchaba en cada rincón del castillo, divertida de la visión que acababa de tener, sobre su cercano futuro.

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES, SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES HASTA LA PROXIMA, SU AMIGA EVIL ANJELICKE.**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARLE TAMBIEN EN MP A DCROMEROR, YA QUE ELLA ES LA QUE IDEÓ ESTA HISTORIA...YO SOLO PONGO MI GRANITO DE ARENA.**


	3. Chapter 2

**ESTO ES INAUDITO ¿EN SERIO ESTAMOS CORRIENDO POR EL BOSQUE? ¿SI LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VINIMOS NO HABÍA UN ALMA QUE NOS ASECHARA. DCROMEROR Y YO HEMOS ESTADO ESCAPANDO DE ESA CRIATURA ABOMINABLE Y PELUDA...CUANDO DE REPENTE PODEMOS ESCUCHAR COMO NOS PISA LOS TALONES, SUS JADEOS SE ESCUCHAN MAS Y MAS CERCA...CUANDO DE REPENTE, NOS SALTA ENCIMA.**

 **UN TORPE DALMATA ADULTO NOS SALTÓ ENCIMA HACIENDO QUE CAYÉRAMOS AL LODOSO SUELO, SOLO LADRA DOS VECES Y MUEVE SU COLA ALEGREMENTE.**

 **-TE DIJE QUE NO TRAJERAS CONTIGO LA CARNE SECA-LE DIGO A MI ACOMPAÑANTE, INTENTANDO QUITÁRMELA DE ENCIMA CON EL PERRO QUE NOS MANTIENE EN EL SUELO.**

 **-SOLO CÁLLATE-DE REPENTE SIENTO COMO EL PERRO ME QUITA EL BOLSO DE LAS MANOS Y SALE CORRIENDO AL INTERIOR DEL BOSQUE...JUNTO CON EL PAQUETE DE CARNE SECA QUE TRAÍA DCROMEROR-DÉJAME ADIVINAR...AHÍ DENTRO ESTABA EL CAPITULO-ME DICE ELLA MIENTRAS SE SACUDE LA ROPA.**

 **-ES UN ERROR QUE A CUALQUIERA LE PUEDE PASAR.**

 **-PERO EN ESTA OCASIÓN SOLO TE PASÓ A TI-ME DEPRIMO UN POCO POR MI TORPEZA, ESCUCHO QUE SUSPIRA, PARA LUEGO BESARME DE SORPRESA, COMO LA OTRA VEZ-LINDO SONROJO-AVERGONZADA SOLO VOLTEO LA MIRADA MIENTRAS ESCUCHO COMO SE RÍE.**

 **APARECEMOS EN MI HABITACIÓN Y ELLA ABRE UN PORTAL HACIA SU CASA.**

 **-NOS VEREMOS LA PRÓXIMA, E-VIL-HACE BAILAR MI NOMBRE ENTRE SUS DIENTES MIENTRAS SONRÍE, YO LE DEVUELVO LA SONRISA ALGO ATONTADA, PARA LUEGO VERLA DESAPARECER**

CAPITULO 2:

EMMA SWAN

Si algo sabia Emma Swan, era que no podía confiar en casi nadie, mucho menos en los angelinor, negros o blancos daba lo mismo, esa raza había sido la encargada de destruir a sus seres queridos…lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior, sus padres, sus hermanos, no les habían dado ni siquiera la oportunidad de siquiera luchar por sus vidas, pero tampoco olvidaba quien la había salvado, un ángel negro, de mirada fría y atormentada, cabellera tan larga y negra como la noche misma.

No entendía aun por qué ellos murieron mientras ella había sobrevivido a la masacre que esos malditos seres causaron en su hogar; mucho menos comprendía, luego de tantos años, porque esa misma mujer, la había dejado vivir.

FLASH BACK

Su cumpleaños número dos mil era una celebración única, ya casi no quedaban vampiros, al ser ella uno de los últimos y la más joven, se convertía en un acontecimiento de gran despliegue y celebración. Solo quedaban su familia, la princesa perdida y ella, se decía que la gran guerra contra el ángel Gabriel había causado la extinción de casi todos, cayeron tantos grandes guerreros incluyendo a los reyes supremos, los primeros en ser creados.

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, su madre había cazado solo para ella, una hermosa gacela albina, para que su padre pudiera extraer la sangre del animal con meticuloso cuidado, así luego ponerla en un recipiente sagrado. Era un ritual ya conocido que había pasado de generación en generación, de hijo mayor a menor cuando cumplieran la edad exacta de dos milenios y esa ocasión era su turno, la gacela albina no era un animal común y corriente, su sangre tenía la propiedad de despertar los poderes dormidos de quienes la bebían; aunque Emma, tenía grandes habilidades, aún no había descubierto cuales eran sus atributos.

-¿Estás emocionada Emma?-Le preguntó su hermano mayor Bealfire, acariciando su rubio cabello.

-Claro que lo está, ha esperado por esto toda su vida-Le respondió, abrazándole desde atrás, su otro hermano Gideon, para luego levantarla en su hombro como un saco de papas. La escena era realmente tierna, los tres hermanos riéndose entre ellos como niños pequeños, acompañados de sus padres quienes miraban a sus hijos con una sonrisa cálida plasmadas en sus rostros, pero ese hermoso momento, se volvería una pesadilla para toda la familia.

Una vez Emma bebió la dulce sangre de la gacela, sintió como algo en su interior se expandía por todo su cuerpo, un embriagador calor y euforia se desataban en su pecho, viajando por sus extremidades, hasta que sintió un ligero chispazo en los dedos de sus manos.

-Y bien Emma ¿Cómo te sientes?-Su madre había visto pequeñas líneas de luz blanca salir de la punta de los dedos de su hija.

-Algo rara, pero bien-Su padre y su madre la abrazaron, sonriendo por su pequeña que se convertía en mujer.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con el festejo, algo se escuchó detrás de ellos, eran unas pisadas algo ligeras, que hacían sentirse en estado de amenaza a los mayores, sabían que lo que se aproximaba, no era un vampiro, sino una entidad demasiado peligrosa. De la profundidad del bosque un hombre de piel pálida, cabello corto y rubio, de ojos celestes, pero tan vacíos que parecían de hielo puro, en su rostro estaba plasmada una pequeña sonrisa algo extraña para quienes la veían.

-Vaya, que hermosa celebración tenemos aquí- Bealfire sin decir nada, ocultó a su hermana menor detrás de su cuerpo-¿Llego en un momento inoportuno?- Dijo con sorna el inesperado visitante.

-Gabriel…- Fue el susurro que se escuchó de los labios del padre.

Emma quedó sorprendida, había escuchado historias sobre el mismísimo ángel corrupto que había desatado la gran guerra del inframundo; historias que le helaban la sangre incluso hasta el más fuerte y valiente de todos los guerreros. Sin esperar nada, Emma vio como ese ángel se abalanzaba sobre su hermano en un intento de quitarlo de su camino.

-Solo vengo por lo que me pertenece-Dijo el ángel de una forma cínicamente amable, mientras intentaba clavar una daga en el pecho de quien estaba forcejeando con él-Entréguenmela, y los dejaré tranquilos- Decía con burla el ángel.

-¡Gideon, llévatela!-El padre grito con dolor, sabía que iba a suceder… no se volverían a ver. El hermano mayor de la joven la tomó en brazos a una velocidad alucinante, sin mirar atrás entró en la casa, con prisas abrió una compuertilla oculta en el piso de la cocina debajo de una alfombra antigua y la depositó ahí.

-Gid… ¿Qué está sucediendo?-Emma no entendía nada, atinaba apenas a preguntar, pero solo podía ver el terror en los ojos de su hermano aunado a unas lágrimas cristalinas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Él solo se limitó a besar la frente de su niña y entregarle su preciado collar familiar.

-Pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches, no salgas, no te muevas, no hagas ningún ruido- Le decía Gideon mientras le colocaba el collar, sacó una pequeña navaja de su bota izquierda y se la deposito en las manos de su hermanita

-Te quiero Ems-Fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la compuertilla pesadamente.

A pesar de querer desobedecer a su hermano y tirar la puerta que la separaba de su familia, su cuerpo había quedado completamente paralizado, su olfato le advirtió, tardíamente que ese collar que le había colocado su hermano traía dentro una aguja del padre tiempo, debía haberlo sabido, ahora solo le quedaba estar ahí, esperando con rabia, con dolor a que todo fuese solo una pesadilla, que podría despertarse en cualquier momento.

Los minutos se detuvieron, Emma en ese pequeño y reducido espacio, quedó completamente bloqueada de sus sentidos, no podía ver, oler, sentir u oír nada de lo que estaba pasando afuera, la espera estaba desesperándola…hasta que comenzó a recobrar la audición, no sabía cuánto había pasado, pero escuchó el característico crujir de la madera, que le decía que alguien estaba caminando, justo encima de donde ella se encontraba, de repente, el ruido cesó, las dudas la asaltaban, cuando de pronto la luz se filtró por las tablillas, podía ver de nuevo, alguien había quitado la alfombra que cubría su escondite.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?-La voz de una mujer, de tal vez treinta años de edad, se oyó en la residencia.

-Esto huele a Gabriel por todas partes-Al parecer, venia acompañada, la voz de otra mujer se hacía presente en la estancia.

La luz del exterior que comenzó a llegarle cuando abrieron la compuertilla, casi segó a la pobre vampira que aún se encontraba detenida en su escondrijo, lo único que pudo ver con claridad en su encandilamiento, fue un par de ojos castaños oscuros clavándole la mirada, detrás de un extraño antifaz de acero.

-Zelena, hay una sobreviviente-Emma podía decir a ciencia que la mujer que estaba tendiéndole la mano a cierta era un ángel, su dulce aroma a canela la delataba, aunque también había otro aroma que le acompañaba, el claro olor a pasto y rocío.

-¿Estás herida?-La angelinor, mirando fijamente a La joven vampira, entendió que no podía responderle, no podía moverse, lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí, quieta como estatua.

Los dos ángeles pudieron ver que la joven tenía algo que le parecía familiar alrededor de su cuello; cuando la mujer de cabello negro intentó tocarlo, su acompañante la detuvo, tomando su muñeca antes de que tocara ese brillante objeto.

-Regina…mira el brillo del collar-Decía la otra ángel de cabello rojo como el fuego, en efecto ese relicario poseía una extraña y débil luz azulada.

-Sabes lo que significa, ¿Verdad?-Volvía a mencionar la pelirroja-Pareciera que la inmovilizaron con una aguja de tiempo, hay que sacarla de aquí a la sala-

-¿Para qué, para que vea como están las cosas afuera?–Menciono con rudeza Regina-Hay que llevarla con el antiguo consejo, allí la protegerán.

-¿Por qué no simplemente la dejas aquí? Regina, esa muchacha es un vampiro-Dijo con asco Zelena.

Regina sin escuchar a su hermana, se quitó el antifaz que le cubría la mitad superior de su rostro, dejando ver una mirada completamente blanquecina sin pupilas, que se clavó en la única sobreviviente de la familia Swan. Lo último que la rubia vio antes de que su entorno se volviera negro por completo, fue una cálida sonrisa de esa, quien sería su salvadora.

Cuando volvió en sí, había descubierto que estaba en un viejo castillo olvidado, rodeada de cuatro personas, a quienes no conocía, eran los miembros del consejo de magia: Rumpelstiltskin "El oscuro", Maléfica "Reina de los dragones", Úrsula "Bruja de los mares y océanos" y por ultimo Cruela De Vil "Domadora de bestias".

Había sido llevada a ese lugar protegido, como el último vampiro de su clan. Fue allí donde conoció también a quien sería su esposa en su reino y madre de su única hija, Lily, hija de Maléfica. Fue entrenada, por ellos cuatro en el arte de la magia, en el desarrollo de sus habilidades, fortalecidas por la sangre de gacela que había bebido.

A pesar de haberse convertido en una poderosa reina y vampira, jamás se recuperó de ese fatídico día, convirtiéndola en una mujer de carácter frio, desconfiado y soberbio.

FIN DE FLASH BACK.

Pudo saber que tenía visitas, no solo por el temblequeo de su barrera, sino también por ese aroma…que le parecía tan familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

-Madre-Se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa palabra, para ver a una jovencita que a simple vista se parecía casi en su totalidad a ella, salvo por el cabello lacio y castaño que le caía en cortina sobre la espalda y sus ojos castaños, llenos de brillo y travesura, nada parecidos a los suyos.

-Nerissa ¿no deberías estar en tus clases?-Dijo Emma con cierto fastidio.

-Pero madre alguien traspasó la barrera-La reina, solo se limitó a asentir y a despedir a su hija con un ademán de su mano.

-Vuelve a tus clases, tu madre debe estar buscándote-Le dijo como última orden, dándole la espalda a su hija y tomando su espada se dirigió a los jardines delanteros, desde donde podía percibir ese aroma acanelado que estaba muy guardado en su subconsciente, pero que aún no lograba identificar, dispuesta a asesinar a quien hubiera osado entrar en sus tierras sin ser invitado.

Las dos desconocidas, desprendían un claro olor a Angelinor, esos despreciables seres, solo estaban ahí, paradas en el centro de su jardín, viendo los alrededores, de espaldas a ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emma desenvainó su espada, creó una bola de rayos con su mano libre y se precipitó a atacar a una de ellas. No medito que su adversaria, era mucho más rápida que ella y que además había sentido su presencia ni bien se acercaba; Regina bloqueo su ataque con otra espada, una que Emma no vio de donde salió, el acero contra acero, cuando las miradas se cruzaron, ambas quedaron atónitas, heladas de la impresión pero firmes en su posición, verde contra blanco (pero esta vez se veían claramente las pupilas).

Regina logró alejar con un mandoblazo a su atacante, no podía ser ella.

Emma, de un salto hacia atrás se alejó de quien tenía planeado matar, reconocía ese aroma y ahora que veía su rostro, recordaba perfectamente quien era esa mujer.

-Tú-Se dijeron mutuamente, sorprendidas.

 **BUENOS MIS QUERIDOS FICCIONEROS, AQUÍ DCROMEROR Y YO LES TRAJIMOS UN NUEVO CAPITULO, AVISANDO QUE COMENZAREMOS A PUBLICAR NUEVOS CAPS LUNES Y JUEVES.**

 **ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A NOSOTROS NOS HA GUSTADO ESCRIBIRLO PARA USTEDES.**

 **NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIÓ, SI LES GUSTÓ, SI NO. LES PROMETEMOS QUE RESPONDEREMOS PÚBLICAMENTE A SUS DUDAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

 **Y CASI SE ME OLVIDA, NO SE OLVIDEN DE PASAR POR EL PERFIL DE DCROMEROR PARA DEJARLE UN COMENTARIO EN PRIVADO A ELLA TAMBIÉN DE QUE LES PARECIÓ, YA QUE ELLA TRABAJA EN CONJUNTO CONMIGO.**

 **Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, NOS DESPEDIMOS HASTA EL LUNES, QUE SUBIREMOS EL CAP 3 ¿QUE CREEN QUE SUCEDERÁ? ¿EMMA QUERRÁ TENER ALGO QUE VER VER CON REGINA? ¿REGINA DEJARÁ SU ORGULLO DE LADO PARA PEDIRLE AYUDA A EMMA? LO DESCUBRIRÁN MUY PRONTO**


	4. Chapter 3

**¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUÍ SUS AMIGAS EVIL ANJELICKE Y DCROMEROR, TRAYÉNDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.**

 **PRIMERO QUE NADA, QUEREMOS PEDIRLES ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE NOS DISCULPEN, SABEMOS QUE TENEMOS DOS DÍAS DE RETRASO, PERO TUVIMOS UNOS PEQUEÑÍSIMOS PROBLEMITAS** **TÉCNICOS. PERO BUENO, MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA ¿NO?**

 **TAMBIÉN LES QUEREMOS AGRADECER DE MIL AMORES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS, SIGUEN Y COMENTAN EL FIC, NO SABEN LO FELICES QUE NOS HACEN VER QUE LES GUSTA Y QUIEREN QUE LO SIGAMOS.**

 **Y AQUÍ VAN LAS RESPUESTAS DE LOS QUE COMENTARON EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES (PORQUE NO RESPONDÍ A LOS QUE PUSIERON REVIEWS EN EL CAP. 1):**

 **CCMLectoraEscritora: esperamos que este capitulo alcance tus expectativas y deseos.**

 **Kykyo-chan: espero que te guste como te han gustado los anteriores.**

 **y ¿en serio? ¿dcromeror? claro que se ve interesante, lo estamos escribiendo juntas.**

 **HABÍAN PASADO YA LOS DÍAS ESTIPULADOS PARA SUBIR EL CAPITULO, NOS QUEDABAN POCAS HORAS… MEJOR DICHO NOS QUEDABAN MINUTOS, EVIL YA NO PODÍA DE LOS NERVIOS, SI NO SE MORDÍA LAS UÑAS ES PORQUE LAS TENIA OCUPADAS EN LA COMPUTADORA TERMINANDO DE ESCRIBIR LAS IDEAS, CLARO TUVE QUE LLEVARLA A UNA PEQUEÑA HABITACIÓN CERRADA A PRUEBA DE TODO… NADA COMO UN BUNKER.**

 **-EVIL APÚRATE, HEMOS TENIDO DÍAS PARA HACER ESTO, PFFF ACELERA QUERIDA- LE DIGO MIENTRAS RODEO LA MESA Y ME ACERCO A ELLA.**

 **-SI NO DEJAS DE AMENAZARME NO PUEDO CONCENTRARME LO SUFICIENTE PARA TERMINARLO- ME DICE MIENTRAS TIEMBLA AL SENTIRME CERCA. RODEANDO LA MESA ME ENCAMINO HACIA EL RADAR QUE TENGO, PARA DETECTAR SI ALGÚN FICTIONERO NOS HA SEGUIDO- SIGUES CON ESE APARATITO- ME DICE, MIENTRAS VEO SUS MANOS SEGUIR EN LA COMPUTADORA, YENDO LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDE.**

 **-CLARO ¿O QUIERES QUE NOS VEAMOS RODEADAS DE GENTE QUE QUIERE NUESTRAS CABEZAS POR LA DEMORA?- LE DIGO, VIENDO SI HABÍA ALGÚN SEGUIDOR CERCA- RECUERDA QUE SOY LO MÁXIMO CON LA ESPADA, PERO NO COMO PARA SALVARNOS A LAS DOS SI VIENEN MAS DE 5. HABÍAN PASADO UNOS 5 MINUTOS EN SILENCIO, CUANDO DE REPENTE ME SOBRESALTO AL VER QUE MI RADAR PRESENTA 10 PUNTOS- EVIL ES AHORA O NUNCA, LA GENTE ESTA DEMASIADO CERCA- LE DIGO CON PREOCUPACIÓN, PARA QUE CUELGUE YA EL CAPITULO.**

 **-PFFFF, LISTO, YA LO TENGO- ME DICE CON UNA GRAN SONRISA EN LA CARA.**

 **-PERFECTO, DÉJALO COLGADO AHÍ EN ESA PARED, MIENTRAS CREO LOS PORTALES PARA QUE NOS PODAMOS IR CADA UNA A NUESTRAS CASAS- LA VEO ALEJARSE, DEJANDO EL CAPITULO DONDE LE INDIQUE.**

 **-LISTO, VAMONOS YA, QUE TU TONTO APARATITO DICE QUE ESTÁN A 1 MINUTO DE LLEGAR- SE ACERCA A SU PORTAL PARA IRSE. CUANDO ESTA POR ENTRAR A SU CAMINO A CASA, LA JALO DEL BRAZO, LA ACERCÓ MUCHO A MI.**

 **-LA PRÓXIMA QUE ME TENGAS EN ESTÁS, TE COSTARÁ… Y MUCHO- LE DOY UN BESO RÁPIDO, LA SUELTO Y VOY ENTRANDO A MI PORTAL, RIENDO CON FUERZA.**

 **-DEMONIOS, LO HIZO OTRA VEZ- CAMINA, ENTRANDO A SU PORTAL, SACUDIENDO LA CABEZA Y CON UNA LIGERA SONRISA.**

CAPITULO 3

CONFLICTO DE ALIANZA

Emma salió de prisa de su asombro, recordando que esa mujer, prácticamente la había secuestrado para llevarla a un lugar desconocido, esa maldita angelinor no se había siquiera dignado a dirigirle la palabra, tan solo la había noqueado con ese maldito ojo blanco, para luego dejarla a su suerte con ese consejo que de nada conocía, marchándose sin mirar atrás, simplemente se había ido, la dejo ahí sin explicación alguna, como si solo fuese un molesto e inútil estorbo.

La reina vampira estaba realmente furiosa, ninguno de sus ataques parecía funcionar. No importaba cuanto se esforzara Emma, cada movimiento, cada estocada, cada mandoblazo, era esquivado y bloqueado por ese maldito cuervo, la misma que la miraba con desprecio, arrogancia, como si no fuera más que un insignificante insecto.

El ángel, sorprendida de igual manera por haber reconocido a su adversaria, claro que la sorpresa dio paso rápido a la cólera, estaba bastante molesta con la actitud de la vampira, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla impertinente a querer atacarla? Esa niña no era rival para sus avanzadas habilidades, era demasiado predecible y muy lenta para su ojo infernal.

Antes de que Emma pudiera dar él que pensó sería un acertado golpe contra la cabeza de su adversaria, sintió como una honda de magia bastante agresiva la aventaba por el aire, haciendo que impactara de espaldas, contra uno de los árboles que estaba en su jardín.

-¿Ya terminaron con sus jueguitos?- Zelena mencionaba, molesta por el tiempo que, a sentir de ella, perdían en estas tonterías de peleas.

Emma se levantó con dificultad, mantenía su espada aferrada a ella, aquel ataque la había agarrado con la guardia baja y al parecer a su adversaria también, ya que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella.

Entre el angelinor de cabello negro y la vampira, estaba parada una mujer de alas negras azabache, con el cabello, largo hasta la espalda, en bucles, de un bello pelirrojo, ojos azules profundos, de mirada algo altanera pero a la vez aburrida, como si hubiera predicho que ese encontronazo iba a suceder.

-Veo que has crecido, pequeño colmillitos-Si algo caracterizaba a la pelirroja, era ese humor mordaz y altanero. En un aviso de amenaza, la reina rubia le mostró sus colmillos a todo lo largo que eran-Vamos, pequeña, venimos en son de paz- Con la paciencia de quien cuida a niños pequeños, volvía a hablar Zelena.

-Pues díselo a ella- Le espetó Emma de forma agresiva, señalando al angelinor, que ahora que se daba cuenta, había enfundando su espada a la cintura y estaba ya dándole la espalda a punto de irse, pues comenzaba a desplegar sus alas y aunque lo negará en voz alta, le gustaban más que las de Zelena.

Antes de que pudiera desplegar por completo sus alas y alzar vuelo, su hermana la detuvo por el brazo

-Regina, contrólate, vinimos para buscar su ayuda- El ángel de cabellos negros en un acto de desdén, solo viró los ojos, dirigiendo por sobre el hombro una mirada furibunda a la joven que milenios atrás, había sido una jovencita asustadiza.

-¿Y en qué me puede ayudar alguien que cree poder atacarme, cuando ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya la había sentido?-Decía Regina con todo el desprecio del que podía ser capaz en ese momento.

Zelena solo se limitó a apretar un poco más el brazo de su hermana, mientras le susurra en el oído, olvidándose que estaban siendo escuchadas.

-Ella puede…solo ella sabe dónde está.

Regina desvió la mirada enojada por esa desventaja, molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz ella misma de hacer que él vuelva; sabía que si no se controlaba podría estropear su oportunidad de tenerlo a su lado, por ello dejó que Zelena fuera la voz cantante.

-Reina Emma, hemos venido en busca de tu ayuda, mi hermana está buscando un objeto muy valioso, es muy importante que tú puedas guiarnos-Zelena sabía que estaban poniendo el pie en la trampa, pero ya no tenían ningún has bajo la manga y por ver sonreír nuevamente a Regina haría lo necesario.

La vampira, se cruzó de brazos en un gesto arrogante.

-¿Y qué es eso que tan desesperadamente buscan dos angelinor para acudir a mí?

Zelena le clavó la mirada a Regina, pidiendo un mudo permiso, recibiendo solo un ligero gesto negativo con la cabeza como toda respuesta, una muda orden, que sabía obtendría.

-No puedo decírtelo, pero sé que está en un reino maldito, del que sabemos que solo tú conoces el sendero.

La rubia solo se echó a reír descaradamente ante la sorpresa de ambas hermanas.

-Yo jamás ayudaría a gente de su raza-Inmediatamente de decir esas palabras, se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, ya que el ángel de cabello negro se soltó del agarre de su hermana, sus ojos se volvieron blancos otra vez, sus alas negras azabaches crecieron desplegándose en su totalidad, haciendo que su portadora se transportara en micras de segundos a centímetros del rostro de su rival.

-¿Mi raza?-Preguntó enfurecida-Fue tu estúpida especie la que arruinó todo-Regina dándose cuenta de lo que había mencionado, y antes de decir otra cosa que la pusiera en evidencia, se quedó en silencio, volviendo a guardar sus alas y regresar sus ojos al castaño habitual.

A pesar de lo visto, Emma aún estaba furiosa por esa molesta intromisión en sus tierras, con ganas de molestar un poco más a las intrusas inoportunas, volvió a atacar con palabras acidas hacia la reina del Bosque Del Este.

-Como sea-Dijo en tono aburrido-Tu raza no tiene nada que valga la pena ser salvado y seguramente tú no tengas nada valioso en tu vida.

Otro magnánimo error en su contra, sin pensarlo dos veces, Regina retomaba las alas extendidas y los ojos blancos en totalidad (muestra del uso de una fuerza mayor), se acercó a la rubia tan rápido que está apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que había pasado, la estampó contra el ancestral árbol que la rubia tanto cuidaba, tomándola del cuello, le susurró al oído.

-El objeto que busco, me ayudará a encontrar algo que vale mucho más que mil vidas tuyas-Emma y Regina pudieron sentir esa extraña tensión creciendo en torno a ellas.

Emma aunque aún mantenía su afán de no perder, de no mostrarse ni asustada ni débil, también era lo suficiente inteligente para ver que el enfado del ángel mostraba la importancia del asunto. Se pegó al oído de su captora, y en una respuesta susurrante del mismo tono, le preguntó.

-Lo que sea que estás buscando, lo que sea que quieras, ¿Si te ayudo? ¿Qué gano yo?

Analizando las palabras de la rubia, Regina decidió jugar también a ese juego, la soltó de sopetón, haciendo que está cayera de pie al suelo como un gato. Si iban a iniciar esa partida, dejaría sus alas en todo esplendor, pero usuaria sus ojos cafés para distraer, con una sonrisa de desprecio, le soltó.

-Se ve que eres aprendiz del duende codicioso.

Emma apoyada en su querido árbol, guardando con calma su espada en la cintura, cruzándose de brazos, solo le respondió con una sonrisa de lado -Mi precio no es tan costoso como crees- Comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, sin siquiera lanzarle una mísera mirada a quien tenía en frente, esperando-Solo te diré que es algo que ustedes, cuervos, pueden conseguir muy fácilmente, pero no te lo diré ahora…todo a su debido tiempo "Majestad".

Regina asintió ante las palabras de la criatura bebedora de sangre, pero con su natural desconfianza no pudo evitar decir.

-Necesito que hagamos un pacto de sangre.

Emma quedó impactada ante el ángel, hacía años que no hacia uno (pacto siempre hecho entre gente con poder y por tanto gente capaz de engañarte), el último que realizó…no había salido nada bien. Aunque para variar su orgullo no la dejaba pensar, con el objetivo de no dejarse ver con estúpidas dudas, que solo la harían ver débil, además claro de la desconfianza hacia su enemiga natural, asintió.

Sin más dudas, se realizaron un corte limpio en la palma de la mano derecha, unieron sus manos con la muñeca de la otra, mientras diferentes ondas de magia color dorado y violeta comenzaron a salir de sus cuerpos. Iban recitando el conjuro, en el que cada parte se comprometía a entregar lo acordado, mencionando las consecuencias de romper el pacto, cuando estaban por terminar de recitar el último verso del hechizo, un fuerte grito las sobresaltó.

-¡Que está sucediendo aquí!-Emma, sintió la voz resonar entre los árboles, no era nada bueno, había reconocido a la dueña de la voz, Lily, una mujer temperamental, sumamente celosa y además dragón, no presagiaba buen augurio.

-No se distraigan y terminen con eso de una vez-Gracias a la magia propia del hechizo que protegió la burbuja donde se hallaban las dos, las fuertes palabras que les dijo Zelena haciendo que ambas retomaran los versos finales del hechizo y de paso esta decir, la onda de detención mágica emanada de la pelirroja hacia Lily, que evito que está ultima se transformara completamente en dragón, pudo continuarse con el hechizo.

Las palabras finales del hechizo fueron dichas, comenzando poco a poco a dibujarse el tatuaje de un brazalete dorado alrededor de cada muñeca, los brazos de ambas no podían soltarse hasta que terminará de aparecer el tatuaje .

Regina con el fastidio dibujado en el rostro por la interrupción, hizo el hincapié.

-Si sabes que tu mujercita no irá con nosotras ¿verdad?-Unidas aún, a la vez que miraba el tatuaje ya casi completo-Estropearía todo.

-¡Ya terminen con ese condenado hechizo!-Gritaba Zelena, ya harta de tener que controlar la cólera de la mujer dragón.

Cuando el brillo en los brazaletes tatuados se acentuó, evidenciando que el hechizo se había completado, Emma se pudo soltar por fin y en un arrebato de la rebeldía que aún le quedaba le respondió a Regina.

-Yo no sigo órdenes tuyas-Desviando la mirada a Lily que intentaba mal que bien calmarse, se dirigió nuevamente al ángel-Ya veré que es lo mejor.

Emma se acercó a Lily, para calmar la situación, pero nada más tenerla cerca comenzaron a discutir por la presencia de aquellas dos mujeres, sin percatarse que su adolescente hija había salido del castillo, curiosa de ver que era todo ese alboroto que se escuchaba en cada rincón del palacio.

Nerissa, dirigió su mirada al ángel negro de alas extendidas, entre más la veía, más se sentía atraída hacia ella, casi sin darse cuenta, la chica se había acercado demasiado a Regina, embelesada por ver una criatura tan preciosa, una que jamás había visto en su vida, sin contener sus impulsos, le tocó delicadamente el contorno de su ala izquierda.

La reina del Bosque del Este, fastidiada por la discusión de colmillos con la dragona estaba alistándose para irse, cuando se percató de la presencia de un híbrido que caminaba hacia ellas, no pudo evitar notar como caminaba la adolescente, vio con diversión como la joven la veía fijamente mientras se iba acercando, la escena le causaba gracia por ello dejo que se acercará tanto, hasta el punto de dejarla tocar una de sus alas, en ese momento decidió disfrazar su tono voz con lujuria, en una mezcla de burla hacia sus madres y lección a la joven, le sonrió socarronamente y le espetó.

-Pequeña vampira ¿Nadie te dijo que tocar a los demás sin su permiso puede tener consecuencias?

Nerissa, despertando de su ensimismamiento se sonrojó, distanciándose de Regina con un par de pasos hacia atrás y con la cabeza gacha.

–Yo… no… lo siento, no debí.

Emma, que en cuanto se dio cuenta de que hacia su hija, al ver esa escena, no se contuvo nuevamente, volvió a tomar su espada y se lanzó en dirección al cuello de Regina, quien ya intuyendo que iba a suceder eso (la bromita con la hija no iba sino a causar eso), le indicó a su hermana con un gesto de la cabeza, que ya era hora de irse; las alas de ambas se extendieron a todo lo amplio que eran, creando además un campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

Lily, furibunda, al ver que ese cuervo no solo había tenido la osadía de haber tocado a su esposa, sino que también había coqueteado con su pequeña, se abalanzó al mismo tiempo que Emma, con la diferencia de que la vampira pudo, por el combate previo, ver el campo de fuerza creado por las alas, frenando su embestida a tiempo, no obstante, la dragona al ser más impulsiva no corrió con la misma suerte, impactando de lleno contra esa barrera casi invisible.

Nerissa y Emma solo pudieron hacer gestos de dolor al escuchar como la hija de Maléfica volaba varios metros hacia atrás, chocando fuertemente contra el suelo y quedando totalmente fuera de combate.

-Eso le va a dejar marca permanente-Dijo Emma acercándose a su esposa.

Queriendo evitarse más vergüenzas y poniendo los ojos en blanco, Nerissa se cruza de brazos, haciendo desaparecer en una nube de humo plateado a su madre desmayada, que seguramente la transportaría a su habitación.

-Siempre lo mismo con mamá-Dijo de mala gana.

Regina no podía evitar sonreír con diversión por la situación, la broma había salido mejor de lo esperado. Los dos ángeles aun levitando sobre las cabezas de las vampiras estaban a punto de irse, cuando Regina le comunicó a Emma.

-En dos días nos veremos, en el claro donde limitan nuestros reinos… y por lucifer no llegues tarde-Y sin decir más desaparecieron, dejando una estela de magia y aroma acanelado.

Emma asintió algo sorprendida de que conociera ese lugar tan remoto y escondido, pero aún más conmocionada, porque ese olor seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, la primera vez que la vio lo sintió y como hoy no lograba recordar donde lo había percibido antes, no entendía porque sentía que tenía que ver con su pasado, pero cual parte, solo le venían nubes negras a la memoria… odiaba sentir tantas dudas.


	5. Chapter 4

¿QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS? AQUI SUS AMIGAS EVIL ANJELICKE Y DCROMEROR, TRAYÉNDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.  
QUEREMOS AGRADECERLES DE MIL AMORES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y COMENTAN ESTE FIC, NO SABEN LO FELICES QUE NOS HACEN VER A CUANTA GENTE LE GUSTA Y QUIERE QUE CONTINUEMOS.  
TAMBIEN NOS QUEREMOS DISCULPAR...OTRA VEZ POR RETRASARNOS EN LA FECHA ESTIPULADA, PERO BUENO, YA SABEN LO QUE DICEN, MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA.  
POR OTRA PARTE, QUEREMOS PEDIRLES ENCARECIDAMENTE QUE COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAP Y SI QUIEREN QUE MAS DILACIÓN AQUI LES TRAEMOS LAS RESPUESTAS DE QUIENES COMENTARON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

CCMLectoraEscritora: sabemos que estamos advertidas y que ya nos comenzaste a rastrear, pero aflojale con la paranoia.  
kykyo-chan: espero que este cap te guste tanto como nos ha gustado a nosotros escribirlo.

 **ESTO ES EL COLMO DE LOS COLMOS, "ES UNA GRAN AMIGA" SI, AMIGA MI COMPUTADORA, PERO ESA MUJER, ES ENGENDRO DEL DIABLO…SI ES CIERTO QUE ESTAMOS ATRASADAS CON LA FECHA LIMITE…Y SI…SABEMOS QUE NOS ADVIRTIÓ QUE NOS ESTABA RASTREANDO, PERO EN MI DEFENZA…CREÍ QUE ERA UNA BROMA PARA ASUSTARNOS.**

 **-¿TENIAS QUE HACERLA ENOJAR?-ME PREGUNTA DCROMEROR EN SUSURROS, MIENTRAS TRATA DE QUE LA RAMA DONDE ESTAMOS ESCONDIDAS, RESISTA NUESTRO PESO, VIENDO COMO DEBAJO DE NUESTROS PIES, UNA MUJER ARMADA CON DOS LARGAS Y AFILADAS ESPADAS SIGUE EL RASTRO QU ENCONTRARON SUS LOBOS.**

 **-YO QUE SABIA QUE ERA PELIGROSA-UNA RASTREADORA DE ELITE, MENTORA DE DCROMEROR EN SU AFAN DE CREAR NUEVAS INVENCIONES.**

 **-Y DIME ¿ERA NECESARIO ENFRENTARLA TAN GROSERAMENTE?-DEBO ADMITIR QUE LANZARLE UNA ROCA A SUS ESPALDAS NO FUE MUY EDUCADO, AUNQUE MI COMPAÑERA ME ADVIRTIÓ QUE NO LO HICIERA.**

 **HEMOS ESTADO INTENTANDO ESCONDERNOS DE ELLA DURANTE HORAS, AUNQUE DCROMEROR ME ACONSEJE QUE BAJE Y LE PIDA UNA SINCERA DISCULPA, NI LOCA, POR UNA SIMPLE RAZÓN, ¡ESTÁ ARMADA CON DOS ESPADAS! YO NO TENGO NI SIQUIERA UN CUCHILLO PARA DEFENDERME, Y CUANDO LE PREGUNTO A MI GUARDIANA QUE POR QUÉ NO BAJA ELLA A DIALOGAR AMIGABLEMENTE CON LA MUJER. ME SALE CON:**

 **-ELLA ESTÁ ARMADA CON DOS ESPADAS, YO SOLO TENGO UNA, HAS LAS CUENTAS-VAYA VALENTIA TIENE.**

 **ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE PASA DEBAJO NUESTRO, ESOS LOBOS QUE TIENE POR MASCOTA TIENEN UN BUEN OLFATO, PERO NO SON MUY INTELIGENTES.**

 **AL MOMENTO DE DESISTIR DE LA BUSQUEDA, SE VA CON LAS MANOS VACIAS, O ESO CREEMOS.**

 **-LISTO, SOLO CLAVA EL CAPITULO Y VAMONOS-CUANDO TOCO MI ESPALDA, NOTO QUE ME FALTA ALGO ¡MI BOLSO!-VAMOS, NO TENEMOS TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO.**

 **-LO PERDÍ-LE DIGO EN VOZ BAJA, LO QUE HACE QUE ME LANCE UNA MIRADA ASESINA-DEBIÓ HABERSEME CAIDO EN LA HUIDA.**

 **SIN DESPEDIRSE NI NADA, ME TRANSPORTA A MI CUARTO.**

 **VEO MI COMPUTADORA, Y DEFINITIVAMENTE HAY UN MENSAJE DE ESA MUJER "GRACIAS POR EL CAPITULO, PERO LA PROXIMA VEZ ME LO DARÁN PERSONALMENTE", MALDITA SEA, HABIA ENCONTRADO MI BOLSO CON EL CAPITULO Y SEGURAMENTE MI LIBRO DE HECHIZOS.**

 **CAPITULO 4:**

 **NUBES DE DOLOR:**

Las cosas se habían dado de un modo tan extraño y hacia el final tan familiar; Nerissa estaba aún algo incómoda por lo que había sucedido con Lily, la peor parte era que esta situación no era nueva, la había visto tantas veces que ya no le sorprendía el comportamiento de su madre dragona, no entendía en qué momento se habían arruinado tanto las cosas en su familia, recordaba el cariño con el que se trataban la rubia y la castaña cuando era pequeña, ahora se la pasaban discutiendo tanto, siempre por lo mismo la presencia de alguna mujer que se acercaba a Emma.

Pensar en esas peleas la entristecía mucho, aunque en esta ocasión en el recuerdo de la última pelea, además del dolor había una sensación de fascinación colándose en su mente, esos dos seres la habían dejado tan ensimismada cuando las vio, eran seres tan peculiares; había leído infinidad de información de los seres que provenían del inframundo, entre ellas las razas casi extintas de sus madres, siempre buscando información sobre parte de su origen, sobre las razas que la formaban a ella… solo quedaban dos vampiros en todo el mundo y dos dragones.

Cada día, cada noche, en que tuviera tiempo libre y no la estuvieran atosigando con clases para ser la siguiente gobernante, había devorado libro tras libro con ansias de conocer más, ya que estaba totalmente segura que nunca iba a ser capaz de ver una de esas criaturas… hasta ese día, era increíble, había logrado ver no sólo uno, sino dos ángeles negros, más aún que uno de ellos se había enfrentado a su madre, sobre todo que era mucho más rápida y fuerte que ella; a pesar de eso, pudo acercarse lo suficiente para tocar una de sus alas… claro luego la habían sorprendido infraganti… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el ángel siempre la habían visto y había dejado que se acercará.

-Ja, si claro que no te noto hasta que la tocaste, si serás tonta Nerissa- Se reprendía a sí misma; tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos desde que había entrado en la biblioteca a sentarse en su sillón favorito, a la par que iba haciendo figuras en su cuaderno de dibujo, que no se percató de que tenía compañía, una presencia que estaba a su espalda, llevaba observándola desde hacía un buen rato.

El dibujo hecho en finos y delicados trazos artísticos con un lápiz, era el de un bello ángel de alas tan grandes como su cuerpo, de melena acairelada y larga hasta la cintura, de rostro en facciones afiladas y marcadas.

-Veo que alguien quedó prendada de nuestra invasora sorpresa- Nerissa saltó en su asiento del susto, su madre rubia siempre había tenido la habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer sigilosamente.

-Madre, me asustaste-La adolescente intentó ocultar el dibujo presionando el cuaderno contra su pecho. Pero era algo inútil, Emma sabía que su pequeña se había sorprendido mucho con la aparición de ambos angelinor y como siempre que algo le llamaba la atención, se iba a su refugio para plasmarlo en su amado cuaderno -Yo…yo…estaba…

-Sé lo que estabas haciendo, señorita- Con una sonora carcajada, Emma de la nada hizo aparecer un vaso lleno de cerveza y una copa de sangre, le entregó el vaso a su hija y se sentó en el sillón frente a su hija; mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida-No te apenes, esas criaturas son engañosamente hermosas- Emma aún con una sonrisa ladeada, observaba como Nerissa se ponía roja de la pena, la pequeña solo se limitó a asentir en silencio-Pero ten cuidado- Cambiando rápidamente su semblante, el ceño un poco fruncido, le dijo nuevamente a su pequeña- Ya sabes lo que siempre te digo…

-Las relaciones son complicadas…- Respondió la joven hibrida, completando la frase favorita de su madre en los últimos 06 años -Lo sé, lo sé- Nerissa hizo girar un poco el vaso entre sus manos, bebiendo el primer trago, degustando el sabor algo amargo y frio -Pero no sé porque me lo dices madre, si no estoy enamorada-Emma, en un pequeño intento de fastidiar a su niña, solo le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva acompañada de una sonrisa ladina a su hija, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¡Madre! – Aún más sonrojada, Nerissa solo atino a tomar de golpe otro trago de su bebida.

-Además vi cómo te quedaste hipnotizada tocando su ala- Con más ganas de molestar a su hija, dijo la vampira luego de dar otro sorbo a su copa - Sin contar con que te sonrojaste con su descarado coqueteo-Nerissa casi escupió la cerveza cuando escucho a su madre decir esas palabras, se negaba a hablar o decir algo que la pusiera en más evidencia y pudiera servir para que su madre se siguiera burlando de ella- Vamos Nissa, te conozco desde antes de que nacieras, recuerda te veía en la barriga, jajaja… ese dibujo mmm… me dice que estas mmmm completamente embelesada con nuestras invitadas no deseadas- Continuaba Emma riéndose a mandíbula abierta.

Nerissa resopló queriendo estar en desacuerdo, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo enfadada, la carcajada que dio su madre era tan contagiosa que a los pocos segundos, se unió en el ataque de risa.

-Era muy hermosa Madre-En ese momento Emma dejó de reír para quedarse muda de la vergüenza, al darse cuenta que concordaba totalmente con su hija, pensar en la belleza de su adversaria, no era algo bueno. Su hija al darse cuenta del silencio de su rubia madre se puso a reír; viendo el furioso sonrojo de la rubia, se puso a reír más fuerte aún y queriéndole tocar las costillas menciono -No te apenes madre, ya sabes lo que dicen "las relaciones son complicadas"-Estaba tan a gusto burlándose de la rubia, que Nerissa no esperaba recibir un cojín en toda la cara de parte de su madre, lo que hizo que otro ataque de risa se apoderada de ambas -Por cierto, ese tatuaje se te ve muy bien - Le dijo a su madre señalando su muñeca -¿No será un símbolo de compromiso con esa bella dama alada?-Preguntó pestañeando rápidamente en un intento de parecer coqueta.

Emma observó el tatuaje que se asemejaba a un brazalete ancho, que le recorría toda la muñeca, con motivos de signos de aire en su interior.

-No sé qué significa, pero me gusta- Dijo en un suspiro. Las dos estaban tan concentradas y divertidas en su conversación, que no se habían percatado que en la puerta de la biblioteca había una mujer escondida escuchándolas desde hace 1 minuto.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe, dejando ver tras ésta, a una molesta mujer de piel escamada y cabello envuelto en llamas.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta, Emma? ¿Y que acabas de decirle a tu madre, Nerissa?-Ambas, madre e hija cortaron su conversación, levantándose de sus asientos casi de un salto y preocupadas por la actitud agresiva de la mujer dragón.

Después de sus primeros pasos en la biblioteca, Lily comenzó a gritarle a su hija.

-¿Cómo es posible que siendo mi hija, apoyes esta tontería de tu madre con ese cuervo, donde demonios está tu lealtad, acaso no llevas mi sangre en tus venas, no soy acaso tu madre como para que la alientes con esas mujeres?- Decía cada palabra con más rabia.

Nerissa se quedó petrificada en su sitio, no podía entender como su madre le podía decir esas cosas, cada vez eran más increíbles las palabras que podía decir Lily.

–Yo… mamá… era solo una broma– La joven estaba consternada, los celos de su madre castaña estaban evolucionando… para mal, ahora Lily no sólo le gritaba a la rubia en cada una de las discusiones, había comenzado hace poco a dirigir sus ataques hacia ella también.

Calmar las cosas, era en lo único que la rubia pensaba, no quería que la discusión se hiciera más fuerte, creía que podía tranquilizarla como otras veces, las cosas no podían salirse de control nuevamente, intentando usar su buen humor.

-Lily, amor, solo estábamos conversando, haciendo bromas como siempre, ya sabes cómo somos, no tomamos las cosas en serio con Nerissa, de todo hacemos payasadas y juegos– Emma levantando el brazo derecho hacia Lily le decía– Son, ya sabes nuestros chistes de siempre– La rubia se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio los ojos de Lily dirigirse al tatuaje.

Cuando la dragona vio la imagen dorada en la muñeca de su esposa, olvido la presencia de su joven hija, incluso como la había tratado hace unos momentos, quien veía con pena como se iniciaba una nueva pelea que por todos lados se sentía iba a ser más fuerte que las anteriores; Lily solo podía sentirse más furibunda, avanzó con rabia hacia Emma, una vez frente a ella la tomo de las solapas de la camisa.

–¿Cómo es eso de que te gusta ese estúpido tatuaje?- Decía con la cólera encendida en sus ojos mientras se pegaba a la rubia- ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo contigo, hay mujer que no desee acercarse a ti, sin que te guste la atención que te dan?

Emma no podía seguir mirando como su hija estaba asustándose mientras se recostaba en la pared llena de libros como si fuera una niña pequeña ante un monstruo; está situación era agotadora, no podía más, los últimos años era lo mismo, la misma discusión de siempre. Sin poder soportar más el dolor en los ojos de su hija, quito con furia las manos de la dragona de su camisa.

–Cálmate de una vez y deja que Nerissa se vaya- Separándose de Lily, se dirigió a la joven manteniendo toda la calma que podía en ese momento, con la ternura que solo daba a su pequeña le dijo– Amor ve por favor a tu cuarto, luego te busco- Pasando un brazo por sus hombros la acompaño hacia la puerta, dejándola afuera y cerrando la biblioteca; quedo por un momento mirando la puerta y dándole la espalda a su mujer.

Al ver que su hija ya no estaba en la habitación y que Emma no le daba la cara, Lily volvió a estallar.

–Ahora si podemos hablar de ese maldito tatuaje, ¿Cómo demonios permitiste que te lo hicieran?– Decía botando el humo por la nariz, faltaba tan poco para que se convirtiera.

Viendo que Nerissa estaba libre de escuchar la pelea, Emma se volteó con inmenso fastidio y pudo por fin decir todo lo que pensaba.

-¿Acaso me has preguntado? "¿Que ha pasado amor?" – Ya no podía contener la molestia en sus palabras, la rubia estaba bastante harta de las escenas de celos que siempre recibía–¿Te detuviste acaso a analizar que hacían ellas acá? pues claro que NO– Gritaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-¿Has esperado en algún momento entender porque hicimos ese maldito pacto?– Sin contenerse más exploto con lo último que le vino a la cabeza– Demonios Lily, eres hija de Maléfica, te criaste como yo con ese dichoso concejo, sabes cómo son los pactos de sangre y las consecuencias, ¿Por qué demonios siempre ves cosas que no hay cada vez que una mujer se me acerca?

La dragona a pesar de escuchar razones válidas por parte de su mujer, tenía que ocultar su miedo, solo ella sabía porque tanto pánico de la cercanía de las demás mujeres, era algo que se quedaría con ella tanto como pudiera, si para ello debía celarla eso haría.

\- Porque siempre que se aproximan noto como te miran, como buscan tu cercanía, tocarte y tú eres mía, nadie podrá arrancarte de mí- Dijo con furia para mantener el miedo lejos de escena.

Los mismos argumentos desde hace seis años, las mismas paranoias, ya estaba agotada, el escuchar nuevamente esas palabras provocaron en Emma que en lugar de enojarla más solo quedará abatida, la tristeza clavada en su mirada, atino a decir.

– Te juro que no entiendo porque rayos cambiaste, nunca fuiste así, llevábamos una muy buena relación, habíamos hecho muchos planes, Nerissa crecía feliz a nuestro lado– La rubia no podía seguir con esta tortura, acercándose a la puerta, miro una vez más a su mujer– Si creías que la cercanía de esas mujeres me alejaría de ti, lo único que ha logrado apartarme de tu lado has sido tu misma– Con esto dicho abrió la puerta y se encamino al cuarto de su hija, necesitaba ver cómo estaba.

Lily se quedó estática en su sitio, no era la primera vez que discutían a causa de sus celos, pero esta vez era la primera que Emma le recriminaba de esa manera, en las anteriores peleas la rubia se limitaba a acercarse, calmarla intentaba hablarle, a veces hasta peleaba, pero esta vez… esta vez fue diferente, la rubia no le dijo como amenaza o con rabia que se había cansado de la situación, fue el ver el dolor en los ojos de su mujer, lo que la hacía darse cuenta que su mayor miedo se estaba dando, estaba perdiéndola y sólo ella estaba siendo la responsable… ya no sabía cómo para esa espiral en la que se había metido.

En el camino al cuarto de su hija, la rubia iba pensando en que hacer, era hora de un paseo, de tomar aire, realmente lo necesitaba, tenía que aclarar sus ideas. En la puerta de su hija a punto de tocar, Nerissa le abría.

– Sabría que vendrías mamá.

Emma atrajo a su hija hacia sus brazos.

–Mi amor necesito salir un rato para…- Su hija no la dejo terminar la frase, solo respondió con fuerza el abrazo, susurrando en su oído.

– Ve tranquila mamá, yo me quedare estudiando, te veo en la noche, tenemos una partida de cartas pendiente – Con un beso en la mejilla se despedían, esperaba que con eso último Emma regresará a su lado como siempre.

No tuvo el valor de decirle a la rubia que se había quedado en la puerta de la biblioteca escuchando la discusión, Nerissa sabía que esta vez iba a ser diferente… realmente lo fue, mientras veía a su madre alejarse por el pasadizo, se preguntaba preocupaba cómo acabaría la situación de su familia.

Estando en los jardines, la rubia volteó hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hija, donde sabía que ella la veía desde el interior, esas peleas no le hacían ningún bien, a ninguna de las tres, pero la más afectada siempre era su pequeña. Aunque Nerissa no se lo dijera sabía que ella se había quedado en la puerta escuchando todo, lo dicho definitivamente la afectaría más que otras veces, definitivamente regresaría para jugar a las cartas y calmarla.

Desde su cuarto Nerissa seguía observando a su madre, veía con tristeza como Emma se marchaba otra vez a unas de sus largas caminatas, seguramente hacia un lugar hermoso y relajante, uno al que nunca había ido, en un acto de enfado y resignación, cerró las cortinas para que su madre no pudiera ver más que dos trozos de tela cubriendo el ventanal.

Cansada de otra discusión sin sentido con su esposa, de la pena en el rostro de su princesa, Emma se dispuso a hacer una de sus acostumbradas caminatas hacia la rivera de las sirenas, era un hermoso lugar, claro que no era tan tonta como para acercarse a esos despreciables seres con hedor a pescado, si tan solo esas cosas no vivieran en uno de sus lugares favoritos… podría comerse un pescado frito, ayudar con el control marino, ese pensamiento la relajo mucho.

La vampiresa caminó hasta estar fuera de los límites de su castillo, esos largos paseos, a veces sin rumbo le ayudaban a pensar, otras veces le dejaban recordar, momentos de su pasado. Esta vez iba con rumbo fijo mientras tomaba el collar que su hija le había regalado, en el interior dela joya tenía una foto de Lily y su pequeña, apenas siendo un bebé, con mucho cariño y a la vez un poco de dolor recordaba el día en que la luz de sus ojos había nacido.

 **FLASH BACK**

Las horribles contracciones habían comenzado una hora antes del amanecer, desde el inicio era una pequeña con prisas, adoraba con locura esa cualidad de su hija. El parto se había adelantado dos meses, debía haberlo sabido, un pequeño hibrido no podía esperar nueve meses como un ser humano, claro que no, era especial, Lily se había despertado de mal humor por el constante movimiento a su lado, pero todo el enojo se esfumó de un plumazo al percatarse de la piel perlada en sudor de su esposa, su rostro de dolor, comprendió inmediatamente que estaba pasando.

-Emma, cariño ¿estás bien?-La vampira al escuchar estas palabras, no sabía si golpear a su compañera o agarrarla del cuello, solo le quedaba a Lily preguntarle si no le dolía, pero optó por no hacer ninguna de las dos opciones.

-Es el bebé-El rostro de la joven dragona quedó lívido del susto, sentía que era por su bebé, pero tener la confirmación por parte de Emma era mucho-Ya va a nacer-Emma intentaba levantarse de la cama para buscar algo que aliviara su sufrimiento, pero su mente estaba tan nublada con el pensamiento del doloroso parto que tenía que experimentar seguramente, que ni sabría que buscar.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – Lily decía con espanto por el adelanto.

-¡Lily! ¡Mueve tu escamoso trasero y busca ayuda!- Para suerte de la dragona, sin que los llamaran los cuatro miembros del consejo aparecieron en el cuarto, ya preparados para el acontecimiento que habían estado esperando por meses. Ese fue el único momento que Emma agradeció internamente, la habilidad de Rumpelstiltskin de ver fragmentos del futuro.

El concejo opto por dejar a Lily afuera de la habitación, sabiendo que si veía el parto de su bebé, se desmayaría de la impresión, claro que también sacaron a Cruella, para que usará sus habilidades, controlando al dragón que tenia de compañera de espera.

Maléfica que tenía experiencia se colocó detrás de su nuera para servirle de apoyo a su adolorida espalda y pudiera pujar un poco más cómoda, indicándole a Úrsula que convocará un poco de agua, que sabía que necesitarían posteriormente tanto para la criatura como para la madre, por último, quien estaba más experimentado en esos casos, dada su muy avanzada edad, se colocó a los pies de la cama y entre las piernas de la incómoda mujer.

-Bien, "querida" majestad, solo necesito que puje cuando yo le diga- Rumpel hablaba como si estuviera sirviendo una taza de té. Emma quería matarlo, claro como si fuera tan fácil y no fuera doloroso; esto definitivamente no era como en los entrenamientos que le había dado -Ya veo la cabeza-Emma escucho al oscuro decir eso, estaba aterrada y emocionada en partes iguales-Ahora su majestad, puje tan fuerte como pueda.

Emma apretó sus manos, tan fuerte, que la pobre maléfica sintió como dos dedos de su mano izquierda tronaban dolorosamente, aunque comprendía que ese dolor no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo su protegida, que respiraba irregularmente.

Úrsula a pesar de no tener tanta cercanía a la pareja, en un acto compasivo hacia la vampira, le limpió el sudor de la frente, el cuello y el pecho.

-Muy bien Emma, lo estás haciendo muy bien-Rumpelstiltskin sabía que la reina se sentía desprotegida, asustada en ese duro momento, no valía la pena llamarla "su majestad" si se veía como una chiquilla aterrada- Necesito que pujes solo un poco más.

-No…no…no puedo-Decía con muchísimo dolor la reina. Tanto Úrsula, Rumpel y Maléfica se lanzaron una mirada inquisitiva, tenían que hacer que esa criatura naciera pronto, si no lo conseguían corrían el riesgo de que ambas murieran, tanto su reina como su futura princesa estaban en peligro; el concejo tenían una idea, pero no creían que fuese muy buena, tenía que ser su última opción.

-Sí, si puedes Emma- Maléfica uso palabras suaves, no quería usar ese plan, creía que había solución y una manera diferente de razonar con la reina

-Váyanse al infierno – En la cúspide de su dolor, la rubia no midió sus palabras.

Maléfica pensó en medidas extremas, se soltó de la mano de su nuera, convirtió su mano en una larga y afilada garra de dragón, la misma que uso para presionar el cuello de la vampira; Rumpelstiltskin volvió todo su cuerpo envuelto en feas y verdes escamas, mientras que Úrsula sacaba sus tentáculos.

-Tienes cinco segundos para comportarte como una mujer madura y sacar a ese bebé-Le dijo amenazadoramente la reina de los dragones, acariciando la delicada piel del cuello de Emma con su afilada uña, lo que hizo que su nuera tragara grueso- O yo misma te lo sacaré, que tú estés viva o muerta, no podría interesarme menos- Emma en busca de ayuda de sus otros mentores intentó lanzarles una mirada de ayuda, pero de nada sirvió.

Sabía que el tiempo corría en su contra, que su suegra le dijera esas cosas solo podía significar que la vida de su niña y la propia estaban en juego. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban pujó tanto como podía, sintiendo un desgarrador dolor en su bajo vientre…y por fin un agudo llanto.

-Felicidades majestad, es una niña- Rumpel había vuelto a su forma humana, mientras sostenía una masa algo arrugada y llorosa, en brazos, los tentáculos de Úrsula habían desaparecido, y la garra que antes presionaba su cuello, era una mano que limpiaba las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Luego de limpiarla y verificar que todo estuviera en orden con la niña, la pusieron en sus brazos, la dejaron con su bebé así como permitieron que la nerviosa dragona menor entrara a conocer al nuevo integrante de su familia.

La joven dragona entró con prisa, quedándose estática a los pies de la cama -Hey, mírala- Le decía Emma a una Lily que no salía de su asombro, se había perdido el nacimiento, pero ver a sus dos amores juntos era mucho más hermoso-Es tu hija, Es Nerissa – Escuchar el nombre que recibiría su hija la hizo reaccionar, acercándose a su familia.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

El recuerdo del primer día de luz de su princesa era uno de los más felices que tenía, esa memoria le hacía recordar una época feliz, libre de peleas y dudas. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Mantener su mente en esas ideas le permitió andar sin percatarse que casi había llegado a su destino, de repente escuchó una inconfundible voz hablando, además de ese peculiar aroma acanelado. No podía estar cerca, ya que ella estaba a quinientos metros de la rivera de las sirenas, justo al final de la pradera. ¿Sería que ella estaba ahí? debía quedarse donde estaba sino sentirían su presencia, ya lo había comprobado la última ocasión; una vez más amo sus sentidos súper desarrollados, que le permitirían escuchar toda la conversación, al menos tenía un árbol cómodo donde quedarse.

Después de lo sucedido en el castillo de Emma, Regina y Zelena habían quedado bastante impresionadas al reconocer quien iba a ayudarlas a encontrar a Henry, tanto que aun, Regina recordaba a la joven vampira siendo una chiquilla, dormida en sus brazos. Otra cosa que había dejado a Regina, con un nudo en el estómago, fue ver a la adolescente que le había tocado el ala, tenía tanto parecido con la reina del Bosque Oeste, en su inconciencia comenzó a pensar, que hubiese sucedido si Henry hubiera llegado a esa edad, ¿Habría cortejado a la hija de la vampira? ¿Hubiera sido un noble caballero y príncipe como se lo había prometido a su madre? Simplemente no lo sabía, porque le habían quitado esa oportunidad.

Ambas caminaban en silencio, junto a la rivera donde habían ido tantas veces con el pequeño príncipe, le encantaba tanto a Henry pasear por esas aguas, viendo a sus habitantes.

-¿En qué piensas, hermanita?-Le preguntó Zelena, algo preocupada por el silencio de morena.

Con una ceja levantada, Regina le respondió.

-En que los muchos milenios que tengo, me dicen ya estoy muy vieja para que me sigas llamando "hermanita"- Zelena sonrió con nostalgia, cuando por fin escucho lo que estaba segura. Tenía su hermana en mente-Y también…pienso en Henry-Dijo el angelinor con la mirada cargada de tristeza, dirigida al pequeño claro, que tantos bellos recuerdos le traía

La pelirroja asintió.

-Sí, lo sé, aquí es donde le enseñamos a volar- Regina solo confirmo con un leve suspiro y un ligero movimiento de cabeza, mientras una lagrima patinaba en su mejilla. Habían decidido sentarse a la orilla del lago.

 **FLASH BACK**

El pequeño príncipe apenas tenía cuatro años de edad, pero era todo un amor, desde su nacimiento, todos caían ante su encanto, nadie podía resistirse a él. Sus alas apenas estaban terminando de emplumarse, su madre y tía estaban completamente orgullosas de él, por lo general, los pequeños angelinor comenzaban a mostrar plumas en sus alas después de los ocho años de edad, era un digno representante de la familia de generales.

Ese día apenas había una sola nube en el cielo, era una preciosa tarde de primavera, las sirenas habían salidos de su escondite para conocer al pequeño príncipe, hijo de su gran amiga. El pequeño de alitas grises estaba fascinado, había escuchado las historias que contaba su madre sobre ellas, pero nunca antes había conocido a una sirena en persona, solo las había visto en los libros, sin embargo ese día estaba rodeado por un grupo numeroso de ellas. Ellas también estaban curiosas de saber que aspecto tenia, cuantos años, como eran sus alas; las sirenas a su vez habían escuchado muchas historias del príncipe.

Tanto Regina como Zelena tenían que tenerlo bien sujeto de la mano para que no se les escapara y saliera corriendo directo al agua, donde pudiera caerse en el agua y ahogarse. Era bien sabido que la mayoría de los angelinor tenían un defecto con el agua, si sus alas se mojaban, perdían la habilidad de volar, sólo los más experimentados lograban un control mínimo que les permitía sobrevivir.

-Vamos más rápido mamá, tía, ya quiero llegar-Henry, emocionado revoloteaba sus alitas sin entrenar con excitación.

Su madre con tono seguro pero amoroso le reprendía.

-Henry, compórtate- Siempre le daba lecciones de protocolo- Eres un príncipe, como tal no puedes actuar tan enloquecido.

-Vamos Regina, solo quiere ir a conocer a sus nuevas amigas-Dijo Zelena con más humor que su hermana, tomándolo en brazos y poniéndolo en su espalda -No te comportes como mamá, deja que se divierta- No estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero era tanta la felicidad que Regina veía en el rostro de su principito, que por una vez se lo dejó pasar, podía hacer todo lo que ese pequeño le pidiera.

Al llegar a la rivera, la primera sirena en acercarse fue una joven pelirroja de nombre Ariel, princesa de las sirenas. Con toda la educación que su cuna le había inculcado saludo.

-Buen día Regina, Zelena- Henry al ver esa mujer con cola de pez y cabello más rojo que el de su tía, le entró curiosidad de verla más de cerca, más cuando escuchaba que se dirigían a él-Y tú, querido niño ¿Quién eres?-La sirena vio que el niño se acercaba a ella con pasos inseguros.

-Hola- Dijo Henry con una sonrisa tímida en su regordeta carita-Soy Henry- La sirena pelirroja, junto con Zelena y Regina le regalaron una sonrisa amistosa -Hola Henry, me llamo Ariel- Ella sacó una mano del agua para estrecharla con la pequeña manita del niño que la tomó encantado y algo confundido también, a diferencia de lo que conocía de las personas que salían del agua, la piel de la sirena no estaba fría, es más parecía que no se enfriaba. Dirigiéndose ahora a las mujeres, la sirena interrogo -¿Y que las trae por aquí, sus altezas?-Regina solo señaló con la cabeza las alitas de su hijo que seguían revoloteando feliz.

-Venimos a que lo conocieran, ya que estaba impaciente por verlas en algo más que libros, de paso le enseñaremos a volar, tiene por fin sus alas completas.

Fue el día más emocionante para el infante, a pesar de algunos raspones en las rodillas y codos por mal aterrizaje. Su madre y tía habían estado todo el tiempo a su lado mientras el flotaba ligeramente a medio metro del suelo; era gracioso ver a Regina y Zelena discutir por cómo enseñar al pequeño, la morena quería ir con más cuidado, la pelirroja dejarlo ir mas libre. Cuando por fin habían logrado ponerse algo de acuerdo y Henry había tomado la suficiente confianza como para moverse sobre el lago, la princesa Ariel junto con su esposo e hija, quienes se habían presentado con el nombre de "Eric" y "Melodie" habían nadado lentamente debajo de él, con la intensión de sostenerlo si llegaba a cansarse o a caerse. Simplemente fue un día espectacular.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Zelena pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de su hermana, atrayéndola hacia ella, en un abrazo que ambas necesitaban.

-Si recuerdas que puedo leer tu mente ¿verdad?- Regina no se había dado cuenta que había viajado a sus recuerdos, recostándose sobre su hermana, era la única a la que le permitía tomarse tantas confianzas y sobre todo esa cercanía.

-Lo lamento, Lina-Zelena le sonrió a su hermana comprensivamente y con toda la convicción que tenía le dijo -Lo vamos a encontrar, ya lo verás- La reina del Bosque del Este asintió viendo hacia el vacío, pensando si en realidad toda esa travesía valdría la pena ¿Y si al final no lo encontraban? ¿O se perdían en los laberinticos y recónditos caminos olvidados del inframundo? No importaba cómo, no podía perder las esperanzas. Las hermanas comenzaron a hablar en voz alta sobre ese día tan feliz, compartiendo sus recuerdos.

Emma a lo lejos iba escuchando la historia del pequeño, el recuerdo le parecía tan tierno como los que ella recordaba de su princesa.

–¿Tendrá el objeto que quiere que la ayude a buscar algo que ver con el niño? ¿Qué habrá pasado con el príncipe, que no está a su lado? ¿Será ese el motivo del vació en sus ojos?-Sabía que no podía hacer preguntas, ya se había metido lo suficiente al escuchar esa historia, lo mejor era volver a su castillo y prepararse para el viaje.

Mientras ya iba camino de regreso a su castillo la rubia pensó.

–Es importante para ella este viaje, así que me debo preparar– Se detuvo de pronto- ¿Por qué demonios me importa si es o no importante este viaje para ella?


	6. Chapter 5

**SABIA QUE ESTO ABA A ACABAR MAL, ¿Cómo NO? SI DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO NOS HA PISADO LOS TALONES, Y AHORA ES MUCHO PEOR, ESAMUJER SIEMPRE VA UN PASO DELANTE DE NOSOTRAS, NO IMPORTA QUE TRUCOS USEMOS, QUE ESTRATEGIA IDEEMOS ELLA SIEMPRE SABE QUE ESTAMOS PLANEANDO.**

 **COMO AHORA, HACE DOS DIAS QUE DEBIAMOS PUBLICAR EL QUINTO CAPITULOS, PERO NOS TARDAMOS, LA MALDITA BRUJA, LUEGO DE ROBAR MI LIBRO DE HECHIZOS, TUVO LA GRANDIOSA IDEA DE SUBIR DE NIVEL A SU JUEGO DE RASTREARNOS.**

 **Y ASI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ¡ES QUE TERMINAMOS EN EL BOSQUE ENCANTADO, CORRIENDO DE UNA MUJER QUE HAQUEÓ EL RADAR DE MI COMPAÑERA! Y LO ESTÁ UTILIZANDO PARA LOCALIARNOS.**

 **-¿EN SERIO? ¿EN SERIO DCROMEROR?-ELLA SOLO ME LANZA UNA SONRISA DE DISCULPAS.**

 **-YO CREÍ QUE SOLO ERA UNA FALLA TECNICA-NO SE SI MATARLA RAPIDA O LENTAMENTE.**

 **POR MAS DE DOS HORAS CORRIENDO, NOS ESTAMOS AGOTANDO, YA NO SABEMOS A DONDE ESCONDERNOS DE SU MACABRO JUEGO DEL ESCONDITE.**

 **-TE JURO QUE CUANDO RECUPEREMOS NUESTRAS COSAS, SABRÁ POR QUÉ ME LLAMAN EVIL ANJELICKE-MI COMPAÑERA SOLO ME LANZA UNA MIRADA DE "¿EN SERIO?"**

 **-SI LE TIENES MIEDO HASTA DE TU PROPIA SOMBRA.**

 **-CALLATE, Y VIGILA QUE NO VENGA-SOLO REVIRA LOS OJOS Y HACE LA GUARDIA DE NUEVO ARRIBA DEL ARBOL, CUANDO DE REPENTE ESCUCHO QUE ME AVISA-¡CUELGA EL CAPITULO, TENEMOS COMPAÑÍA!-SOLO ME LIMITO A CLAVARLO EN EL TRONCO DEL ARBOL DONDE ESTAMOS OCULTAS Y LE HAGO UNA SEÑAL, PARA QUE NOS TRASNPORTE DE NUEVO A NUESTRAS CASAS.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **SENDEROS AL DESTINO**

Después de haber pasado una tarde nostálgica en la rivera de las sirenas, los recuerdos evocados en aquel preciado lugar les renovaron las energías para prepararse, tenían una meta clara, conseguir el objeto que ayudaría en la búsqueda de Henry. Las hermanas se dirigieron de retorno al castillo de Regina, era necesario juntar todos los implementos para el viaje, no iba a ser una travesía sencilla, los peligros en ese reino maldito serían amplios, por ello al solo disponer de dos días para tener todas las herramientas, hechizos y artilugios que les permitieran sobrevivir, debían centrarse con cuidado en la selección.

Estaban prácticamente en la entrada del castillo, Zelena conocía bien a su hermana, esta misión era demasiado importante, la previsión sería un punto importante para ella, por eso sabía que en cuanto pisaran la entrada desaparecería directo a su laboratorio, apenas le dio tiempo de decirle.

– **Regina, estaré acá en dos días, debemos coordinar muchas cosas** \- Pudo sólo ver la mano de la morena en señal afirmativa al tiempo de ver su espalda desaparecer por la puerta de su taller. La pelirroja tenía que hacer sus propios preparativos, sabía que cosas le pediría su hermana y aunque no estuviera de acuerdo terminaría cediendo, por más que deseará hacer otras actividades de soporte, entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer era apoyarla en lo que le solicitaba, no en vano quedaban solo ellas de su familia, eran mutuamente su principal soporte– **Lo que sea por Regina** \- Suspirando extendió sus alas para dirigirse al Sureste, hacia su palacio.

Prácticamente durante los dos días que tenía hasta el encuentro con la vampira, Regina estuvo encerrada en el taller creando o mejorando diversos artefactos que le permitieran cuidarse no solo a ella sino a la vampira; sabía que dificultades tenían los chupasangres y aunque colmillos no fuera un demonio de su devoción, era importante cuidarla.

– **Claro, para que la misión sea un éxito, no es que me importe lo que le pase** – Se decía a sí misma, a la par que esperaba que al menos valorará lo que iba a darle. Cuando vio el reloj sobre su pared, se percató que su hermana estaría pronto en su castillo, debía apresurarse en guardar todo. Miró los 2 objetos que al final de su búsqueda, si encontraban lo que necesitaban, solo estarían regresando a su dueño, los volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Metió en un pequeño bolso lo preparado para el viaje y en si misma lo más importante.

Zelena aterrizaba en la habitación de su hermana, como ya tenían coordinada la hora no hubo problemas con la barrera en el castillo, por eso también sabría que Regina la sentiría llegar. Era el momento de comenzar con los planes, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando vio el rostro de Henry en la repisa de la morena, con delicadeza tomo el retrato, fue la última foto que se tomaron madre e hijo, era como siempre un lindo momento, como cada vez que ellos estaban juntos, más aun cuando compartían una afición

– **Adoraba montar a caballo, aunque pudiéramos volar, sentirse sobre una criatura tan majestuosa le encantaba y a mí me fascinaba verlo sobre Tormenta** – Volteo al escuchar a su hermana mencionar el recuerdo.

La pelirroja sonrío con la imagen de su sobrino – **Ustedes eran unos locos, cuando hacían carreras con Tormenta y Rocinante** – Sacudía la cabeza de felicidad – **Estará pronto con nosotras, es momento de coordinar todo** – Dijo con la seriedad que ameritaba el momento.

Las hermanas se dirigieron a la sala del trono, donde Regina quería mostrarle aquello que necesitaba de Zelena.

– **Lina, sabes que tengo que ir sin ti a la misión, te necesito acá cuidando el reino, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estemos fuera** – La morena sabía que su hermana entendería – **Puede demorar mucho el viaje, las audiencias con el pueblo deben mantenerse, así como la supervisión con el concejo real, al haber manejado muy similar nuestros reinos, sé que esto no será un problema** – Mientras señalaba los diversos documentos reales. Estaba usando todos los argumentos lógicos de los que disponía para no alargar su solicitud.

Ya tenía pensado que esto pasaría, Zelena entendía que no era momento de perder más tiempo

– **Gina, sabes que desearía ir contigo, ayudarte, no quiero que algo te pase, los últimos milenios han sido tan buenos entre nosotras, hemos podido superar tantas cosas, hemos estado siendo familia, por lo mismo entiendo que esta misión es importante, haremos lo que sea necesario por Henry** – Sin contenerse abrazo a su hermana, al soltarse le dijo – **Solo cuídate mucho y podremos traerlo con nosotras, ayudare en todo lo que me has pedido, pero además te he traído una poción, necesito tu espada y la armadura que siempre usas** \- Extendiendo la mano para recibir lo pedido.

Con la tranquilidad de haber llegado a un acuerdo

– **Gracias Lina, sé que lo que me has traído me servirá muchísimo** – Levantándose para sacar del bolso lo pedido – **Toma hermanita, has tus jueguitos de colores** – Con la calma que el apoyo de Zelena le brindaba, se permitía reír con suficiencia mientras le daba los objetos a su hermana.

Revirando los ojos, dijo divertida

– **Claro yo soy la que hace jueguitos de colores, hasta donde recuerdo la que anda metida entre tuercas y desarmadores eres tú, al menos mis trucos lucen bonitos** – Pasando a explicar lo que haría – **Bueno querida, en este momento la poción revestirá tu espada y armadura con un campo protector, que además absorbe las propiedades de aquello que te ataque** – Mientras hablaba esparcía el líquido por los objetos, que comenzaron a brillar en tonos negro y azules.

Con un tono de fingida despreocupación la morena hablo.

– **Podrías también echarle eso a la armadura que prepare para colmillos** – Mantenía el tono de indiferencia. Su hermana la miró levantando una ceja, con una sonrisa ladina.

– **Así que, te importa lo que le pase a colmillitos** – Viendo el ligero sonrojo de la morena estallo en carcajadas.

Intentando disimular el sonrojo

– **Claro que me importa, si esa tonta se muere por impulsiva, como me ayudaría a obtener el objeto** – Dándole la armadura que había hecho para la vampira, a la par de extendiendo su otra mano – **Podrías darme por favor un frasco de eso para la espada de ella** \- Zelena con más ganas de molestar a su hermana, al recibir la protección diseñada.

– **Ah caramba, le sabes las medidas con solo haberla visto unos minutos entre ambas veces** – No pudo contener la carcajada al ver como la morena se quedaba pálida con lo dicho. Para ya dejar de torturarla le entrego un frasco pequeño – **Toma, echa está poción sobre su espada, pero solo hazlo cuando confíes en ella, antes no, sería poco prudente darle algo tan poderoso que luego nos juegue en contra** – Se extrañó un poco al echar la poción en la armadura, pues usualmente desprendían Luces de colores, esta vez simplemente el líquido recorrió el objeto, Regina viendo la expresión de confusión de su hermana.

– **Aún no está personalizada** – Con un movimiento de cabeza mostro su comprensión la pelirroja.

Al finalizar su trabajo guardaron cada una sus objetos, despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo, al unísono se susurraron.

\- **¡Cuídate mucho!** – La pelirroja, necesitaba frenar su miedo, con más fuerza le dijo nuevamente – **Ten mucha precaución en cada batalla y lugar** – Se miraron una última vez a los ojos. La morena extendió sus alas, partiendo al punto de encuentro. Zelena se quedaba esperando que todo fuera en orden y que regresara pronto.

\- x -

Había decidido que mientras esperaba el tiempo estipulado, lo más pertinente era mejorar sus habilidades en combate, lo noto cuando lucho con el ángel.

– **Estoy solo un poco oxidada** \- Tenía casi 16 años sin combatir ni entrenar, claro no negaba que Regina la podía superar en cualquier pelea, pero si sentía que no le hubiera ido tan mal de haber practicado algo más fuerte en las últimas centenas de años – **Demonios esto de ganarse fama solo por desgarrar a la gente, Pff no debí confiarme con el entrenamiento de Reina** – Se recriminaba. Fallaba nuevamente el mandoblazo– **No puede ser, otra vez estoy pensando en esa historia del niño** \- Confundida, no habría mejor palabra para describir como se sintió cuando se percató que le importaba la relevancia del viaje para el ángel – **¡Qué demonios me pasa!** \- Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza intento desaparecer esas ideas, no era bueno pensar en todo ello, debía seguir entrenando eso era lo que mejor podía hacer – **Pff esos pensamientos me van a terminar por volver loca** \- Llevaba en ese tire y afloje mental casi los dos días que tenía para comenzar la travesía – **Es solo porque somos madres que la entiendo… si eso debe ser** – Se decía para calmarse, mientras retomaba sus ejercicios además que ya veía a su hija regresar con la espada que le indico trajera para su entrenamiento en conjunto.

También pensó en aprovechar los días de entrenamiento para pasarlo con Nerissa, le había indicado a la joven hibrida que la viera, que estuviera a su lado durante ese tiempo, pues aunque le habían dado muchas clases para ser una buena gobernante, las clases de lucha habían sido pocas, sentía que su hija debía formarse en ese aspecto también, viendo como fallo en la lucha con Regina. La rubia le pedía que estuviera atenta a los movimientos que realizaba, que recordara las directrices que le daba, para que al regresar se pusieran a practicar juntas.

– **Mira bien hija, que cuando este de nuevo acá, haremos esto para que seas una gran reina guerrera** \- Una pequeña parte de ella tenía miedo de no retornar, hacer este pacto era como una orden interna de volver con su hija.

El tiempo se había cumplido, tenía listo lo que llevaría a la travesía, le quedaba solo 1 hora para partir, como en otras ocasiones de viajes y misiones decidió pasar esos momentos al lado de su hija. Para evitar tener un problema como el de la biblioteca, decidieron compartir el tiempo esta vez a puertas cerradas en la habitación de la joven.

Nerissa estaba nerviosa, confiaba en la fuerza, la rapidez e inteligencia de su madre, pero no podía evitar tener miedo por ella.

– **Ma, cuídate mucho si, no te hagas la dura solo por querer ganarle a esa mujer** – La joven observaba a su madre, mientras recibía de ella la copa de sangre. Emma levanto las cejas como indicación de su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

– **Que no me haga la dura, pero cariño, YO SOY súper dura** – Decía tocándose el pecho, logrando por fin ver como el rostro de su hija mostraba una amplia sonrisa – **Brindemos mi amor, porque en unos días te estaré contando una nueva aventura y nos estaremos preparando para que tengas las tuyas** – Chocando sus copas bebieron la sangre.

Con el ánimo repuesto fueron hablando de las últimas historias de la rubia, lo que más le gustaba a Nerissa eran cada uno de los recuerdos que le traía de cada aventura, estar de tan buen humor, le provocaba picar un poco a la madre.

\- **Sabes esta vez me gustaría como regalo… mmm… una pluma negra de Regina, del ala que le toque claro** – Emma casi escupió lo que estaba tomando cuando escucho esas palabras, la joven viendo lo que había hecho la rubia estallo en una gran carcajada – **Ay madre, me encanta tu cara, pero ojo es en serio quiero esa pluma** \- Dijo aparentando seriedad.

Para no dejarse ganar por su hija, la rubia comento.

– **No prefieres que le pida un retrato autografiado, así puedes babear no solo cuando la ves en persona, sino sobre su imagen a toda hora y en todo momento** – La broma fue perfecta, la hibrida se atraganto con la bebida que tenía, mientras Emma no podía contener la risa – **Por Lucifer, en serio te traeré esa imagen, pero eso sí, la escondes de tu madre, que si no, te quedas sin poster favorito** – Ese tipo de bromas, eran lo que más adoraba de su relación con la joven.

El tiempo estaba agotado, era el momento de la despedida, ya no eran necesarias más palabras, basto con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente de Nerissa. De un salto por la ventana, Emma se encontraba ya en el patio del castillo, abriéndose paso en su jardín y desapareciendo poco después. Desde otra ventana Lily observaba como se alejaba su mujer, no había sido fácil, pero tuvo que dejarla partir sola.

– **Rayos la estoy perdiendo** \- lo que más le dolía era esa fría partida, no hubo ni un adiós para ella, no se vieron desde esa última discusión.

\- x -

Dos días habían pasado, el claro cerca a la Rivera de las sirenas se preparaba a recibir a las singulares aliadas, un espectáculo digno de ver, una vampiresa trabajando al lado de un angelinor negro. Las sirenas al conocer la fecha del encuentro se habían acercado para ver desde un puesto seguro como su gran amiga se encontraba con la chupasangre.

Emma divisaba desde su asiento al pie de uno de sus árboles favoritos como las sirenas rondaban el lago.

– **Estos peces no tienen nada mejor que hacer** – Mostraba su fastidio por aquellos seres que le negaron su ayuda tiempo atrás. Dejando reposar un brazo sobre su rodilla flexionada levanto la vista al sentir el aroma acanelado acercándose, vio como del Este aparecía Regina volando – **Que manía la de esta mujer con las alas Pff, como si no tuviera piernas para correr o caminar** – Decía con aparente indiferencia mientras escondía cuan magnificas le parecían – **Además de ¡OH! claro su fascinación por el negro y el cuero** – Comentaba para sí al ver el atuendo de la morena, botas por sobre la rodilla, pantalón muy ceñido, chaqueta y camisas obviamente también pegadas a su cuerpo – **Bueno que le queda bien es verdad, le muestra bien el cuerpo, se ve precio…** \- Se detuvo al percatarse que iba a decir - **Pero en serio que manía por ese color** – Terminaba de quejarse para sí misma.

Atravesar volando el lago siempre la relajaba, era un precioso lugar, contaba además con la presencia de sus queridas amigas, a quienes aunque no había visto sabía que estaban cerca, al igual que colmillitos. Al verla desde lejos no pudo evitar fijarse en su atuendo, camisa blanca manga larga, chaleco a la cadera azul, botas y pantalones negros, claro la imagen no estaría completa si esos cabellos rubios no le cayeran por el costado de la cara, resaltando esos ojos mezcla de verde y azul.

– **No se puede negar que luce bien, claro eso no importa, pero al menos no desentonará conmigo** – Sonreía, ya casi estaba en el lugar. Aterrizando con elegancia – **Buen día colmillos** \- Saludo con un gesto de la cabeza.

La rubia sin querer dejarse intimidar.

– **Emma Swan, ese es mi nombre, harías bien en recordarlo, CUERVO** – Respondió sin levantarse de su sitio.

\- **Bueno recordarás que soy la Reina Regina Mills, pero con tus pobres modales que se puede esperar, ni te paras cuando alguien llega… COLMILLOS** – La última palabra dicha con desprecio.

El pique entre ambas no cesaba, ladeando la cabeza y observando que esta vez el ángel venia solo.

– **El cuervo rojo no viene con nosotras, tal vez este algo asustada con la misión** – Con sonrisa ladina intento provocarla.

Sabiendo que la rubia soló deseaba molestarla y tratándose de juego de palabras para herir, devolvió.

– **Quizás no conozcas lo vital que es tener un reino en orden, por eso no entiendas que mi hermana debe velar por el suyo y el mío mientras estemos de viaje** – Mirándola directamente – **Claro son cosas de protocolo que tal vez no entiendas** – Viendo el fastidio arder en los ojos aguamarina, continuo – **Mas bien no veo a tu reptil cerca, logro su diminuto cerebro entender que su presencia solo estorbaría** – Remato – **Aunque me imagino que te habrá puesto unos grilletes invisibles para poder controlarte** – Esperando una ingeniosa réplica que no llego, se quedaron en silencio, logró percatarse de la mirada herida de Emma, se había pasado con sus palabras, habría dicho algo que no venía al caso, ¿Debía disculparse?.

A pesar de no querer ceder en su orgullo, Regina iba a rectificarse, cuando de pronto la vampiresa se puso de pie y dándole la espalda.

– **Bueno cuervo es momento de armar de una vez el itinerario de viaje, no tenemos más tiempo que perder** – La morena quería decir algo sobre lo que acababa de pasar, pero entendió que era mejor dejar las cosas así. No queriendo arruinar la misión, la morena opto por indicarle con las manos unos asientos donde pudieran comenzar con la explicación.

El lugar señalado por el ángel estaba a no más de 100 metros, el silencio luego del intercambio de palabras reino durante todo el recorrido. Emma no podía sacarse la última frase que había escuchado, era irónico que Regina casi hubiera acertado con los grilletes, la discusión no había sido sencilla…

 **FLASH BACK**

El primer día para el encuentro había transcurrido sin mayores problemas, claro fue una agotadora jornada de entrenamiento, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, pues el tiempo que estaba pasando con su hija siempre era valioso. Emma iba caminando a su recámara para darse un buen baño, cambiarse de ropa, consciente que en cualquier momento tendría que hablar con Lily sobre la misión, en especial el punto IR SOLA.

– **Esto será realmente pesado** – Lo que no calculó era que la dragona estaría esperando impaciente en la habitación por esa conversación– **Demonios…** \- Fue lo único que pudo susurrar al ver la agria expresión de su mujer cuando abrió la puerta.

Lily había pasado todo el día encerrada, pensando, rumiando sobre cómo exponer sus ideas, casi no había comido, se limitó a probar algunas frutas mientras desde su ventana observaba a su hija y Emma entrenar. Con los ojos llameando de furia, no podía continuar con esta tortura, cuando se dignaría su esposa a hablar sobre ese maldito viaje. Debería manejar la situación de acuerdo a su criterio, no podía seguir esperando. Al ver a su familia guardar todo su equipo sabía que era el momento, la decisión tomada aguardo en su habitación, la rubia estaría pronto en la recamara. Intento estar calmada, pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se paró de su asiento, cruzándose de brazos no se contuvo.

– **Por fin, ahora si será momento que hablemos de como haremos ese viaje** – Sentenció.

Se lo esperaba, no podía decir otra cosa, es verdad tuvo una mínima esperanza que no sucedería, pero murió en cuanto vio los ojos castaños que años atrás rebosaban alegría y ahora eran pura amargura, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tomo aire y soltó.

– **Sabes que no irás, es algo que no está en discusión** – Sentándose en el sillón más cercano y prediciendo las palabras de su mujer se adelantó – **No me interesa ir a solas con ella si es lo que piensas** – Debía explicarse y rápido, era la única forma que esta discusión no se salga de control – **Viste que hemos hecho un pacto, la ayudo con este objeto y yo podré pedirle uno a ella, iremos a un lugar muy peligroso por tanto debemos estar concentradas en todo momento si queremos salir con vida, es tan simple como eso** – Tenia fe que entendiera con eso, claro era una muy pequeña, que ante el grito que profirió Lily, dejo de existir.

Soltando sus brazos, a pulmón fuerte la dragona explotó.

– **Podemos conseguirlo solas, no necesitabas ir con ella, hemos hecho las cosas por nuestra cuenta todos estos años, porque cambiar ahora** – Botaba humo por la nariz – **No era necesario arriesgarte** – Completo.

Harta de la situación, con voz gélida e impasible, juntando las manos bajo su mentón y con una mirada decepcionada la rubia casi dijo en un susurro viperino.

– **No me interesa que digas al respecto, sabes exactamente cuántos años llevamos buscando obtener ESO y sobre todo para QUIEN lo necesitamos** – Levantándose del sillón – **Si quieres entender o no es tu problema, no tenemos forma de conseguir por cuenta propia ese frasco, ellas jamás nos lo darán, no como lo requerimos** – Suspirando – **Ella si puede, por tanto está oportunidad es una bendición, el pacto es vital, no hay más opciones, no me importa si confías o no en mí, harás lo que digo por el bien de Nerissa** – Acercándose al baño y dándole una última mirada – **Prefiero seguir durmiendo en la recamará contigua** – Entrando en la ducha se preguntaba – **¿Alguna vez volveré a descansar en mi cama?** – Suspirando entro en la bañera.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Viendo los asientos frente a ella, paro la sucesión de recuerdos en su mente, era el momento de concentrarse, no tenía claro que era aquello que deseaba obtener de la morena, menos aún cuál era el papel que iba a tomar, era necesario salir de dudas.

– **Muy bien, vamos a ir a un viaje muy peligroso** – Mirándola a los ojos – **Que desea un ángel negro en el reino maldito, no quiero mentiras, estamos arriesgando demasiado** – Buscando evitar engaños - **No te pido que me cuentes que deseas hacer con ese objeto, solo tener claro que buscamos y sobre todo porque me necesitas** – Finalizo.

Regina comprendió que si quería éxito en la misión debía empezar por confiar ciertas cosas con la rubia, las preguntas no le parecían sin sentido, todo lo contrario eran muy pertinentes, clavando su mirada en Emma.

– **Tienes razón no será fácil, por ello será vital que entiendas que debemos hallar** – Suspirando inicio con su historia – **Lo más importante que tengo me fue arrebatado hace 05 años, he buscado durante todo este tiempo la forma de recuperarlo, invertí tiempo en muchos viajes, encontré diversos tesoros, realice inverosímiles alianzas, hasta que por fin hace casi 02 años junte el 99% de las piezas para crear el portal que me llevaría directo a lo que más ansió… el ultimo ingrediente es La Espada de Midas, no cualquiera, debía ser la primera que el convirtió en oro con su maldición** – Exhalo un pequeño suspiro que necesitaba para darse valor – **Casi al instante de ver que faltaba y donde hallarlo, me dirigí ahí o eso pensé, no creí que sería sencillo conseguirlo, pero no así, ese maldito reino me lleva esquivando 24 meses** – Agachando la cabeza prosiguió – **He intentado todo tipo de hechizos localizadores, magia de sangre, pociones, lo que te puedas imaginar ya lo he probado, todos siempre me han dejado en el mismo punto, la encrucijada del diablo dentro de aquel bosque muerto, a partir de ahí no se a donde más ir, lo he recorrido entero, pero simplemente no logro ubicarlo, solo esta esa maldita barrera que no logro traspasar** – Exhalando el aire contenido en sus pulmones – **Hace dos semanas, mientras estaba patrullando nuevamente el bosque muerto, vi 03 escuadrones de soldados con signos dorados de ese maldito rey, acampaban fuera de mi punto muerto, los observe dos días enteros, por eso me percate que los 3 capitanes tenían un pergamino, cuando 02 escuadrones desaparecían en un punto muerto, me las arregle para quitarle ese papel al líder** – Una expresión de rabia cruzo su rostro – **02 malditos años buscando la manera de encontrar ese reino, cuando lo leí me percate que jamás lo iba a conseguir** – Levanto la vista, posándola fija en los ojos de la rubia, con dolor – **Bueno jamás lo hubiera logrado por mi cuenta , sólo los soldados marcados por el mismo midas podían, la única excepción a esa regla era que un vampiro original estuviera y el portal se abriría, como comprenderás, Zelena y yo solo sabíamos que quedaban dos de ustedes, imaginas cuan limitada me sentía, además que nuestras razas no se llevan bien** – Botando lo que quedaba de aire en sus pulmones – **Esta la princesa perdida, que como dice su nombre no se sabe dónde demonios esta y bueno la pequeña vampira que había dejado con el concejo** – Vio la sorpresa en la cara de Emma – **Si, te busque ahí, cuando fui con el concejo me dijeron que tú habías escapado hace un milenio y medio, que no sabían de ti ni como localizarte, tenía claro que no me dirían más, no es que me lleve bien con ellos, por tanto no me quede a seguir averiguando… yo tampoco entendí porque me dijeron todo eso** \- Debía decir lo último – **Estuve desde ese día buscando otro de tu raza, hasta que Zelena recordó un libro que leyó donde hablaban de tu leyenda, por eso te buscamos, obvio me sorprendió que fueras tú a quien deje con el concejo, verte con la dragona, me hizo entender que ellos si conocían perfectamente tu paradero, pero bueno ahora lo que me importa es que eres un original, por eso te necesito, solo tu sangre podrá ayudarme a entrar por fin al reino de midas** – Finalizo.

En la mirada de Emma se veía como analizaba cada una de las palabras, había escuchado con detenimiento la historia, ese último punto tampoco le cuadraba, pero como decía Regina, no era el momento de pensar en eso. Se concentró en la misión, no haría esto por cualquiera, su natural desconfianza después de haber perdido a su familia, le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero eso mismo la empujaba a hacerlo, ya no era cuestión del pacto, si ella tuviera una forma de llegar a su familia también haría hasta lo imposible.

– **Esta bien, vamos, si has estado buscando tanto tiempo esa espada, definitivamente es valioso lo que te quitaron** \- Necesitaba bromear, no quería delatar que sabía el motivo real del viaje – **Además que sin mí, está claro que podrían patearte el trasero** – Sonrió ladinamente.

Sorprendida y alegre, Regina asintió.

– **Perfecto, espero que al final no te ande salvando yo** – Recordó que tenía que hablarle de la armadura – **Tengo un objeto que ayudará a protegerte, para ello necesitaré una gota de tu sangre** – Viendo la cara escéptica de la rubia, prefirió aligerar el asunto– **Tranquila, colmillitos, te explicare más adelante cuando sea pertinente** \- Parándose, le señalo el camino – **Pues vamos, que entre más rápido comencemos, más rápido acabaremos, así no tendré que soportar mucho tiempo tu olor a sangre** – Bromeo.

Sonriendo Emma comenzó el camino

– **Vamos cuervito, el camino está delante, no nos retrasemos** – Pasándola – **Apura alitas que nos toca caminar y es mucho** – Mirándola con burla - **O no quieres hacer ejercicios, además que haremos bien llegando con una aproximación silenciosa** – Dicho ello, siguió caminando.

Regina sabía que debía confiar en los instintos de su acompañante, aunque si lo analizaba si seguían a ese ritmo, tardarían más de tres días en llegar a la encrucijada del diablo, eso no era aceptable. Tendría que tomar ya mismo una decisión, expandiendo sus alas se dispuso a echar a volar, apenas se había elevado unos centímetros cuando su compañera la retuvo por el brazo.

La rubia con una cara llena de dudas.

\- **¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?** -

Revirando los ojos.

\- **¿Qué? Llegaremos mucho más rápido si vamos por cielo** \- Regina pudo percibir cierto temor y desconfianza en la mirada de la vampira - **¿Acaso tú no vuelas?**

Con fastidio respondió.

\- **Por si no lo has notado, mi querido cuervo, yo soy una ORIGINAL** -Le espetó señalando su propio cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo varias veces con ambas manos- **No tengo alas.**

Estaba tan emocionada con iniciar la misión, que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de la vampiresa, Regina aun levitando con la ayuda de sus alas, posó su mano izquierda en su cadera y se tomó la barbilla con la mano derecha, en una pose pensativa, más dándose tiempo para una salida ingeniosa que para algo en concreto.

\- **En este caso, tenemos dos opciones, mi querida "amiga"-** Sabía que con esto le haría olvidar su desliz sobre volar. Le dijo señalizando el número de posibilidades con los dedos de su mano **\- Número uno: que yo te lleve** \- Bajando al suelo y sin que se lo esperara tomó a la rubia por la cadera, pegándola a su cuerpo, elevándolas luego a ambas justo a veinte centímetros del suelo, se miraron fijamente por 5 segundos en esa posición, percatándose de la gran incomodidad que esa situación generaba en ambas, ya que era una carga no tan ligera para la morena, además de turbación, y una situación un tanto vergonzosa para Emma - **Veo que no es una buena idea** \- Le dijo soltándola de sopetón.

Emma no estaba de muy buen humor por esa repentina maniobra.

Para no ahondar en lo acontecido con la primera opción.

\- **Por lo tanto, solo nos queda la segunda opción** \- Regina volvió a posar sus pies sobre la tierra, sabía que usaría ese artilugio que estuvo diseñando en esos dos días en su taller, se quitó uno de los anillos que traía en la mano derecha, recitó un extraño conjuro corto de activación y se lo extendió a Emma.

La reina vampira miró con escepticismo el objeto en la mano de la morena, una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, era el momento de devolverle la broma.

\- **Si sabes que ya estoy casada ¿verdad? Tu propuesta llega un poco tarde** – Le mostraba el anillo de matrimonio en su mano.

El ángel, algo cansada del sarcasmo y la ironía de su compañera de viaje, rodó los ojos y resopló.

– **Brincos dieras querida que te otorgará el honor de ser mi esposa. Es un anillo de metamorfosis** \- Le explicó - **Permite al receptor, tener la habilidad que el antiguo portador elija para él** – Realmente esperaba que captará la información.

Emma había entendido solo la mitad de la explicación que había escuchado.

\- **¿Lo que significa que…? Y además te recuerdo soy un vampiro, no conejo –** Señalo su cuerpo nuevamente.

La morena no sé podía creer esas palabras.

\- **Podrás volar con las mismas alas que las mías** – Mentalmente rogaba porque esta vez sí comprendiera.

La rubia sí que había captado la información esta vez, no le gustaba nada pero nada lo que escucho, quedó petrificada en el lugar, y es que… ella no tenía miedo a nada, bueno salvo a pequeñas cosas… una de ellas eran las malditas alturas.

\- **Agradezco tu valiosa oferta** \- Dijo con sarcasmo para no evidenciar su temor - **Pero prefiero ir a pie o correr** – Afirmo categóricamente.

Regina ya había perdido la paciencia en los escasos minutos que había tenido esa conversación, sin dilación, colocó el anillo en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda de Emma, lo cual hizo que dos grandes alas, del mismo color que su rubio cabello emergieran de su espalda.

\- **Felicidades "majestad" hoy tendrá su primer viaje en el aire** – Aunque estaba molesta, no podía negar que eran unas alas de un precioso color. Emma tan solo quería matar a ese estúpido cuervo, pero su moral y maldita conciencia maternal se lo impedía, de repente escucho - **Sujétate fuerte** \- Sin esperarlo, la rubia sintió como sus pies abandonaban la firmeza del suelo, su estómago se encogía del puro vértigo y la ansiedad de saber que nunca antes ha estado tan lejos del piso.

\- **Juro que cuando lleguemos a tierra firme, voy a matarte** – Resoplo con fastidio.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco mientras sostenía de la cintura y cerca de sí misma a la temblorosa vampira, hasta poder estar los suficientemente alto para que la rubia pueda ir por si misma

\- **Por si no lo recuerdas "querida", el pacto de sangre hicimos, no permite que me hagas algo** \- Le dijo mostrando su muñeca derecha que tenía el mismo tatuaje que tenía la vampira. Soltándola, comenzaron el vuelo.

Fueron tediosos minutos de vuelo tambaleante para la pobre Emma, tiempo en el que su mente maquinaba diversas y diferentes maneras de asesinar al angelinor sin que tuviera que morir ella por el pacto, aunque mientras no la veía Regina también iba viendo el anillo en su mano, era una sucesión de alas negras azabache que contenían una corona dorada en medio, el cuervo tenia buen gusto.

Por fin llegaron a tierra, reconocía perfectamente ese sendero de adoquinado blanco y desgastado, era el camino olvidado del reino maldito de Midas, había leído varias leyendas de ese paramo olvidado de la mano del tiempo.

\- **Muy bien, ¿Cómo me saco estas cosas?** \- Le preguntó Emma, señalado las grandes alas que aún estaban en su espalda.

\- **Es bastante sencillo** \- Le contestó Regina, como si estuviera hablando con un niño - **Solo tienes que pensar que quieres que desaparezcan y se irán** \- Emma siguiendo el consejo de su compañera de viaje, la idea vino a su mente y como si nunca hubieran estado en su espalda, desaparecieron en un simple destello- **¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil, bien hecho** \- Le respondió burlonamente mientras le palmeaba la cabeza como un perro obediente.

\- **Quiero que sepas que te odio con todo mí ser** \- Dijo Emma amargada y avergonzada por esa acción hacia ella.

\- **Sí, eso ya lo sé** \- Respondió Regina con toda la altanería que tenía en ese momento.

De repente la rubia se percató de lo extraño que fue que al poner un pie en tierra firme, no sintió absolutamente nada, ni la brisa correr, o el sonido de los pájaros, ni siquiera el llanto de un mísero grillo, era la nada.

\- **Algo no anda del todo bien** \- Le señalo a su acompañante.

Regina no sabía de qué estaba hablando su acompañante, ella no notaba alguna señal de peligro. Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba en calma.

\- **¿Puedes decirme de que rayos estás hablando? Yo no siento nada** – Intentó escuchar para corroborar si había alguna señal.

\- **Exacto** \- Le respondió Emma de forma tajante y con sorna- **Usa tu cerebro…si es que no está** **oxidado** – A pesar de ello se mantenía alerta - **Dime si escuchas, ves o sientes algo** -A Regina no le gustó para nada ese comentario, menos proviniendo de alguien de fuerza inferior a ella. Por más que se esforzara, no podía, la vampira tenía razón, algo andaba mal, ¿Cómo era posible que estando en medio de una gran variedad de vegetación maligna, no escucharan siquiera el soplar del viento sobre las hojas de los marchitos y torcidos árboles?

Ambas, en estado de alerta, se posicionaron espalda contra espalda, desenfundaron sus espadas y se prepararon para lo que estuviera a punto de venir, tenían que prepararse, sin saber que de un momento a otro se verían rodeadas por centenares de extraños seres humanoides, de ojos negros, sin nariz, boca de dientes afilados, piel pálida casi de tono cadavérico, de cuerpo esquelético, solo portaban con ellos una extraña armadura negra, casi en estado de putrefacción que desprendía un espantoso hedor a muerte y unas espadas oxidadas.

Las dos mujeres estaban rodeadas, no sabían cómo o de donde habían aparecido esas cosas, pero ambas, entendieron a ciencia cierta que no podían dejarse vencer por esas cosas, habían hecho la promesa de volver a sus hogares con sus respectivas familias.

Nadie hacia un solo movimiento, ni la vampira, ni el angelinor, ni siquiera esas extrañas entidades.

 **\- ¿Sabes que son estas cosas?** \- Regina estaba petrificada, su voz no salía sino con un tono lastimero, aterrado y es que nunca antes había visto algo tan nauseabundo en su larga vida.

\- **Son condenados** \- Le respondió Emma, en el mismo tono de voz. Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos temblaban mientras trataba que su espada no se le callera.

\- **¿Condenados?** – Seguía sin comprender la morena.

\- **Humanos que no pudieron morir por completo, no fueron al cielo, al infierno o al purgatorio se quedaron estancados** \- Explicaba Emma, recordando la información que había leído en una de sus clases con Cruela - **Están condenados a vagar en el mundo como muertos vivientes** -

Regina sabía que no tenían tiempo que perder, pasó despacio la espada a su mano izquierda, con su mano derecha saco de su bolso el artefacto que necesitaba entregarle a su acompañante, lo fue acercando lentamente a la mano de esta.

– **Colmillos** – Susurro.

\- **Dime, cuervo** \- Ambas no tenían reacción lógica o sarcástica como para defenderse de los apodos de la otra.

Como si fuera un murmullo la morena hablo - **¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba una gota de sangre tuya?** – A su espalda Emma solo asintió - **Presiónalo con tus dedos índice y pulgar, le caerá una gota de sangre y la armadura que está ahí, se amoldará a tu cuerpo y peso –** Finalizo.

La vampira había sentido de repente algo frio y pequeño en la palma de su mano izquierda, siguiendo las indicaciones dadas y dándole un voto de confianza a la morena le hizo caso. Una armadura de color dorado comenzó a formarse en torno a su torso, le cubría perfectamente desde el cuello hasta los pies.

\- **Creo que no nos esperarán toda la vida** \- Dijo Regina refiriéndose al ejército que aún estaba inmóvil.

Como si se entendieran sin decir una palabra, se lanzaron a la contienda, contra esos seres que inmediatamente respondieron al ataque, Regina había salido disparada hacia un lado, mientras que Emma salía hacia el lado contrario. La morena iba derrotando varios condenados, pero a diferencia del angelinor, la vampiresa se encontraba en una mayúscula desventaja, por la simple razón que hacía casi un milenio que no luchaba o blandía una espada para defenderse a sí misma, por lo visto el entrenamiento de dos días no estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Regina aunque estaba muy atenta a los que quisieran atacarla, también estaba pendiente de la insensata e inexperta mujer que le había tocado de compañera, vio como la rubia estaba rodeada de condenados, que se le iban acercando cada vez más. Era el momento de ella para confiar, sin pensarlo le llamó la atención con un grito, que Emma respondió dirigiendo la mirada a quien la había llamado.

\- **¡Hey, Colmillos!** \- Le lanzó el frasco de la poción que le había dado su hermana.

Emma no entendía que pasaba, pero agarró en el aire ese extraño frasco y le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a quien lo había lanzado.

\- **Viértelo en tu espada** \- Emma aun no sabía que era, y por obvias razones se le hacía confiar plenamente en el ángel - **¡Confía en mí una vez más, te ayudará!** \- La vampiresa asintió, sin demorar mucho tiempo, destapó la pequeña botellita y vertió el extraño líquido sobre su arma.

Emma se sintió de repente en un extremo peligro, al igual que Regina, ambas sin pensarlo mucho, activaron sus poderes, creando en sus manos libres respectivamente una bola de Rayos blancos y una bola de fuego negro, apenas lo hicieron, sus respectivas espadas se rodearon con un aura similar a sus hechizos, habían asimilado sus poderes.

Ambas quedaron sorprendidas al ver que sus espadas tenían esa virtud, las dos con expresión de un niño con un juguete nuevo se miraron fijamente, preguntándose que era esa pócima que había recubierto sus espadas.

\- **No sabía que podía hacer eso** \- Dijo Regina más para sí que para Emma.

Luego de salir de su asombro, más confiadas que nunca, ambas se lanzaron a la batalla, uniendo las bolas de poder, dando mandoblazos, estocadas, golpes de hoja a diestra y siniestra. Apenas las armas tocaban a los condenados, estos se desintegraban tan fácilmente como estructuras de arena seca.

Aunque les había tomado algo de tiempo acabar con todo el ejército, al terminar la pelea, el lugar estaba desolado de nuevo, con la pequeña diferencia que había quinientos pequeños montículos de cenizas que desprendían un asqueroso hedor de carne putrefacta y chamuscada.

Emma se encontraba satisfecha con el resultado, pero se fijó que Regina comenzaba a comportarse de una manera extraña, su mirada estaba clavada en el vacío, como si estuviera ausente o pensando en algo, la había visto tomar algo de entre las canicas de uno de los condenados y lo guardaba dentro de su armadura, como un pequeño secreto que no quería que nadie viera.

\- **Oye ¿Estás bien?** \- Regina solo asintió distraídamente- **¿Te sucede algo?**

\- **¿Qué?** \- Regina se había percatado algo tarde que estaba siendo muy obvia en sus dudas - **Solo pienso** -La rubia seguía indagando.

\- **¿En qué?** \- El ángel entendió que no podía perder la confianza ganada, sacó lo que había escondido dentro de su armadura, para mostrárselo a la vampiresa, era un extraño emblema en relieve elevado, se veía algo borroso y parecía tener una letra algo tachonada.

\- **Déjame ver eso** \- Emma tomó ese extraño trozo de metal, que parecía ser un pedazo de una armadura, lo primero que detectó fue ese peculiar aroma dulce a manzanas y azúcar que emanaba.

\- **No sé por qué, pero me parece que eso ya lo he visto antes** \- Emma solo pasó su mano, no sin antes quitarse el guante de metal que la cubría - **¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Le inquirió a la morena que mantenía en vertical la palma de su mano derecha.

\- **Estaba camuflado con un hechizo** – Regina le dijo señalando ese emblema que ahora se veía claramente, era una gran letra "G" sobre un par de espadas cruzadas, debajo de ellas había una frase en latín "Morte ad vitam"

\- **Es el escudo de Gabriel** – Volvió a hablar el ángel con algo de amargura, Emma lo recordaba perfectamente, lo había visto el día que su familia había muerto.

El camino, luego de ese descubrimiento fue incómodo y pesadamente silencioso, ninguna de las dos profería ni una sola palabra, ambas solo tenían el objetivo de cumplir la misión, buscar lo que tenían que encontrar y volver a sus respectivas vidas con sus familias. No era el momento para pensar en que significaba la presencia de ese emblema en el ejército maldito.

El sendero seguía siendo rodeado por esa extraña y densa arboleda de follaje marchito y decrepito. Regina de repente comento.

\- **Si no me equivoco, el portal hacia el reino de midas, debe de estar muy cerca…pero no lo veo** \- Emma prefería no hablar, a pesar de intentar sacar de su mente lo visto, aún estaba la imagen de ese maldito emblema en su cabeza y por más que lo intentara no conseguía quitárselo.

Fueron varios metros de caminar sin ver nada, hasta que de repente sintieron como una barrera les bloqueaba el paso, una espacie de muralla invisible para el ojo humano. La intentaron tocar, pero al poner un solo dedo, una corriente eléctrica les soltó una patada en la mano, mientras veían como su brillo temblaba, como ondas de agua.

Se situaron la rubia a la izquierda del portal y morena a la derecha.

\- **¿Qué sucede?** \- Emma que veía la muralla por primera vez no podía entender muy bien que estaba pasando.

Tocando la barrera con su palma derecha extendida, recordando el pergamino y entendiendo por fin lo que se requería, Regina soltó de golpe.

\- **Necesitamos dar un tributo de sangre** – Mirándola de frente.

\- **¡¿Qué?! No dijiste nada específico sobre dar sangre o algo así** \- A pesar de ser un vampiro, ella sabía que su sangre no se regeneraba tan rápido como un antiguo del consejo o un vampiro adulto y totalmente entrenado, tenía dudas de cuanta sangre debía dar, claro que no se lo diría al angelinor, no quería parecer débil o frágil.

\- **Vamos, colmillos ¿Qué es un poquito de sangre?** \- Le preguntó Regina con un tono de altanería y sarcasmo - **Tú la bebes a diario** – Levantaba las cejas con diversión… no quería mostrar su preocupación esperando que de verdad solo sea un poco lo que se requería.

\- **Para alimentarme, cuervo, no dono sangre ¿o me ves cara de bolsa andante? y tampoco ingiero sangre humana** – Respondió con intranquilidad.

Regina se sorprendió de ese último dato, pero sin ganas de demostrarlo, decidió seguir molestando a su compañera.

\- **¿Acaso tienes miedo, vampirin?** – Sonrió con malicia

Emma podía tolerar muchas cosas, el carácter irascible de su esposa, las estupideces que hacía a veces su hija, que el consejo estuviera todavía tratándola como una frágil figurita de cristal, pero lo que jamás soportaría, era que una mujer que no la conocía de nada, la llamara o insinuara que era una miedosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el cuchillo que siempre portaba consigo en su bota, por si tenía alguna emergencia o estaba en una situación que ameritaba defenderse mínimamente.

– **Miedo yo, si claro** \- Con la hoja mirando hacia su palma izquierda, se hizo un corte limpio, dejó la herida tocar la barrera, haciendo que se comenzaran a formar florituras de pequeños hilos rojos carmesí, pero cuando quiso despegar su mano, algo invisible la retenía. Por más que lo intentara con la otra mano, no se despegaba.

Podía sentir como la sangre seguía emanando de la herida, como su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerzas, sus sentidos se estaban embotando, un estado de sopor la estaba dejando débil, a tal punto de sus rodillas perdieron fuerza e hicieron que casi se desplomara en el duro piso, aun con la mano conectada al portal que se negaba a abrirse.

Con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz, sujeto a Emma para que la caída no fuera estrepitosa, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura.

\- **Oye ¿Qué te sucede?** \- Regina no podía comprender que le estaba pasando a su compañera, su piel se estaba tornando translucida, sus orejas algo puntiagudas, se estaban curvando, sus ojos se estaban tornando dos bolillos de cristal negro, su boca algo abierta podía denotar que estaba con sus dientes parejos, sus colmillos habían desaparecido, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y el portal seguía sin abrirse.

Regina veía con desesperación la transformación de Emma, no sabía qué hacer, pues las cosas se estaban dando con demasiada rapidez, reaccionando por fin de esos segundos de letargo intentaba jalar a la rubia para sacarla de esa aparente trampa, sujetándola con brazo derecho, tiraba de ella con toda su fuerza, por unos segundos no le importo no poder abrir el portal, solo quería que la rubia se soltará, ver que estuviera bien.

– **Demonios Emma, ayúdame, no logro esto sin ti** \- Hasta que de improviso la barrera de un empujón libero la mano inmóvil de la vampiresa, dejándolas desplomadas y de rodillas en el suelo; la morena seguía preocupada, lograba ver como el portal que las llevaría al reino maldito de Midas se abría, pero su mente continuaba con la rubia.

A pesar de que Regina quiso despertarla, no podía, con desesperación buscaba, su pulso aún estaba ahí, pero era muy débil, era algo inaudito ¿Cómo siendo un vampiro original no regeneraba su sangre al instante? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

No se podía permitir perder más tiempo, Emma llevaba en ese estado más de 10 segundos, tenía tantas dudas sobre su regeneración, luego le preguntaría, eran el momento de las decisiones, sabía que podía estar quebrando de algún modo la prohibición, pero…

\- **Al demonio, necesito que viva** – Extendiendo una de sus alas y usándola como navaja se hizo un corte en la muñeca izquierda, viendo lo débil que estaba la rubia necesitaba presionar contra los labios de esta para que su sangre escurriera por su garganta – **Vamos, funciona, bebe, demonios** – Sentía como el líquido carmesí se iba filtrando por su compañera, poco a poco su cara recuperaba su brillo habitual, veía el cuerpo reaccionar pero continuaba sin despertar.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Emma se apreciaba mejorado, alejo su muñeca, no podía evitar observar las facciones de la rubia, como si estuviera durmiendo.

– **No seas floja colmillitos, despierta, te he dado un buen manjar con mi sangre, imagina que pocos tienen ese privilegio, eso debería dejarte más que repuesta** – El miedo seguía clavado en la mirada de Regina, sus ojos castaños mostraban un gran pesar.

Tal cual fuera un suspiro la vampiresa pudo apenas decir.

– **Si le echarás un poco de azúcar tal vez sabría mejor, parecía limón, ah claro era tu sangre cuervito** – Fiel a su estilo respondió.

Un encuentro de miradas, ojos Aguamarina y castaños se vieron nuevamente, con una cercanía de cuerpos tan extraña… pero cómoda al mismo tiempo.


	7. Chapter 6

**Y ASI DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ES QUE ESTAMOS EN UN POZO… ¡EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE ENCANTADO! YO SIENDO CARGADA A LA ESPALDA DE UNA MUJER QUE TIENE EL TEMPERAMENTO MAS VOLATIL QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA, Y ELLA, TRATANDO DE ESCALAR LAS ROCAS QUE NOS LLEVARAN A ALA LIBERTAD.**

 **-MIRA QUE TE DIJE QUE NO CONFIARAS EN ELLA-LE DIGO DE MAL HUMOR-"FUI SU APRENDIZ, NO ME HARIA NADA MALO"**

 **-UNA PALABRA MAS Y SUELTO LA CUERDA QUE TE TIENE AMARRADA A MI-ME RESPONDE DE UNA MANERA ACIDA.**

 **-CLARO, COMO LA SEÑORITA SABE QUE TENGO RAZÓN, NO QUIERE ACEPTARLO.**

 **-EVIL, ESTAS A SOLO UNA PALABRA MAS DE QUE TE DEJE CAER AL FONDO…DE NUEVO-SERÁ MEJOR NO HACER ENOJAR A LA UNICA ALIADA QUE ME QUEDA POR EL MOMENTO ASI QUE ME CRUZO DE BRAZOS Y GUARDO SILENCIO.**

 **DE REPENTE UNA MANO SE NOS PRESENTA FRENTE A NOSOTROS, DCROMEROR SIN PENSARLO LA TOMA Y SALIMOS DEL POSO…MALA IDEA.**

 **APENAS ELLA TOCA TIERRA FIRME, ME DESATA Y COMO SI FUESE UN COSTAL DE PAPAS CAIGO DE BOCA AL PISO. CREANME, DUELE ROMPERSE LA NARIZ.**

 **-EL CAPITULO, DAMELO-FRENTE A MÍ ESTÁ ESA MOLESTA MUJER QUE NOS HA PERSEGUIDO DESDE CASI EL PRINCIPIO. Y A CADA LADO DE ELLA, SUS FIELES LOBOS QUE ME MUESTRAN LOS DIENTES EN FORMA DE AMENAZA.**

 **Y COMO NO QUIERO MORIR DOLOROSAMENTE DESGARRADA A MORDIDAS, NO TENGO OTRA OPCIÓN. CON LA VICTORIA Y LAS HOJAS QUE TANTO NOS HA TOMADO ESCRIBIR, DESAPARECE EN UN EXTRAÑO PORTAL, SEGUIDA POR LAS BOLAS DE PULGAS QUE LLAMA "PEQUEÑOS".**

 **-YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE ELLA-COMO SI ME HUBIERA ESCUCHADO, DE PRONTO VEO UNA FLECHA CLAVADA A SOLO MILIMETROS DE MÍ. MIENTRAS MI COMPAÑERA SOLO SE DESTORNILLA DE LA RISA, SEGURAMENTE DE MI CARA DE TERROR AL VERME CASI MUERTA POR ESE OBJETO PUNZANTE.**

 **ALIANZA EN LAS SOMBRAS**

 **CAPITULO 6:**

 **¿SUEÑO O PESADILLA?**

Percatándose que llevaba más tiempo del correctamente establecido para sujetar tan solo a una compañera de viaje y sin querer demostrar mayor turbación de la que sentía por tanta cercanía, Regina soltó a la rubia, quien dio directo al suelo, además trato de imprimir exasperación en su voz por lo escuchado sobre su sangre – **Mira que malagradecida, te ayudo a recuperarte y te quejas del sabor de mi sangre, mejor manjar que ese no probarás jamás en tu vida** – Decía esto mientras se paraba, alisando su ropa al mismo tiempo de ver como su muñeca ya estaba curada.

Intentando sentarse, mientras frotaba su cabeza golpeada por el brusco soltar del ángel - **Auch, que sensible, era solo una bromita, que genio por lucifer** – Pero no deseando malograr el clima que había entre ellas - **Mira lo siento, no quise decirlo como agravio** – Iba quejándose del malestar físico que sentía a la par que buscaba pararse – **Sólo estaba brome…** \- No pudo finalizar la frase cuando un nuevo mareo la tomó por sorpresa.

Regina quien al percatarse del vaivén de la rubia la sujetó contra sí, otra vez, sus brazos detuvieron a la rubia de una fuerte caída. No entendía porque le pasaban esas cosas a Emma – **En serio que demonios te pasa, comprendo que hayas perdido demasiada sangre por este estúpido portal pero porque no te recuperaste rápidamente** – exhalando – **Tu raza, los originales son extremadamente fuertes, esto no debería sucederte** – Sacudía la cabeza por la incertidumbre.

A la rubia el mareo aún le estaba costando concentrarse, intentando enfocar la mirada, comprendió que era momento de contar algo más de ella, había pedido confianza y era lo que tenía que dar – **Esta bien, solo, primero ayúdame a sentarme** – Aun con la mirada cansada, se apoyaba en la morena.

El ángel busco controlar el revoloteo mental por tantas dudas, apoyo a la rubia para que pudiera estar cómoda, usando un montículo de tierra como apoyo a la espalda de Emma – **Bien esto debe servir** – Se sentó frente a ella, esperando que le explicará.

La rubia se pasó la mano por el pelo, era el momento – **Viví mil años con el concejo; ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas sobre el control de la magia, animales, leer las estrellas, el clima, todo aquello que pudiera ser aprendido lo hice con ellos, creo que fui una buena alumna –** Con dolor en su expresióncontinuo **\- Claro eso no quita que durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos acumulara rabia, dolor, frustración, tenía demasiadas emociones negativas dentro de mí; perder a mi familia de la forma espantosa en que sucedió y luego crecer con gente que te trata como un objeto al cual debes de cuidar por mera obligación, que solo necesita conocimientos para seguir, sin el calor que tenía en mi hogar, no fue exactamente un jardín de rosas** – El recuerdo de sentirse un estorbo siempre la había lastimado.

Levantando la mirada, la rubia siguió con el relato de sus recuerdos – **Ya no podía soportar seguir con ellos, sentirme solo una pieza de nada me ahogaba, necesitaba aire, sentía que me consumía cada vez más, no aguantaba seguir viéndolos, tenía que sacar toda esa rabia y con ellos respirándome en la nuca era imposible** – Se veía dolor en sus ojos – **Un día simplemente me harte, cogí un par de prendas, las metí en un bolso y me fui camino al sur del reino del concejo –** Se quedó fija unos segundos pensando en la supuesta libertad que había adquirido.

 **\- En total llevó poco más de mil años fuera del concejo, han pasado tantas cosas desde esa supuesta libertad que conseguí –** Suspiro **\- Al inicio durante los casi 800 primeros años recorrí muchos senderos, iba donde me guiarán los pies, me quedaba a dormir donde me placía, hacia lo que quería, si algo me faltaba solo lo tomaba, nunca pague por lo que cogí –** Con asco de sí misma continuo, pues lo que seguía no era grato **\- Fue una época muy roja, mataba a todo aquello que se me pusiera delante de lo que deseaba, no me importaba como lo consiguiera ni a quienes destajará en el ínterin, mientras estuviera satisfecha lo demás no contaba para mí. El dolor no me permitía ver si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, sentía que después de todo lo que me habían arrebatado, era solamente el karma devolviendo mi pena al mundo –** Con una sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos **– Creo que de ahí vienen mis historias, mi LEYENDA, el nombre de SANGUINARIA, fueron demasiados años, asolando tierras, aldeas, matando, desangrando, destrozando –** Pronunciar su sobrenombre aún le dolía – **No había humanos que pudieran hacerme frente -**

Relatar su último crimen era angustiante **\- Llegue a una villa que se dedicaba a las pieles, en una casa pequeña vi secando una piel que me gustaba, la quería para uno de mis abrigos… destruí a toda una familia solo porque se negaron a darme lo que deseaba, demonios era solo una maldita tela –** Casi en sollozos recordaba **\- Estaba matando al último adulto, bebiendo su sangre hasta dejarlo seco, cuando en un rincón una madera crujió, bote el cuerpo a un lado pues ya no me servía, realmente me molestaba la interrupción, por ello abrí con furia la compuerta y lo que vi me dejo helada, era una pequeña muy parecida físicamente a mí… me quede congelada en el lugar, pude ver en su mirada mi dolor, en su expresión de terror reviví el mío, sentí que esa niña estaba como yo cuando me sacaste de ese hueco el día que murió mi mundo –** Cerro los ojos por un momento.

Para poder seguir la historia clavo la mirada en Regina **\- No soporté verla, saliendo de mi estupefacción me gire para olvidar que ella estaba ahí… pero lo que había dejado tras mío hacia un momento más la imagen de esa niña me hizo reaccionar, por fin veía el horror de mis crímenes, no lograba entender como hice aquello mismo que me hicieron, me convertí en el monstruo que tanto odiaba. Me quede helada, vi todas mis atrocidades pasar en segundos por mis ojos, simplemente no pude soportar más todas esas visiones, quise… quise matarme en ese momento… -**

 **Aquello que me saco de esos pensamientos oscuros fue escuchar a mis espaldas el sollozo de la pequeña, me limpie la sangre que sentía en mis labios, era el momento de cambiar… me gire hacia a la niña y con cuidado la levante, quería calmarla, le dije que todo iría bien, que me encargaría que nada malo le pasará. No deseaba que ella viera el desastre que yo había causado, la saque de ese lugar por la puerta trasera y la lleve conmigo, fui en busca del concejo para buscar su apoyo en encontrar un lugar decente donde ella se quedará –** La rubia estaba pensativa.

Emma miro con cierto rencor en los ojos dirigido a la morena **– No la abandone en cualquier lado, la tuve conmigo durante un mes, mientras hallaba la familia que yo le había quitado, me costó mucho pero con ayuda de esos 4, ubique una pareja cuya hija estaba muerta por un accidente, ellos la acogieron con mucho cariño, era un buen hogar, sentí que ahí podría ser feliz nuevamente –** El recuerdo de la niña le llenaba de amor.

Logro recobrar la calma y prosiguió **– Pasado unos años le dije la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con su familia, no quise negarle nunca que por mí no tenía a sus padres, le conté que cuando la saque de la casa, regresé para darle a su familia una merecida sepultura, iba a aceptar lo que decidiera, aunque eso significará no verla otra vez, pero definitivamente era un ser hermoso, supo perdonarme a pesar de mis crímenes, incluso me agradeció la nueva familia que le di, pues la trataban con tanto amor –** La imagen de la niña estaba grabada en su memoria **\- La visite, le brinde lo necesario, la cuide intentando no interferir en su familia lo que duro su tiempo en este mundo, tuvo una buena vida, Nerissa, mi querida salvadora murió de muy avanzada edad, con una bella y gran familia, hijos, nietos, era todo un ejército de gente –** Reía por los humanos que aprendió a amar.

Viendo la comprensión en los ojos de la morena **\- Si mi hija lleva su nombre, no encontré mejor homenaje a ella, me salvo de mí misma y eso jamás lo olvidare –** Exhalando **– Desde que aconteció lo de la familia de Nerissa, no he vuelto a tocar sangre humana, me sentía mal cada vez que intentaba tomar una copa de eso, por eso he modificado mi dieta a sangre animal e incluso a ellos los trato lo mejor que puedo, simplemente no quiero ser nuevamente ese monstruo –** Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Queriendo quitarse la sensación de sus miedos, decidióseguir **\- El concejo decidió no tomar en cuenta mis acciones pasadas, bueno no es que no supieran lo que hacía, así que si hubieran querido me habrían detenido, creo que solo decidieron ignorarlo. En fin, cuando regrese a verlos, les deje claro que no deseaba ni vivir con ellos, ni seguir con ese camino de destrucción, me apoyaron al indicarme que el reino del Noroeste estaba sin corona y decidimos que yo tomará las riendas de esas tierras, desde entonces estoy establecida ahí, viendo por ese pueblo e intentando llevar paz a mi gente –** Con más calma en sus palabras prosiguió **– Como ves es demasiado tiempo sin sangre humana, 200 años no es poco, eso afecta de algún modo mis poderes –** Aligerando el ambienteintento bromear **– Como bien sabes soy un original súper poderoso, por esa falta de sangre humana te fue fácil ganarme un poquito en batalla, además claro que deje de pelear hace mucho, solo algo mínimo de lucha estilo reyes humanos, una cosa de nada –** Dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa de burla.

El ángel había escuchado con bastante atención, era una confidencia muy importante, no quiso en todo el relato interrumpir, era el momento en que entendía tantas cosas que pasaron. Aunque al escuchar esa última broma, quiso ayudar a relajar la tensión **– Ay colmillitos, las dos sabemos que aunque estuviera atada de un brazo, podría ganarte –** La miró con picardía, esperando su respuesta.

Emma viendo la comprensión en los ojos de su acompañante, agradeció la liberación de tensiones **– Si claro cuervito tampoco es que yo sea una manca –** Quiso seguir con los piques, pero la duda asomo de nuevo su rostro **– Aunque lo que si no termino de entender, es porque tu sangre me ha dejado mareada, al ser un original con la sangre humana debía reponerme rápido, la tuya aunque sepa a limón malogrado más 3 kilos de sal me debió dejar repuesta al instante y no como si hubiera dejado vacía una bodega entera de vino –** Inclino la cabeza con más dudas.

Era el momento de más explicaciones ahora por parte de la morena **– Bueno, creo que eso se debe a que posiblemente se hayan unido dos cosas: tu dieta sin humanos y al porqué de la prohibición de unión de nuestras razas, imagino que por ello mi sangre a pesar que te ayudo, dejo un rastro de modorra en ti –** Sentenció.

Viendo que la rubia continuaba con cara de perrito apaleado decidió explicarse **– Todo esto comenzó muchísimo antes que tú siquiera estuvieras en planes. Lucifer tenía entre sus filas a dos grandes razas: los angelinor negros y los vampiros originales. Cada raza es sumamente poderosa, nosotros tenemos una gran inteligencia, fuerza 20 veces la aparente y en nuestra forma completa con las alas extendidas más el cambio de ojos podemos superarnos en agilidad y velocidad, mejor cuando volamos. Por otro lado los tuyos eran muy veloces, seductores con sus presas, su magia aunque instintiva era más fuerte que la nuestra, que es mucho más mental, además tenían una capacidad sensitiva impresionante, mientras que a nosotros los ángeles nos tomaba tiempo aprender a sentir por su energía al enemigo, ustedes por esos maravillosos sentidos son capaces de hacerlo casi desde que nacen, claro ustedes no pueden volar –** Explicaba la morena la diferencia entre ellas, cuando fue interrumpida.

– **Oye cuervo sin ofender pero eso ya lo sabía, el rey del inframundo tiene varias razas a su servicio, leí todo eso, además sé que hubo vampiros mutados, pero que desaparecieron sin hacer mayor acto de presencia en el mundo** – Emma comprendía esas cosas, pero no entendía el punto - **Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver todo eso con lo que me pasa, en que afecta nuestra mezcla** – Bufo.

El ángel reviro los ojos **– Pero que impaciente, no he terminado de contar, ni llegue a esa parte, ahora silencio sino dejamos las explicaciones hasta acá** – Miro con dureza a la rubia, que bajo la cabeza, dejando que Regina siguiera con la historia **– Claro que eso lo podrías saber, en cualquier libro de magia que se precie de ser bueno debe estar, lo que dicen los libros que contienen historias de ellos, es que un grupo de vampiros originales decidió unirse con ángeles negros para procrear una nueva especie poderosa, pero que fallo la unión, los híbridos que nacieron fueron genéticamente defectuosos y no llegaban a pasar de los cinco años, por eso es que el rey prohíbe la unión de razas, para evitar mezclas defectuosas y dejar débil a toda su gente –** Señalo **\- Pero lo que no encontrarás es de donde vienen realmente esos mutados –** Miró a la rubia esperando que entendiera lo oculto en sus palabras.

Entendiendo que había más de lo que se decía, pregunto la vampiresa **– Es todo un engaño, la verdad es otra, ¿no? –** Pregunto con cautela.

Regina entendía porque los vampiros se habían ido tan rápido de este mundo, impulsivos y muy emocionales, eran fácil de manipular, eligió no dejarla con la duda **– Claro, eso solo era una parte de la verdad –** Soltando el aire **– Fue el mismo señor de las tinieblas el que decidió hacer esas mezclas, quería una raza más fuerte en todos los sentidos, sabía que una combinación de sus dos grupos más fuertes traería guerreros imparables, era algo que podría usar por si la guerra con los ángeles blancos se hacía intensa, el problema es que esa mezcla no dio buenos resultados, todos los niños híbridos que salieron de sus experimentos nacieron con problemas y morían muy pequeños, sé que se perdieron como 100 niños, 200 padres dolidos, imagina esa carga –** Agacho la cabeza entendiendo que saber eso no era bueno.

No queriendo recordar más esa parte continuó con el relato **\- Por esto decidió que las uniones entre nosotros estaban prohibidas, aunque tampoco fue necesaria mucha presión en la ordenanza, ya que un tiempo después pasaron otros sucesos que hicieron que nuestras razas solo se toleren por el rey, trabajando juntos únicamente cuando él lo pedía, pero que fuera de esos momentos de colaboración se odiaran usualmente a muerte –** Tratando de quitar el dedo del asunto comento **– Por eso también los híbridos no son bien vistos, porque nacen con problemas, tienen demasiadas dificultades para vivir… -** Entendió de pronto algo muy importante, se quedaron ambas en silencio.

Viendo el miedo en los ojos aguamarina, sin poder soportar más el silencio y las dudas no pudo evitar preguntar – **¿Lo que necesitas es por Nerissa? ¿Es para ella lo que me vas a pedir?** **¿Por ella aceptaste ayudarme?–** Se quedó mirándola fijo.

Definitivamente estaba siendo un día de confesiones, dar un paso atrás no era dable. Detestaba verse débil o vulnerable, pero debía contarlo, llevaba buscando ese frasco hace tanto, que no retrocedería por nada – **Si, es por ella, es lo más importante en mi vida, la quiero muchísimo, haría lo que sea por ella, incluso trabajar con un cuervo si con ello logro hacer que este bien y que no le pasen cosas desagradables** – Una lagrima caía por sus ojos.

Limpiándose siguió - **Rumpel vino de visita al palacio para ver un tratado comercial que necesitábamos actualizar, como yo estaba preparando una excursión para visitar los pueblos no pude recibirlo, sino Lily. En cuanto termine me acerque al salón del trono para conversar con él, los encontré dialogando tranquilamente como siempre, al verlo lo salude como de costumbre con un apretón de manos, pero de pronto al sentir mi mano me miró fijamente y sin soltarme dijo "Niña tonta, porque demonios no pensaste antes de embarazarte, esa pequeña tendrá demasiados problemas, lo mejor será que la pierdas ahora"** – Quitándose otra gota traicionera continuó - **Siendo totalmente sincera, cuando escuche esas palabras tenía emociones encontradas, estaba por un lado perpleja porque no entendía como se había dado esa situación, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz… tendría a alguien sangre de mi sangre** – Suspiro.

Sonreía con dolor en la mirada por los recuerdos - **Sabes cuándo Lily y yo nos juntamos nunca pensé que podría de esa unión tener un descendiente, solo quería compañía en mi vida, no quería seguir sola, me daba miedo tener alguien más que pudiera perder, me bastaba con una compañera; pero paso, nos enteramos en ese momento que estaba esperándola, como seres con magia sabía que era posible, pero no pensé que podría darse entre nosotras cuando ni lo estábamos buscando** – Exhalando – **Realmente deseaba solo una compañera, en serio no entendía como se dio, no habíamos hecho rituales ni hechizos** – Otra lagrima caía por su rostro.

Enfocada en lo que relataba - **Luego de estar unos segundos en shock por la noticia, procese las palabras de Rumpel, quería que me deshaga de la niña… porque había entendido que sería una pequeña, era MI HIJA, no comprendía porque me decía esas cosas, no era posible, aunque no la hubiera buscado, ya estaba en mí, nunca dejaría ir algo tan puro de mi lado, por eso le pregunte a qué demonios se refería, el duende soltando mi manos, me miro con pesar y soltó "tu hija es una híbrida, la mezcla de ustedes nunca debió darse a ese nivel, su organismo no resistirá los cambios propios de cada raza en su cuerpo, la magia de cada una luchará en ella, esa criatura no tendrá un futuro, llegado un tiempo que puede ser corto o largo morirá** " – Las lágrimas ya no podían pararse.

\- **Escucharlo decir eso me partió el alma, me dolía como cuando se dio el día de la perdida de mi familia** – Sollozando – **Le grite que algo debía hacerse, que no importaba el precio, debíamos encontrar un camino para que viva, debía poder verla crecer –** Una pequeña sonrisa genuina se asomó cuando recordó **\- Esa vez fue la primera vez que sentí que en serio le importaba a Rumpel, porque me abrazo con mucho cariño, me susurro "Mientras esa niña este en tu cuerpo no habrá problemas, tu magia logrará el equilibrio que ella necesita, no le afectará la lucha interna, pues tu esencia manejará esos conflictos, el verdadero contratiempo comenzará cuando nazca, en ese momento el desbalance de su mezcla creara fallas en su cuerpo, haciendo que cada órgano luche, ¿de verdad quieres salvarla? –** Con los ojos brillosos se quedó en silencio un momento.

\- **Me acomode en sus brazos, viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dije que no me importaba lo que debíamos hacer, ni el precio a pagar, pero esa pequeña debía vivir, no importaba si yo debía morir –** Escondiendo su rostro en sus manos **\- Escuche que Lily iba a iniciar una protesta por lo que había dicho yo, pero mi amigo se adelantó y dijo "No será necesario, te haré una poción que ayudará que su cuerpo combata el desequilibrio, tendrá que ser dada a la misma hora todos los días, la dejará hacer una vida normal, pero jamás debe dejar de tomarla a tiempo o morirá" –** Con un brillo de tranquilidad continuo **\- Estaba tan feliz de escuchar eso que iba a gritar de felicidad pero él me silencio "Eso es una medida temporal, si quieres que sea permanente, debemos elaborar algo más fuerte que logré el equilibrio total, eso te puede llevar años de búsqueda por los ingredientes, ¿estas dispuesta a todo eso?" -**

La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia era muy cálida cuando dijo **– Le respondí que por ella haría hasta lo impensable, que en cuanto naciera comenzaría esa búsqueda, mi mentor asintió y desde entonces me ayuda a guardar los insumos que encuentro, así como darle a Nerissa lo que necesita para vivir sin problemas –** Mirando fijamente a Regina por primera vez desde que inicio el relato **– He localizado cada uno de los ingredientes que me han pedido, algunos los conseguí en horas, otros me tomaron meses localizarlos, al igual que tú he hecho viajes, búsquedas, alianzas, de todo para obtenerlos, hemos tardado casi 15 años en juntar la mayoría, pero falta uno solo, un maldito frasco con lágrimas de sirena entregadas a voluntad –** Guardo silencio para ver la reacción de la morena.

La comprensión llego al ángel **– Ellas odian más a tu especie que nosotros los ángeles, jamás te darían a voluntad lo que pides, la historia entre sus razas es más sangrienta que la nuestra, ya que al menos nosotros colaboramos por orden del rey, con ellas no tienes ni eso –** Meneando la cabeza siguió su análisis **\- No las puedes obligar, porque si la poción indica que sea a voluntad, que las tortures no sirve –** Mirándola a los ojos, con absoluta resolución le dijo a la rubia **– No importa en qué acabe esta misión, ni si yo obtenga lo que busco, por mi vida que tendrás ese frasco, tú no tienes que perder a tu hija, ni ella sufrir si no tenemos éxito, si solo necesitas ese frasco para que este bien, pues así será, si puedo hacer que ella este a tu lado sin tener que preocuparte por esa opción de todos los días lo haré, te doy mi palabra que si ninguna sale con vida de esto, enviaré a tu mujer ese líquido –** Diciendo esto se paró, cogió una de sus plumas, susurro unas palabras y está desapareció.

Emma no entendía que había pasado **\- ¿Qué has hecho? –** Preguntó mientras seguía sentada sin comprender.

Con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro Regina la miró y le dijo **– Sé cómo duele perder a un hijo, no dejaré que eso te pase, por eso acabo de enviarle a Zelena un mensaje, que si en caso no regresemos de esta aventura o yo no lo haga, igual haga llegar a tu palacio tu pedido –** Mostraba su mejor cara de tranquilidad.

La rubia olvidando cualquier mareo, dolor, precaución o miedo a la cercanía se levantó de golpe y abrazo a Regina **– Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí, de verdad muchísimas gracias –** Decía con genuina felicidad mientras apretaba a la morena entre sus brazos y una lagrima de júbilo bajaba por su mejilla.

Regina estaba tan feliz de que al menos una de ellas tuviera a su hijo consigo, que le devolvió alegre el abrazo a Emma. Al separarse, no se contuvo de limpiar la lagrima que caía por el rostro que comenzaba a apreciar, no podía evitar esos chispazos en su ser cada vez que estaba tan cerca, para aligerar el ambiente bromeo – **Bueno colmillitos, ahora que eres feliz nos toca avanzar, vamos que el tiempo es oro como diría Midas** –

Con una sonora carcajada, la rubia tomo de la mano a Regina y caminaron hacia el portal, para por fin atravesarlo y enfrentar lo que siguiera en su camino.

A pesar de estar renovada con la sangre que su compañera de viaje le había dado voluntariamente, y saber que tenía su completo apoyo para por fin obtener lo que tanto había buscado, aun no podía confiar plenamente en ella. Por el amor a todo lo infernal, si no hubiera sido por ese cuervo, nada malo le había pasado.

para empezar, desde que había aparecido en su hogar, su mujer no había dejado de despotricar en contra de la misión, del juramento y en contra de ella también, su hija se había preocupado innecesariamente durante esos dos días de preparación, una vez había comenzado el trayecto al reino de Midas, había tenido que volar por sobre la seguridad de la firme tierra, pegada al cuerpo de quien le había pedido ayuda, se topó con un ejército del malnacido que había asesinado a su familia, y para acabarla, casi se desangraba por culpa de un maldito muro que necesitaba sangre vampírica para poder abrirse…y si añadía que había tenido que hacer catarsis con una mujer que prácticamente era su enemigo natural. Entonces ya tenía todos los boletos comprados hacia el paseo de la locura.

 **-¿Puedes dejar de pensar tan fuerte?-** Le preguntó Regina en una voz monótona y fría, sin siquiera verla- **Me estas causando migraña.**

Emma no estaba acostumbrada todavía a que alguien pudiera leer su mente, claro, salvo uno de sus mentores, Rumpelstiltskin. Y sinceramente encontrar una compañera de viaje que no le pudiera dar un poquito de privacidad, le chocaba en proporciones asombrosas.

- **Disculpa, pero aún estoy algo molesta por todo lo sucedido.**

 **-¿Y tú crees que a mí me encanta haber dejado mi reino para ser acompañada por una chiquilla que casi se convierte en cadáver?-** Desde que habían cruzado el portal que las separaba del reno maldito de Midas, habían sentido esa extraña sensación de malestar en su ser, todas las emociones negativas que estaban ocultas en su interior comenzaban a salir a flote- **Como si fuera mi culpa que nos hubieran querido asesinar.**

A pesar de que el ambiente se estaba caldeando por los sentimientos negativos que se encontraban dentro del reino maldito de Midas, Emma intentaba aligerarlo por el bien de ambas, antes de que decidieran matarse mutuamente.

 **-¿Y esperas encontrar el castillo de Midas? ¿Siquiera sabes dónde encontrarlo?-** Sin obtener respuestas, la vampira siguió caminando junto a su compañera, al parecer sin rumbo fijo.

 **-En realidad no está muy lejos de aquí, solo nos queda un kilómetro de distancia-** Emma, agudizando sus sentidos, pudo ver que en realidad, Regina tenía razón, pero algo no estaba bien, delante de ellas, a menos de un kilómetro, no estaba el castillo, sino un enorme muro de roca sólida.

- **Permíteme informarte algo bastante importante, mi querido cuervo ¿Sabías que hay un muro de más de doscientos metros de alto estorbando en nuestro camino a la entrada del castillo?-** Para desconcierto de Regina, la vampira tenía razón, era extraño, en el mapa que le había robado a ese incauto guardia, no salía nada como un bloqueo o algo parecido.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, efectivamente la fortaleza estaba tapada a la vista con una muralla completamente negra y dura.

 **-¿Alguna idea de cómo llegar al castillo?-** Preguntó Emma, esperanzada porque su compañera tuviera otra idea que no fuera utilizar de nuevo esas alas para transportarse.

 **-Sí, pero de seguro no te va a gustar-** Le contestó Regina con una media sonrisa- **Como dije antes, tenemos dos opciones-** Le dijo viendo hacia el muro- **en primer lugar, podemos rodear el muro y buscar una entrada secundaria, o podemos hacerlo del modo fácil y rápido, y saltar el muro volando sobre él** -Emma comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario a la dirección donde estaba Regina **-¿A dónde vas?**

 **-Tomo la primera opción-** Le respondió la rubia sin voltearse.

 **-Cuando encuentres esa entrada me avisas-** Le dijo Regina en voz burlesca, apoyándose en una piedra de la muralla.

Tan solaron pasaron menos de veinte minutos, cuando Regina se comenzaba a aburrir de esperar a la vampira, cuando la vio, acercándose desde la lejanía de menos de dos metros.

 **-miren quien apareció, la buscadora de alternativas imposibles-** Emma solo se limitó a responderle con una muestra de sus colmillos **-vamos, colmillitos, era solo una broma-** Le dijo Regina altaneramente **-Dime ¿encontraste la entrada que tanto buscabas? ¿O no existe?**

 **-Solo cállate, y has lo que tengas que hacer, y rápido-** Sin mediar palabra Emma se vio levantada una vez más del suelo, sintiendo esa horrible sensación de mareo y vértigo que le causaban las alturas.

 **-Si hubiéramos usado mi idea desde un principio ya estaríamos de vuelta a casa-** Le regañaba Regina de forma burlona, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

 **-Como si yo hubiera sabido que había un obstáculo de más de cien metros de altura en el camino.**

Solo les bastó tres minutos para llegar a las grandes puertas dobles de la fortaleza abandonada, los sellos de la familia real ya estaban algo gastados y borrosos, y los escudos casi no se sostenían en sus soportes.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, probablemente por la magia que percibía seres vivos queriendo entrar, pero Emma y Regina no creían que fuese así de fácil.

De repente, apenas pudieron poner un pie dentro del castillo, el cuarto en el que estaban se volvió completamente blanco, solo la blancura misma. No sabían que estaba sucediendo. Por más que intentaban razonar su situación, no les cabía en la cabeza.

 **-A quienes el corazón puro no tienen, su alma sus pecados y pesadillas no retiene-** No entendían, quien era quien les hablaba o de donde provenía esa frase, o que significaba.

Todo el castillo desapareció de n momento a otro, solo las rodeaba una blancura, tan grande y extensa que podía llegar a ser asfixiante, ninguna de las dos veía a su compañera ¿Cómo era posible? Si a hacia tan solo unos momentos estaban la una casi pegada a la otra.

Regina no entendía nada, hasta que escuchó una voz llamándola, guiándola, la dulce voz que tanto había extrañado durante tanto tiempo.

 **-Mamá ¿Dónde estás?-** Regina, a pesar de observar y buscar por todas partes de donde venía la voz de su pequeño, no conseguía adivinar a donde dirigirse **-¡Mamá, ayúdame!-** La voz de su pequeño se oía desesperada.

 **-¡Henry, sigue hablándome!-** Sin importarle si se equivocaba de camino o no, Regina comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, queriendo encontrar a su amado hijo, sin importarle nada más que hallarlo **-¡Sigue gritando!**

 **-¡Mamá, encuéntrame!**

De repente un pequeño ataúd de cristal cubierto por una fina tela negra casi transparente, apareció en frente de ella. Feliz de por fin encontrarlo, luego de tanto tiempo de haberlo buscado, se acercó a paso veloz y tembloroso, pero cuando retiró la mortaja que cubría el vidrio, se encontró con la pesadilla más angustiante que podía atormentarla, su pequeño, no estaba dentro. El féretro estaba por completo vacío.

 **-No me salvaste-** Detrás de ella volvió a escuchar su dulce voz, pero con ese extraño tinte de rencor y resentimiento.

Su hijo, tenía el mismo aspecto de hacía cinco años atrás, misma carita angelical, pero ensombrecida por el odio que se veía en sus ojitos cafés con vetas verdes, su piel pálida estaba casi translucida por la falta de sol. Aún tenía el mismo atuendo que le había puesto antes de depositarlo en su ataúd de cristal. Un conjunto de seda fría, de color negro, que consistía en una camisa mangas largas, de puños abotonados y cuello perfectamente doblado, junto con unos pantalones de cintura estrecha y tobillos holgados, y para finalizar un par de zapatos árabes que le cubrían no solo el pie sino también el tobillo.

 **-Henry-** Regina había querido poder abrazarlo, pero en lugar de rodearlo con sus brazos, solo lo atravesó, como una ilusión o un fantasma.

 **-No me salvaste-** Le repitió con la voz aun cargada de odio hacia ella **-te quedaste ahí, parada, sin hacer nada-** Las palabras del niño se clavaban en el corazón de la angelinor que las escuchaba como si fueran el insulto más grande que le hubieran dicho **-Solo te quedaste viendo como moría.**

 **-Henry-** Las lágrimas calientes e incomodas resbalaban por las mejillas de la reina, sin poder evitarlo **-Sabes que eso no es cierto, lo intenté.**

 **-¡Mentira! ¡No me salvaste! ¡No me salvaste! ¡No me salvaste! ¡No me salvaste! ¡No me salvaste!-** Regina no quería oír mas, se cubrió los oídos y calló de rodillas, deseando que esa pesadilla acabara…cuando lo entendió…pesadilla.

 **-A quien puro el corazón no tiene…su alma…sus pecados y pesadillas…no retiene-** Se encaró con el niño que aún le estaba gritando, y con la voz más fría y monótona que pudo soltar, le sentenció la verdad que haría desaparecer ese calvario **-¡Tú no eres mi hijo!-** De pronto, como si nada, volvía a estar dentro del castillo, pero…a su lado, parecía que Emma estaba teniendo la misma lucha interna con sus propios pecados y pesadillas.

Emma se encontró en la misma blancura, pero a diferencia de Regina, solo escuchaba murmullos inentendibles, voces que se entremezclaban entre sí, pero que de a poco se iban acrecentando y haciendo más y más claras.

 **-Es ella, la sanguinaria.**

 **-La bestia roja-** Al parecer respondió una voz que se le hacía conocida, pero no lograba identificar donde o de quien la había oído.

Frente a ella se apareció un espejo de cuerpo completo, no entendía que estaba sucediendo o siquiera donde estaba, pero como toda criatura que se dejaba guiar por el instinto, se fue acercando al objeto que le mostraría su reflejo, o al menos eso creía.

Quien estaba en su reflejo, era ella, peor de un aspecto mucho más monstruoso, su cabello estaba crispado y opaco, como si hubieran pasado siglos sin peinarlo, tenía unas extrañas motas rojas de algo que parecía pintura escurriéndole en las puntas, sus ojos eran dos grandes bolas negras sin brillo, sus colmillos estaban a todo lo largo que daban, y sobre salían de su boca, pero…lo que más le impactó, fue ver sus ropas, traía un vestido, el mismo que llevaba puesto el día que Gabriel había irrumpido en su hogar y asesinado a toda su familia, pero a diferencia de ese día, esa vestimenta, estaba cubierta de un líquido rojo, al igual que su cabello y sus manos, crispadas y manchadas.

Temiendo que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad, se llevó las yemas, de su mano derecha, a sus labios y probó ese extraño líquido, su estómago se revolvió al saber que era, sangre humana, había hecho una promesa a si misma…y otra vez estaba cubierta por ese veneno que tanto la había enloquecido en el pasado.

 **-Asesina-** su reflejo ya no estaba, en su lugar, estaba la imagen de una pequeña niña, de tal vez quince o dieciséis años de edad, era un poco más baja que ella, de cabellera tan rubia como la suya, ojos castaños claros y piel cetrina **-Los asesinaste a todos, no dejaste a ninguno vivo-** La voz de la niña estaba llena de resentimiento hacia ella, que por alguna razón, le afectaba enormemente.

 **-Nerissa-** La joven asintió aun con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

 **-Mamá-** Detrás de Emma, apareció su pequeña, que al igual que la joven que estaba dentro del espejo, también estaba cubierta de sangre **-¿Qué hiciste?-** A su a rededor comenzaron a aparecerse cuerpos, cadáveres, desperdigados por el suelo, todos cubiertos de sangre, con el rostro cargado de dolor, una expresión de terror eterno, de ojos blanquecinos y bocas abiertas **-Asesina, eres una asesina.**

 **-Hija, debes escucharme-** No era posible que su pequeña le tuviese terror, era su madre, quien la había criado y amado desde el primer momento que supo que vendría al mundo. Pero la chica parecía no querer escuchar. Por más que intentaba acercarse, su pequeña retrocedía a cada paso que daba, como si quisiera alejarse.

 **-¡No te me acerques!-** Emma jamás había escuchado a su hija gritarle de ese modo **-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Asesina! ¡Eres una asesina!-** Sin querer escuchar más, Emma se desplomó de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió los oídos, tratando de acallar los gritos que su hija y su antigua amiga le gritaban. Cuando de repente…a lo lejos, oyó otra voz familiar.

 **-Emma, no es real, despierta-** Por más que intentara aun acallar las voces, esa tercera voz persistía- **¡Debes despertar!** -Y de la nada, otra vez se encontraba en el suelo del salón principal del castillo- **Solo era una pesadilla, no era real-** Sin importarle nada, Emma se abalanzó a los brazos de su compañero, aferrándose a ella como su tabla de salvación, como un muelle a la realidad.


	8. Chapter 7

**HEEEYYYY ¿Qué PASÓ FICTIONEROS? QUE PASÓ FICTIONEROS, AQUÍ SUS AMIGAS DCROMEROR Y EVIL ANJELICKE TRAYENDOLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **PARA EMPEZAR QUEREMOS AGRADECER A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN, SIGUEN, PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y SIGUEN ESTE FIC. NO SABEN LO FELICES QUE NOS HACEN Y NOS DAN MAS ANIMOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES.**

 **TAMBIEN NOS QUEREMOS DISCULPAR POR EL RETRASO AL ACTUALIZAR, PERO DE PARTE DE DCROMEROR, EL TRABAJO Y EL AJETREO LA ATRASÓ UN POQUITO…Y DE MI PARTE…UN ESTADO GRIPAL DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS…Y UNA FALLA CON EL INTERNET.**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE AÑADIR, AQUÍ LES DEJAMOS EL CAPITULO, Y ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **NO SABEMOS CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAMOS CORRIENDO, NI HACIA DONDE, DCROMEROR ESTÁ JUSTO AL FRENTE DE MÍ GUIANDO LA ESCAPADA, PODEMOS ESCUCHAR COMO UN TROPEL DE FICTIONEROS NOS PISAN LOS TALONES. LOS PULMONES ME ARDEN Y LAS PIERNAS SE ME ESTÁN CANSANDO, SIN CONTAR QUE NO PUEDO RESPIRAR BIEN.**

 **DE REPENTE ESCUCHAMOS UN FUERTE CHISPASO DETRÁS NUESTRA Y VARIOS GRITOS DESAFINADOS, A MI NARIZ LLEGA ESE EXTRAÑO AROMA METALICO A MAGIA PSICOQUINETICA MEZCLADA CON TECNOLOGIA DE ALTA GAMA.**

 **AL DARNOS LA VUELTA, PODEMOS VER UNA EXTRAÑA BARRERA TRANSPARENTE Y CON PANALES EXAGONALES.**

 **LOS FICTIONEROS QUE NOS ESTABAN PERSIGUIENDO ESTÁN DEL OTRO DE ESA BARRERA, AL PARECER SE HAN DESMAYADO. CUANDO LA INTENTO TOCAR, UNA VOZ ME GRITA DESDE ATRÁS.**

 **-¡NO LA TOQUES!-DE UN ARBOL DETRÁS NUESTRO APARECE ESA MUJER, CON UNA SONRISA SOCARRONA Y SATISFECHA, ACERCANDOSE A MÍ CON PASO CALMADO-A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUEDAR NOQUEADA COMO ESOS QUE ESTÁN ALLÁ-ME DICE SEÑALANDO A LOS QUE PERDIERON EL CONOCIMIENTO.**

 **-NO LO PUEDO CREER-DCROMEROR QUE HABIA QUEDADO EN SEGUNDO PLANO, SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE Y COMO SI ESTUVIERA POR TOCAR LA BARRERA, SOLO LA ROZA CON LOS DEDOS-CREI QUE NO VOLVERIAS A HACER UNA BARRERA ELECTROCORPOREA.**

 **-NO LO HICE POR USTEDES-DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO, PODEMOS ESCUCHAR EL CRUJIR DE LAS RAMAS SECAS EN EL SENDERO-ES SEGURO, PUEDES SALIR-NO SBEMOS A QUIEN LE HABLA, HASTA QUE DE LA OSCURIDAD.**

 **UN MUCHACHO DE PIEL CASI SETRINA, CABELLO CORTO, DESPEINADO Y CASTAÑO OSCURO, OJOS CAFES CON VETAS VERDES.**

 **-¿HENRY MILLS?-EL CHICO SOLO ASIENTE-¿ES POR ÉL QUE SIEMPRE NOS PERSEGUIAS?-LE PREGUNTO.**

 **-YO SOLO HAGO MI TRABAJO, NIÑA-ME DICE CON SIERTO AIRE DE SUFICIENCIA, EXTENDIENDO LA MANO-ES ÉL QUE QUIERE LOS CAPITULOS PARA SU LIBRO DE CUENTO.**

 **APENAS LAS HOJAS ESTAN EN SUS MANOS, SOMOS TRANSPORTADAS A MI HABITACIÓN POR UNA DENSA NUBE DE HUMO.**

 **-RECUERDAME POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE ACOMPAÑO A ESAS PERSECUCIONES-ME DICE DCROMEROR ANTES DE IRSE POR UNO DE SUS PORTALES.**

 **-¿POR QUE ME LO PROMETISTE?-SOLO SE VA SIN RESPUESTA ALGUNA.**

 **CAPITULO 7:**

 **ENIGMAS Y ACERTIJOS**

Luego del traumático suceso que había tenido que experimentar, Emma aún no conseguía calmarse, ver el resultado de su pasado en esos cadáveres desperdigados, su antigua amiga y su hija, no habían hecho otra cosa más que acentuar su odio a sí misma.

A pesar de intentar calmarla, Regina no conseguía que la vampira escuchara su voz, estaba en estado de shock, fuera lo que fuese que hubiera visto en su pesadilla, la había dejado por completo vulnerable y desecha. Lo podía sentir en como las uñas de esa chiquilla se enterraban en su espalda, en la manera que su cuerpo temblaba a causa del llanto y su respiración irregular e hiperventilada.

\- **Emma… Emma… Emma** \- No importaba cuantas veces la llamara por su nombre, parecía que la joven rubia, no la escuchaba - **Emma, por favor mírame** \- La paciencia de Regina estaba llegando al punto de querer levantar en vuelo junto con el cuerpo de la rubia y aventarlo contra el piso, para ver si con eso reaccionaba y volvía en sí - **¡Vamos, reacciona de una vez!**

Lo único que podía extraer de los murmullos casi inentendibles de su compañera eran palabras sueltas, que al parecer se referían a su pasado. Regina, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había preocupado inmensamente, al ver en ese estado a su compañera, tal vez pudiera estar experimentando algo similar a la muerte aural, quien la padeciera, moría de forma lenta y dolorosa, comenzando por la pérdida de cordura, algunos se volvían locos en segundos, para luego quedarse sin poderes y habilidades, le seguían sus sentidos, finalizando con un paro cardiorrespiratorio que terminaba fulminando de forma definitiva a la víctima. No iba a permitir eso, la despertaría del trance a como dé lugar.

Sin pensárselo por mucho más tiempo, separó de su cuerpo a la temblorosa bola de nervios y lágrimas en la que se había convertido Emma, comenzó a zarandearla mientras seguía repitiendo con fuerza su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que vio que esta había dejado de llorar, para intentar enfocar su mareada vista en los ojos cafés.

\- **¿Regina?** \- Aun con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y con las piernas un poco entumecidas de tanto estar en el suelo, intentó levantarse con la ayuda del ángel, pero su cuerpo aun no respondía del todo. Confundida, veía a su alrededor, sus manos estaban limpias, al igual que sus ropas - **¿Cómo volvimos al castillo?** – La morena solo se limitó a suspirar de forma pesada y negar lentamente.

\- **Jamás salimos del castillo, Emma** \- Le explicó con calma - **Estábamos bajo un hechizo llamado "alma abierta"** \- Al ver que la vampira no entendía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, siguió comentando, como quien le enseñaba a un niño - **Estábamos bajo una maldición que rebelaba nuestros peores temores, aquellos que están guardados en lo más profundo de nuestro interior, no era real.**

\- **Pero se sentía muy real -** La vampira aun recordando el agridulce sabor de la sangre, que le revolvió el estómago, se tocó los labios de forma inconsciente - **Demasiado real…incluso…**

\- **Pero no lo fue, era solo una pesadilla** \- Emma asintió en silencio, sin querer volver a tocar ese tema, jamás en su vida. Al igual que Regina, que aún mantenía fresco en su mente, la pesadilla viviente que experimentó, el rostro ensombrecido de su hijo y los gritos de este lanzaba.

Otra cosa que la tenía realmente inquieta, era la voz que habían oído al entrar al castillo, una voz femenina, casi fantasmal, por más que le diera mil y una vueltas, Regina no le encontraba sentido ni explicación, sabía que aquella voz le parecía conocida, pero no podía recordar de donde o de quien. Solo sabía que la conocía.

Ambas mujeres ya más repuestas y calmadas, se percataron que ya no estaban en la entrada del castillo, al parecer inconscientemente y en su hipnosis se habían ido moviendo hacia otro lugar, del cual desconocían por completo en qué lugar del castillo se encontraba.

Parecía ser una especie de túnel subterráneo o pasadizo oculto.

Regina, que al igual que su compañera se encontraba más que desorientada, sacó el mapa que traía consigo y lo abrió en frente de ambas, en el pergamino que mostraba todos los caminos y habitaciones del reino, no mostraba en ningún punto ese escondrijo.

\- **¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?** \- Preguntó Emma dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

\- **No lo sé** \- Regina por más que viera y volviera a ver el mapa, no lograba localizar en qué punto del castillo se encontraban.

Frente a ellas se encontraba un pequeño hall angosto y algo frio, de tal vez dos metros cuadrados, pero lo extraño, no era no saber dónde se hallaban, sino que parecía que ese lugar parecía haberlas llamado. Su piso de mármol brillaba como si en su interior tuviera luz propia. De la pared sobresalían tres puertas de madera, cada una con un distintivo, una pequeña piedra preciosa en el marco superior.

En medio del cuarto, frente a las puertas, había un pequeño atrio de piedra y metal que parecía sostener un cuatro de madera donde se podía ver que había escrito o tallado, mejor dicho, en letras cursivas y estilizadas, un pequeño mensaje

" _ **NO HAS DE ELEGIR.**_

 _ **POR TODO HAS DE PASAR.**_

 _ **EL ÉXITO TE DARÁ LAS PIEZAS DE LO QUE DEJASTE IR.**_

 _ **LA MELODIA QUE OBTENGAS TU LLAVE SERÁ"**_

Regina pudo sentir como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago y un hueco en el pecho, no quería sacar conclusiones aceleradas, pero creía saber muy bien de que hablaba ese pequeño verso.

Sus dientes se apretaron unos contra otros, gesto que a Emma no pasó por desapercibido.

\- **Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?** \- Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, Emma aún estaba algo conmocionada por su pesadilla, estaba agradecida porque Regina hubiera podido sacarla de ese calvario, pero claro que no se lo diría, su orgullo no se lo permitiría jamás. Por eso mejor dirigir la conversación hacia la morena.

\- **Sí, no es nada** -Ambas sabían que era una mentira, pero ninguna se atrevería a seguir tirando de la cuerda hasta romperla.

Regina no quería creer que sabía la respuesta a ese verso, no podía ser, tres puertas, tres piezas, que por la última línea, era un instrumento musical, solo esperaba que estuviese equivocada al cien por ciento.

Sabía que por la primera y segunda línea, no era un juego de azar, era una cuestión de todo o nada. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, junto con Emma se acercaron a la primera puerta.

\- **¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?** \- Le preguntó Emma, viendo que aun el rostro del ángel seguía con ese semblante angustiado y un poco sombrío.

\- **Ya llegamos hasta aquí** \- Le respondió Regina de forma fría - **No podemos darnos el lujo de echarnos atrás** \- Emma asintió, no muy convencida, pero sabía, aunque no lo admitiera, que el angelinor tenía toda la razón, no podían cambiar de camino a esas alturas y tampoco podían estar perdiendo más tiempo, estaba en deuda con esa mujer, por su hija, su esposa. Sin contar que había prometido internamente ayudar a reunir una familia que se había roto, no solo por ella, sino por el pequeño de Regina, no sabía lo que era perder un hijo, pero si lo que era perder a una familia y esa, era una herida que jamás cerraba.

\- **Muy bien, no hay tiempo que** **perder** \- Ambas se clavaron la mirada, la una a la otra, mientras asentían.

Apenas tocaron la primera puerta frente a ellas, esta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver un cuarto por completo desprevenido de todo, no había ni suelo, ni techo, paredes ni nada que hiciera ver como una habitación. Pero sabían que era ahora o nunca.

Ni bien entraron, la puerta se les cerró detrás de ellas con estruendo asemejado a un trueno. Haciendo que la habitación comenzara a tomar formas y colores, debajo de sus pies comenzó a formarse la espesura de del follaje verde y suave de una alfombra de hierba.

A lo lejos se veía un pequeño lago de agua cristalina y pura.

\- **¿el lago de las sirenas?** – Era extraño, Regina no veía a ninguna de sus amigas, no entendía nada. Hasta que de nuevo escucharon de nuevo esa peculiar voz femenina hablándoles de nuevo.

" **Quien a tu lado va, no se moverá del epicentro. Si demoras en entender tu deber, el precio tú no has de pagar, sino tu compañía, su pasado la perseguirá"**

De un momento a otro, Emma había sido jalada bruscamente hasta el centro del lago, donde se encontraba una pequeña isla desierta y puesta en una extraña caja de cristal que se cerró a su alrededor. En las paredes de cristal, se comenzaban a formar imágenes, recuerdos perturbadores del pasado de Emma, mostrando el monstruo que había sido antaño. Sus años de sanguinaria pasaban como una horrenda película de terror que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Emma sin pensarlo, entró en estado de pánico, sus puños golpeaban frenéticamente el vidrio sin lograr nada, sus gritos apenas eran audibles para Regina, quería salir de ese lugar como fuera posible.

El ángel sabía que tenía que rescatarla, pero había un problema, apenas sus pies se separaban del suelo un potente rayo le impactaba de lleno dejándola aturdida. Solo fueron dos intentos los que bastaron para hacerla comprender que nadando era la única forma de ayudar a su compañera.

Por más que detestara el agua, tenía que hacerlo. Su piel se entumecía al contacto con el líquido, se sentía más pesada y débil, su respiración se tornaba más difícil, por cada segundo que pasaba, sus brazos y piernas se sentían cada vez más y más pesados.

Nado, brazada a brazada, el esfuerzo por recorrer esa distancia era inmenso. Con pesadez y mucho cansancio había por fin llegado a la caja donde su compañera seguía gritando desesperada y golpeando el vidrio que la encerraba, en un intento vano de escapar. De verdad le afectaba verla mal.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir a la caja para ayudar a Emma, otra vez volvió a escuchar esa conocida y peculiar voz.

" **Quien tu corazón tuvo y no correspondió"**

Regina quedó en estado de shock, sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando esa mujer, pero decir su nombre en voz alta, llegaba a desgarrarle el corazón. Antes de poder negarse vio como Emma hablaba con alguien de forma histérica.

 **-¡Ya basta!** – Una nueva lágrima - **¡Nerissa, nooooo!** – Una patada más - **¡Lo siento, por favor! ¡No quería hacerte daño**! –

Suspirando, aun guardando su dolor en el pecho, Regina dijo en voz alta el nombre de quien le había robado el corazón y quien sin quererlo, lo había destrozado.

\- **Moon** \- de pronto la caja se rompió haciéndose añicos, liberando pesadamente a la vampira.

Regina pudo sentir como algo aparecía en su mano derecha como por arte de magia, cuando vio el objeto, su rostro quedó libido de terror y sorpresa, era una boquilla, la boquilla de una flauta traversa. Demonios lo presentía, pero hasta que no vio esa pieza, mantuvo la esperanza de que se había equivocado.

Con un ligero clic, ambas desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer de nuevo frente a las puertas, con la diferencia, de que en lugar de tres, solo quedaban dos solamente. Ambas estaban en estado deplorables, Emma con una potente migraña, estaba sujetándose la cabeza, mientras que Regina se sentía adolorida y débil, con sus ropas y cabello por completo empapados y escurriendo agua a raudales.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vio – **Moon…** \- Realmente no esperaba pronunciar tan bello nombre en estas terribles circunstancias, eran recuerdos muy dolorosos, necesitaba concentrarse, enfocar su mente en la misión, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Con un fuerte suspiro y una sacudida de cabeza Regina comienza a reponerse de lo vivido, gira su cuerpo para ver cómo se encontraba la rubia, apoyarla de ser necesario pues comprendía que para la vampiresa revivir la faceta más oscura de su vida debió ser un tormento **– ¿Dime que necesitas Emma, puedo hacer algo por ti? -**

Separando las manos de su cabeza, enfoca la mirada en Regina, a pesar del tormento que fue estar en esa caja rememorando una y otra vez los recuerdos más sangrientos de su vida, apreciar en el rostro de la morena tanto pesar la incitaba a hacer bromas para aligerar el ambiente, ayudar a que se relajen **– Vamos cuervito, ya pareces una niñera jajaja -** Levantando la mirada al techo **\- Hey tú, quien quiera que esté a cargo de todo este circo, repetir el truco hace que pierda efecto –** Vuelve a posar la vista en su compañera y con satisfacción ha logrado el efecto esperado, una leve sonrisa se muestra en Regina.

Sin poder controlar su curiosidad pregunta – **Regina, ¿Quién es Moon?** – Ver decaer la pequeña sonrisa que había logrado, le hace caer en cuenta a la Rubia el error cometido con esa interrogante, la ve girarse inmediatamente y aprecia en la tensión de esa espalda, cubierta de las majestuosas alas, como le afecta ese nombre a su compañera.

El ángel sin ganas de seguir por ese rumbo de recuerdos, señala con la mano la puerta **– Vamos colmillitos, veamos que más nos tienen preparado –** Toma el picaporte y espera el movimiento de Emma, esta solo sonríe y la sigue.

Una vez abierta la puerta, ambas se introducen en el nuevo espacio en blanco, en el mismo momento que se cierra la entrada tras ellas, la habitación clara se vuelve un bello paisaje, unas dunas extensas de arena blanca con un cielo estrellado, era realmente un ambiente romántico e idílico.

Emma miraba el lugar, extrañada de estar ahí, por más que buscaba en su memoria no lograba ubicarlo, sin embargo no puede negar la belleza del mismo, queriendo comentar sobre ello con la morena, al girarse hacia ella, ve una mezcla profunda de sentimientos: dolor, pesar, tristeza y… amor; captar eso ultimo produjo en ella una inquietud extraña nada agradable. El silencio se hizo agobiante, quería romperlo, mas no tuvo tiempo, porque se vio nuevamente arrastrada a una larga distancia de la morena, en sus muñecas y tobillos aparecen grilletes muy apretados, cuyas cadenas estaban sujetas a 2 postes; en posición vertical con sus brazos y piernas extendidos formaba una X **– Demonios… otra vez -**

No tiene tiempo de reaccionar, ha sido tomada por sorpresa, ver el paisaje de antaño la había dejado petrificada, más recuerdos inundaron su memoria llenando sus ojos de bellas imágenes… no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por eso es que solo el cumulo grande de estímulos a sus sentidos la devuelven al presente: Emma siendo arrastrada y puesta como prisionera, el sonido en el cielo de la voz de mujer y la presencia de una sombra de figura femenina ante ella; el nuevo enigma resuena en el cielo **"El nombre de la dulce melodía dada como presente al amor más grande del pasado"**. Cierra los ojos, esta vez fue su turno de decir **– Demonios… otra vez -**

Tenía claro de quién era la sombra de mujer que estaba delante, retrasar el enfrentamiento era una pérdida de tiempo – **Debo abrirlos… debo hacerlo** – Sin más dilación dirigió sus ojos a la figura que tenía delante, despacio pudo recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar pues ya estaban rodando por su mejilla, estaba igual de bella que la última vez que la vio, el cabello rubio encendido que le llegaba hasta espalda baja, de un cuerpo espectacular, alas doradas majestuosas, con esos ojos verdes claros y mirada penetrante… - **Sigues siendo como las estrellas, tu luz ilumina todo** – Le dijo a la mujer que tenía delante, con la mayor tristeza cargada en su voz.

Tenerla una vez más a su lado era algo que no pensaba pudiera pasar… Moon con una sonrisa inmensa le extendía la mano invitándola a acercarse. Perdida, así se sentía, hundida en la imagen de esa hermosa mujer que tanto amo, no lograba responder a nada más que a ella, con la misma mirada de tantos milenios le dijo **– Te he extrañado tanto –** Tomo la mano de la mujer y se acercó a tocar su rostro con la otra, era más alta que ella, siempre le había llevado una cabeza.

La incomodidad en sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaba a crecer, las cadenas comenzaron a jalar poco a poco, sus extremidades comenzaban a sufrir un fuerte dolor – **Regina, Regina, demonios cuervo hazme caso** – Estaba llamando a su compañera, pero esta no reaccionaba, la veía mirar un punto fijo delante… lagrimas cayendo, no lograba entender que le pasaba al ángel, la tristeza era lo único que podía descifrar de toda esa escena, de pronto las cadenas se tensaron más, un grito agónico salió de su garganta – **Ahhhhh** – Llamó otra vez - **Regina ayúdame, esto me está doliendo demasiado** – No conseguía captar la atención de la morena, quien estaba sujetando algo con una mano y tenía otra levantada como si acariciara el aire. La sangre comenzó a fluir entre los grilletes, en ese momento se oyó con fuerza – **Regiiiiiiinaaaaaaa** –

Rozar con sus dedos esa mejilla era como un sueño, a lo lejos apenas se percibía su nombre siendo pronunciado, había pasado tanto tiempo, no lograba apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tanto había añorado. De repente un llamado se coló con fuerza en sus oídos, era uno muy desesperado, giró la cabeza un poco a la derecha, con espanto vio que Emma estaba siendo jalada de lado a lado, con sangre corriendo por cada uno - **Emma…** -

Era consciente sobre que debía decir para parar esa tortura a su compañera, pero al mismo tiempo hacerlo significaría dejar ir la imagen de Moon, le gustará o no su alegría no podía venir con el dolor de alguien más. Miró una vez más al ángel dorado, tomando con ambas manos ese rostro perfilado, se acercó depositando un beso cálido y tierno en sus labios - **Fuiste el más bello pasado y siempre tuyo será… LAS ESTRELLAS BRILLAN POR TI** – Lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, ve desaparecer la figura de esa bella mujer – **Adiós mi amor** -

Por fin es liberada de sus cadenas, sin algo que la sostenga Emma cae de rodillas fuertemente al suelo, con los brazos extendidos a los costados de su cuerpo; mientras que a los pies de Regina aparece la segunda pieza de la flauta, la recoge y comienza a acariciarla con mucho cariño.

La visión del desierto desaparece al instante, rápidamente una nube negra las envuelve que al disiparse, las deja en el hall.

Para intentar aliviar el dolor se sienta apoyándose en una pared, extiende sus piernas, deja descansar sus brazos en su estómago y regula su respiración a la par de observar las heridas que se han formado en su ser, el dolor físico era fuerte, la cicatrización estaba tomando su tiempo, pero el verdadero malestar era ver a la morena tan sumida en sus pensamientos mientras tiene esa pieza en las manos, eso era más intenso, esa sensación la dejaba confundida.

Sumirse en sus pensamientos no era algo que podría hacer sin añadir más sufrimiento al vivido en las últimas horas, además sentía la mirada penetrante de la rubia sobre ella. Debia recurrir al autocontrol, siempre lo tuvo, pocas veces lo perdió, esta no debía ser la primera – **Reponte ya** – Se dijo a sí misma.

Guardando la segunda pieza en su bolso, voltea a observar cómo se encontraba su compañera, definitivamente su egoísmo le había costado mucho a la rubia, ver esas heridas, el cansancio, le recordaron que su disciplina estaba flaqueando demasiado, arrodillándose a un costado de su compañera – **Emma, esto que haces por mi… no tengo como agradecértelo, perdóname por demorar tanto para sacarte, realmente muchísimas gracias** – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

La vampiresa perdida en la mirada triste del ángel, toma con una mano la mejilla de esta - **Tú me ayudaste, incluso sin cumplir aun mi parte –** Dando un repaso a su cuerpo y luego fijando de nuevo la mirada en la morena **\- ESTO es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, además tu hijo merece el esfuerzo** – Quería con tantas ganas, preguntarle qué estaba pasando con esos recuerdos, entender de donde venía tanto sufrimiento, que había visto en el desierto, decirle "Apóyate en mí, como puedo ayudar a aliviar tu pesar", sentía que la morena estaba padeciendo tanto o más que ella.

La comprensión y apoyo reflejados en los ojos aguamarina, le devolvían fuerzas para proseguir, aunque no podía negar que también descifraba muchas dudas y ganas de preguntar en esa mirada, por ello para evitar responder a interrogantes para las que aún no estaba lista saco de su bolso un frasco – **Ten, bebe esto, Zelena es muy buena en pociones curativas, te ayudara a sanar más rápido esas heridas y reponer energías** – Mientras le decía eso, dejaba el objeto en la mano de la rubia que está tenía sobre su regazo.

Un flujo de energía recorre su cuerpo una vez el líquido baja por su garganta, las heridas empiezan a cerrarse con rapidez y siente más vitalidad en su organismo. Bajando la mano que tenía en la mejilla de la morena, intenta iniciar una conversación, aunque está casi segura de la respuesta – **Moon…** \- De acuerdo a lo que esperaba Regina se levanta, la ve acercarse a la tercera puerta, con un suspiro se rinde una vez más, no podrá preguntar, no aún al menos.

Le debía explicaciones a quien se llevaba tanto dolor en cada prueba, mas no podía, eran demasiadas heridas como para hacerles frente tan pronto. Con una mirada cargada de súplica se dirige a la rubia **\- Sigamos por favor, de verdad necesito esa maldita espada –**

Sin mediar más palabras, Emma se pone de pie, más repuesta gracias a lo bebido, con calma va acercándose a la morena, para así transmitirle seguridad. Ambas con una leve inclinación de cabeza, toman la decisión de abrir la tercera puerta. Una vez cerrada la entrada el mismo proceso se da, en este caso el paisaje que aparece es un bello paramo.

Había comprendido que cada espacio al que entraban era un aspecto relacionado con su compañera. Apreciaba la belleza del que tenía delante, más su curiosidad iba dirigida a las emociones que este nuevo lugar provocaba en el ángel, sin contenerse más giro la cabeza, había intuido dolor o tristeza, pero no espero encontrar mucha rabia y odio contenido, la usualmente controlada Regina, despedía en su cuerpo una tensión no vista ni en las dos primeras puertas; definitivamente este lugar no era grato.

El análisis de emociones fue interrumpido por la voz femenina sobre ellas - **Si fallas con quien odias, pagará quien aprecias –** De nuevo todo paso en instantes, Emma es transportada a un espejo elevado en el aire, 200 metros delante de Regina.

Era otra prueba, eso lo tenía claro, lo que no entendía era qué representaba ese espejo, sobre todo su mayor incógnita era el porqué de este lugar, aunque la frase escuchada le daba una terrible sospecha, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no ver a ese tipo. Para comenzar con lo que fuera que todo eso significaba dio un paso, al momento aparece a 100 metros de ella, justamente a quien no quería ver.

Su incomodidad paso a ser una leve sonrisa de satisfacción sobre su rostro al apreciar al hombre arrodillado, con las muñecas atadas, rodeado por unos 30 ángeles blancos, uno de los que más cerca estaba de ese hombre le propino a este una fuerte patada en la espalda, la alegría en Regina era plena, cruzándose de brazos suelta con desprecio - **Aunque sepa que estás muerto, disfrutare todo lo que pueda el ver como estos idiotas te maltratan** –

Inmediatamente otros dos ángeles que estaban cerca comenzaron a darle más golpes al que se encontraba atado, ella seguía celebrando – **Me parece genial que te sigan golpeando, te lo mereces por imbécil** – Un golpe más – **Estos blancos están siendo suaves, ese animal merece más dolor** – El odio en su interior hacia que aumentara su descontrol, dejo de medir sus palabras ni el efecto que estas pudieran tener - **Como todo vampiro, nunca usas el cerebro, jamás piensas** –

Se percató de inmediato que al ser llevada a ese espejo, no le traería nada bueno, como en las pruebas anteriores a ella le tocaba el dolor, que solo pararía si su compañera era capaz de resolver el enigma. La preocupación aumento, pues Emma veía con terror como Regina se deformaba por el odio, lo que ese hombre provocaba en la morena no lo había presenciado antes. Se quedó sin aire de repente, un fuerte dolor se instalaba en el mismo lugar que ese tipo recibió la patada… se preguntó si era esa la misión del espejo, los siguientes golpes le confirmaron lo temido, aquello que sufriera el arrodillado lo padecería ella. Muchos golpes se habían dado, resistía como podía, pero ahora ya no sabía que le dolía más, si los hematomas que aparecían en ella o que fuera la morena quien pidiera más castigos… no… lo que realmente le afecto fue la última frase de ella.

Como si los golpes recibidos no le hubieran hecho el más mínimo daño, el hombre comenzó a responder los comentarios de la morena - **Estas dolida porque ella ME eligió, te molesta que se fuera conmigo** \- Después de otra patada - **Seremos una raza tonta pero ella ME AMABA, a ti nunca te vio de esa manera** – Un golpe más - **Mi raza no era la que no podía derrotar a sus semejantes** –

Escucharlo decir esas cosas, solo aumento su rencor, Regina comenzaba a sacar hasta sus pensamientos más oscuros – **Los blancos eran difíciles de derrotar porque son como nosotros poderosos e inteligentes, ¿que son ustedes sino un grupo de débiles e inútiles**?– Herir su orgullo era su objetivo - **Siempre fueron sus impulsos idiotas los que nos perjudicaron** – Sabia que lo siguiente sería un golpe verbal duro - **Tenían merecido lo que Gabriel les hizo, ni siquiera fueron capaces de proteger a sus familias, merecían que casi los extinguieran por inservibles** \- Estaba descontrolada. Veía con júbilo como a medida que sus palabras eran dichas, seguían los golpes al hombre, el júbilo en su rostro aumento cuando dos ángeles con un movimiento idéntico de espadas le hacían cortes profundos en los brazos.

Para la rubia si bien el dolor físico era fuerte, lo que realmente la estaba desgastando eran las duras palabras de Regina, escuchar que ella pensará de forma tan denigrante de su raza la hacía sufrir, se sentía como hace 2 mil años, casi como si fuera un susurro se dijo – **Por eso me dejo, valgo tan poco para ella** – Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no podía más, con un fuerte grito intento llamar a la morena – **Regina, detente, no puedo más** –

Por primera vez en minutos miro hacia Emma, el horror fue demasiado, ver que todo lo que había sufrido ese malnacido lo había padecido Emma también, le dolía, comprendió con asco de sí misma que haber dejado sufrir a ese tipo le había provocado todo eso a la rubia – ¿ **Que he hecho?** \- Con rabia hacia sí misma por su descontrol le grito al hombre - **Solo por ella idiota, solo por ella** – Sacando la espada arremetió, comenzó a luchar con cada ángel blanco para liberarlo de los maltratos.

A pesar de estar luchando para salvarlo, el hombre seguía provocándola - **Siempre luchando por una mujer que jamás será tuya** – Un golpe de espada le dio en la espalda, sin que la morena pudiera evitarlo, escupiendo sangre le grito – **Tampoco pudiste protegerla a ella, que te hace creer que a está si la podrás salvar** –

El ultimo ángel blanco caía a los pies de Regina, vio como a su alrededor se hallaban desperdigados los cuerpos de esos seres que eran el reflejo de aquellos con los que lucho siglos atrás. Escucho un ruido tras suyo, al voltearse vio como ese hombre se paraba, la furia se apreciaba en los ojos negros del vampiro, este le soltó sin más - **Vamos di mi nombre y has aquello que tanto deseaste esa vez –** La morena apretaba los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, intentaba controlar su rabia, pero él seguia **\- VAMOS ten el valor de hacerme lo que siempre quisiste, MATAME COMO LA MATE YO** –

Lo había intentado, en serio que sí, pero esa última frase, logro descontrolarla, Regina se lanzó con una furia impresionante hacia él con la espada por delante, pero una imagen fugaz de la rubia cruzo por su mente, deteniendo justo a tiempo su mano, logrando solo hacerle un pequeño corte al tipo, con las palabras atravesadas y con la respiración agitada por el odio respondió - **Como te dije esa vez, nunca la mereciste, nunca supiste ver el valor de tenerla a tu lado y así como no fue mi mano la que tomo tu vida en aquella ocasión, tampoco lo será ahora RAY** \- Con eso dicho la imagen del vampiro desapareció, junto con toda la visión del lugar.

Al adaptarse sus ojos al nuevo cambio, pensó que estaban nuevamente en el mismo hall, que tenía la pieza final en su mano, al observar bien el lugar apreció que esta vez en lugar de tres puertas solo había una entreabierta, desde la que se apreciaba un salón inmenso. Sacó las otras dos partes de su bolsa, comenzó a formar el instrumento que antaño adoro, mientras seguía perdida en sus ideas.

Apoyada en el muro de la habitación, Emma respiraba con dificultad, está sin duda había sido la peor de las habitaciones, no era por el dolor, no eran los golpes o los cortes, eran las palabras de Regina, las que no dejaban de resonar en su mente, verla acariciar ese objeto con tanta devoción la mareaba, no quería pensar más, solo deseaba acabar con esta misión e irse con su hija, estar con alguien que la quisiera solo por ella… - **Vamos de una vez, quiero acabar con esto e irme a casa con mi hija** – Pronunció con pesadez la rubia.

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Regina levanta la vista, ve a Emma con todos esos golpes y cortes, en verdad no podía sentirse más miserable por lo sucedido; pero se equivocó, son las palabras de la rubia las que la hunden por completo, sabe que lo peor que le hizo fue decir esas cosas sobre su raza. Intenta lo único de lo que se siente capaz en el momento, con miedo busca acercarse para pedir disculpas – **Yo… lo siento, no quise demorar tanto, fue…** \- Se vio interrumpida por la voz cansada de la rubia.

\- **Déjalo, solo acabemos con esto, que en serio quiero irme y ver a Nerissa** – La corto sin importarle que fuera a decirle.

No puede corregir su error y lo sabe, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo habrían tantas cosas que quisiera cambiar, pero es simplemente imposible. Quizás no pueda hacer nada por lo dicho pero al menos intentaría aliviar el dolor físico de su compañera, extendiéndole otro frasco – **Por favor al menos tomate esto, para que deje de dolerte el cuerpo y sanen esas heridas** – Susurro, casi con miedo de que Emma no aceptará.

Si quería acabar con esto rápido, lo mejor era aceptar la poción, no era cuestión de orgullo, sino de prioridades, SI lo mejor era hacerlo – **Esta bien** – Fue lo único que salieron de los labios de la vampira, casi al mismo tiempo que tomaba el objeto entre sus manos. Una vez más su cuerpo era aliviado después de tanto castigo.

Sin mediar más palabras ambas avanzan hacia el salón, a medida que se adentran aprecian cada uno de los objetos convertidos en oro. En el centro ven a una joven mujer rubia, ataviada con un vestido típico de las princesas, observando con detenimiento detrás de aquella posible princesa se encontraba una estatua de oro, de un hombre en sus cincuenta años, portando una corona y sujetando una espada, tenía que ser Midas.

Ahora entendía de donde recordaba la voz que había estado sonando en las habitaciones, la joven debía ser la hija del rey. Claro, había casi olvidado que la conoció en un baile en el reino de Zelena – **Katherine, ¿Por qué?** – Fue lo único que se sintió capaz de pronunciar.

Agachando la cabeza, la princesa atina solo a responderle – **Regina, nunca fue nuestra intención que estas cosas pasarán, me gustaría tanto que me permitas explicar dentro de lo que pueda, todo lo que ha acontecido** – Los ojos suplicantes se dirigieron por fin a la morena.

Como señal de asentimiento ve mover ligeramente la cabeza a la morena, por ello las invita a sentarse en los sillones del salón. Con un fuerte suspiro comienza el relato – **Para ser honesta Regina, recordamos pocas cosas con claridad, lo último de lo que tengo plena conciencia es estar preparándonos para el baile de primavera en tu reino** – Tomándose con cansancio la frente siguió – **Mi recuerdo final es estar en mi habitación a punto de dormir para partir al día siguiente, ese día ya habíamos dejado listos los carruajes, los regalos, solo era irnos al alba** **y estar en la celebración contigo** – dirigiendo la mirada a una ventana del salón – **De repente cuando me levante estaba en este mismo salón y las imágenes que se podían apreciar desde esa ventana eran como estas, un cielo sangre, árboles y tierras muertas, mi pueblo como si fueran muertos en vida** – Con dolor se giró - **Y mi padre como una estatua petrificada** – Varias lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro.

El ultimo baile de primavera que se preparó en su reino, no se llegó a dar porque el día que debía darse fue cuando murió el príncipe y desapareció su cuerpo. Esto definitivamente no era una coincidencia, era lo único en claro que podía sacar, una vez en su reino se pondría a pensar con detenimiento, por ahora se concentraría en el problema de la espada.

La hija de midas continuo con el relato – **Hemos pasado cinco años en este estado, sin poder hacer más que enviar tropas a buscar a alimentos** – Adivinando las preguntas que pudieran darse – **Nadie, a excepción de los soldados, puede salir, incluso ellos están limitados en sus excursiones** – Viendo la cara de incomprensión de ambas mujeres, saco un pergamino de su chaqueta – **Cuando desperté acá, solo tenía esto en mi mano** – entregándole el papel a Regina, ambas mujeres pudieron leer.

 _Querida Katherine_

 _No intentes comprender que está pasando, no es de tu incumbencia, lo único que espero de ti es que cumplas con mis siguientes instrucciones y tu reino volverá a ser el de antes:_

 _A los pies de la estatua que es ahora tu padre, se halla una caja, en ella encontrarás todo lo que necesites para cumplir tu misión._

 _Tu reino se ubica a partir de este momento en una dimensión fantasma, no hay forma de salir de ella, sino es a través de los 03 pergaminos verdes. Cada pergamino azul te dejará marcar 50 soldados. Selecciónalos bien, pues serán los encargados de conseguir comida para tu gente. Estos soldados podrán estar fuera por máximo una semana, si no vuelven en ese tiempo morirán._

 _Cada jefe de escuadrón debe portar un pergamino dorado, tiene prohibido abrirlo, pues solo un ángel podrá hacerlo, si ellos lo intentan morirán. En el momento que a uno de los líderes les roben su pliego, será tu aviso para preparar los siguientes puntos._

 _El pliego robado lo portaran una vampira y un ángel negro, vendrán a tu reino estas dos mujeres. Ellas serán la clave para que sean libres, así que sigue con cuidado las indicaciones._

 _En el momento en que brille el pergamino negro, saca los tres frascos azules, es uno para cada puerta del hall de la biblioteca, que dirige a este salón._

 _Verás 3 pergaminos: celeste, blanco y rojo. Cuando uno de ellos brille, lee las líneas escritas, solo una vez y será suficiente._

 _Cuando el ángel negro entre en el salón y te encuentre, eres libre de decirle lo que quieras y… puedas. Es preciso que en ese momento le entregues el último pergamino, el azul. Ella entenderá que debe hacer._

 _Sé paciente mi querida Katherine, igual es lo único que puedes hacer._

 _G._

Con profunda pena y mirada apenada, Katherine extendió su mano y entrego el último pedazo de las instrucciones – **Esto es lo único que falta** –

Con todo lo que ya había visto y vivido, le quedaba bastante claro que diría el pergamino. Al abrirlo leyó y corroboró lo que tano temía, en una fina caligrafía descansaba la siguiente frase _**"Mi libertad será tu dolor, el premio vendrá cuando el presente dado sea entonado"**_. Con una sonrisa debilitada asomando en su rostro, tomo la flauta que tenía armada, le basto un último suspiro para pararse, sus pasos la llevaron delante del rey petrificado.

Las dos rubias no entendían que estaba sucediendo, Emma fiel a sus impulsos tomo el papel y leyó la frase, veía las palabras pero no comprendía que significaban hasta que a sus oídos llego una bella melodía, a su memoria llegó lo vivido en la habitación de las dunas, esa debía ser una canción que solo Regina conocía… era realmente hermosa.

Posicionándose delante del rey, la morena comenzó a entonar las primeras notas de una balada que llevaba cuatro mil años sin tocar. A cada nota que la flauta emitía, su mente comenzaba a visualizar los principales momentos vividos con esa mujer que tanto amo.

 **FLASHBACK**

Enfundada en su principal armadura negra, Regina paseaba por el corredor principal de su palacio en el inframundo, cuando jalaron su brazo izquierdo de improvisto; con sus reflejos trabajando cogió su espada, giró con fuerza y apunto su espada al cuello de su atacante, pero está nunca llego porque otra espada igual de rápida detuvo el ataque.

\- **Vamos Regina, jamás me has vencido y hoy preciosa no será la excepción** – Con fuerza comenzó a reírse el ángel de alas dorados.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, la hubiera matado en el acto, pero con esa rubia jamás pudo. Sonriendo como una niña, bajo la espada – **Moon, solo a ti se te ocurre llamar mi atención, buscando que te clave mi espada** –

Levantando la ceja izquierda, la rubia le dijo con una sonrisa pícara – **Cariño, el día que tu espada me toque… te dejaré hacerme ese retrato que llevas queriendo hacerme** – viendo el rubor en el rostro de la morena, decidió no seguir molestándola – **Bueno, bueno, vine acá para llevarte al jardín, pues tengo un regalo para ti** – Se encamino hacia el lugar mencionado.

Intentando quitar el rubor de su rostro, decidió que lo mejor era seguir a la otra mujer. Cuando estaban a los pies de su manzano favorito vio como Moon le extendía una flauta – **Lo recordaste, pensé que lo habías olvidado** – Dijo casi sin aliento.

Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia la rubia le respondió – **Querida, jamás olvido lo que prometo, es verdad me demore, pero nunca podría darte algo que no sea digno de tu rango, esta flauta está hecha del mejor material que se pueda conseguir y es para ti** – Ver la sonrisa en la morena, valía para ella todo.

Con la felicidad desbordando de sí misma – **Pues entonces señora mía, a partir de ahora la canción que hice para ti, solo será tocada por esta flauta** -

\- x -

Estar al borde de ese abismo, mirando el vacío, hacía que su mente pensará tanto, aquel maldito día en que tanto perdió, el cuerpo le dolía por los golpes y cortes, pero lo que no podía soportar era la imagen de Moon en el suelo y sin vida. Era como si su ser por completo hubiera quedado en pausa, honestamente respirar se hacía difícil, sino se había ido con ella, fue únicamente por la promesa que le hizo de vivir aunque ella ya no estuviera, nunca le había fallado y no sería esta la primera vez que rompiera un juramento hecho a Moon – **Hoy mi amor, vivo por que tú me lo has pedido, pero no me siento capaz de entonar nuevamente esta canción, este regalo se va contigo, como mi paz se quedó hoy contigo en el campo de batalla** – Al decir esto, Regina dividió la flauta en 3, arrojando cada una al abismo que tenía delante.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Llegaba el final de la melodía, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse tanto, que casi dolía dentro de ella, ese sufrimiento le anunciaba que la parte más difícil estaba por venir, pues la pieza que tanto tiempo atrás compusiera terminaba con un poema y estaba segura que este encantamiento no cesaría sino recitaba esos versos.

Alejando la flauta de sus labios, empezó a recitar

 _Un día de luna ibas de mi mano sin dudar_

 _Las dunas nos sirvieron de sabanas_

 _Y el cielo fue el techo de esta singular habitación_

 _Las estrellas su brillo aumentaron pues en ti encontraron su guía_

 _La belleza del momento solo era comparable a ti_

 _Aunque yo llevará todo eso perdido_

 _Pues mis ojos solo enfocaban tu rostro_

 _Y que podía hacer yo_

 _Si hasta las estrellas brillan por ti_

 _Como no vivir mi vida en tu mirar_

El rostro de Regina reflejaba un profundo dolor, toda esta misión había sacado los momentos más trágicos de su vida y terminar con ese poema fue como una daga en su corazón. Lo único que pudo aliviar un poco su pena, fue presenciar que en el momento que la última palabra fue pronunciada, Midas empezó a recobrar su calidad de humano, una onda de luz se extendió por cada rincón del castillo y del reino. Cualquiera que haya sido el hechizo o maldición bajo el que estaban ahora no tenía más efecto.

Katherine al ver a su padre libre por fin corre a abrazarlo, podía estrecharlo por fin después de tantos años, sintiendo sola y sin familia. Padre e hija se reencontraban al fin.

La morena sentía un ligero alivio, pues al menos había una familia reunida, pero no puede evitar el dolor en su corazón con las imágenes de su anterior amada aun flotando en su mente.

A pesar de estar dolida por lo dicho previamente por Regina, el contemplarla durante la interpretación de la melodía, le había dejado una sensación de vació, la tristeza que reflejaba era aún más fuerte que lo que había visto en las dos primeras habitaciones. Emma había comprendido perfectamente con ese poema, que Moon fue un antiguo amor, alguien por quien la morena había hecho mucho, una canción, un poema y un juramento.

Midas y su hija se separan un poco, la alegría de su reunión era mucha. Con la tranquilidad de ver a su reino renacer, el rey se acerca a Regina, le tiende la mano en señal de profundo agradecimiento – **Mis tierras te deben todo, si bien no he podido ni moverme ni hablar, la maldición no me privó de ver y oír todo lo que pasaba** – Mirando ahora a su hija – **He sentido durante todo este tiempo el pesar de mi pequeña** – Retornando la miranda a la morena – **Por ello estaré eternamente en deuda contigo, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte cuenta siempre conmigo** – Finalizó con una sonrisa franca.

Conociendo casi con seguridad la respuesta no puede evitar preguntar – **Querido Midas, lo último que recuerdas es como lo que Katherine nos contó** –

\- **Siento tener que decir esto, pero sí, es lo mismo, simplemente un día desperté convertido en oro, de ahí en adelante ha sido esperarte** – Tenía las mismas dudas que su hija y las visitantes. Pero era lo único – **Ahora lo que si tengo claro, es que todo esto era para que te hicieran venir hasta acá, algo que necesitas está con nosotros, dime por favor en que puedo ayudarte** -

\- **Mi buen rey, es verdad, no habría venido por estos lares, si no fuera porque necesito la espada que portabas mientras estuviste como estatua** – Confesó señalando el objeto sujeto en la cintura del soberano.

Soltando el arma de su cinto, la poso e manos de Regina – **Mi buena amiga, esto es poco para mi deuda, espero te sirva, sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros** –

Intentando cerrar con el mayor protocolo posible, ambas mujeres se despiden de padre e hija. Lado a lado ambas compañeras salen del castillo, al hacerlo se dan cuenta de cómo ha cambiado todo a su alrededor, al antiguo reino muerto, florecía nuevamente. En la puerta externa del castillo Regina con la espada en mano, siente que ahora por fin está cerca de tener el cuerpo de su hijo.


End file.
